Intérêts communs
by Glasgow
Summary: John, porté disparu en mission, reçoit une aide inattendue, tandis que sur Atlantis Rodney doit faire face à son absence McShep
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Intérêts communs

Genre : Slash MShep Un peu de drame également Je mets un rating M par précaution, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment nécessaire

Saison : 2 entre les épisodes Critical mass et Grace under pressure (2 épisodes auxquels je ferai de très légères allusions)

Disclaimer : Ouais, bon, pas à moi, je sais…

Note : comme la précédente, cette fic est déjà entièrement terminée, donc pas de mauvaises surprises, je ne vous lâcherai pas en cours de route. Les prochains chapitres arriveront régulièrement.

Bonne lecture et j'attends votre avis avec impatience pour savoir si ça vous plait.

ooOoo

**Chapitre 1.**

John quitta la salle de bain totalement nu, encore humide de sa douche et alla s'asseoir au bord du lit, dans lequel Rodney dormait toujours. Se penchant vers lui, il l'embrassa doucement puis s'écarta en souriant en entendant un gémissement. Rodney remua un instant, bailla en s'étirant et finalement ouvrit les yeux.

« - Coucou, souffla John. »

Le Canadien afficha un grand sourire en lui lançant un regard tendre. Et une fois encore une vague d'amour pour cet homme envahit John. Il n'était pas doué pour exprimer ses sentiments, mis à part un banal quoi que tout de même essentiel "Je t'aime", pourtant c'était bien au delà de cela. Avec le temps Rodney était devenu sa vie, son univers, celui pour lequel il se levait le matin. Ne pas le voir une journée pour quelque raison que ce soit était un vrai crève-cœur. Il était devenu dépendant, accro à son Rodney et avait besoin de lui à chaque instant pour tourner rond.

« - Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda le scientifique d'une voix douce.

- Comment ?

- Comme si tu me voyais pour la toute première fois.

- Oh, j'étais juste en train de me dire combien je t'aimais.

- Eh ben quand tu penses à ce genre de chose, ne le garde pas pour toi, lança Rodney, malicieux.

- Tu as raison. Je t'aime Rodney. »

Se penchant vers lui, il l'embrassa doucement tout en laissant une main coquine s'aventurer sous la couette. Rodney gémit lorsqu'elle atteint finalement sa cible, à savoir son entrejambe.

« - Maintenant ? demanda-t-il contre la bouche de John.

- Pourquoi pas ? J'en meurs d'envie et je suis déjà en tenue, alors…

- Déjà en tenue, n'importe quoi, s'amusa Rodney.

- Quoi ? Je ne te plais pas comme ça peut-être ?

- Si, si, j'adore.

- Bien. »

Se glissant sous la couette, le militaire débarrassa rapidement Rodney de son caleçon et entreprit de couvrir son torse de baisers. Puis, rapidement, aussi excités l'un que l'autre, les deux hommes firent l'amour passionnément avant de se blottir l'un contre l'autre, haletants et tremblants de plaisir.

« - C'est toujours aussi bon, sourit Rodney en fixant amoureusement son compagnon.

- J'ai l'impression au contraire que c'est meilleur à chaque fois, rectifia John avant de l'embrasser doucement. »

Rodney se blottit contre lui et enfoui sa tête dans son cou.

« - Comment c'est possible ? demanda-t-il tout à coup d'une voix lointaine.

- Quoi ? interrogea John

- D'aimer quelqu'un autant que je t'aime. C'est un sentiment tellement fort que normalement il devrait me tuer, me faire… exploser.

- Eh bien, eh bien, je vous trouve drôlement romantique ce matin docteur McKay.

- Disons qu'il m'arrive parfois de parvenir à exprimer mes sentiments, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

- Touché ! reconnu John en souriant piteusement. C'est vrai que je ne sais jamais vraiment comment m'y prendre pour te le dire, mais je t'aime plus que tout. Tout comme toi mes sentiments sont forts. Tellement forts que je ne parviens pas à en parler.

- Ne te justifie pas, murmura Rodney en passant une main au creux de ses reins. C'est inutile, je comprends tout. Et puis d'ailleurs tu n'as pas besoin de mots, les actes suffisent. Ton regard parle pour toi de toute façon. Je sais que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime, ça me suffit.

- Tu es un ange.

- Je sais.

- Et modeste avec ça, remarqua John en riant.

- N'est ce pas ? »

Rodney se redressa à sa hauteur, cherchant ses lèvres, qu'il caressa doucement des siennes avant de s'écarter à regret pour quitter le lit.

« - Je vais prendre un douche. Tu viens avec moi ? proposa-t-il.

- J'aimerais beaucoup, mais je préfère rester imprégné de ton odeur, dit John en se levant à son tour. Comme ça non seulement je t'ai dans la peau mais je t'ai aussi sur la peau.

- Veinard, s'amusa Rodney.

- Comme tu dis. De toute façon, il faut que je file au mess. Elizabeth tient à me voir seul à seul avant le briefing, mieux vaut que je ne traîne pas. On se retrouve en salle de réunion ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai, le briefing, marmonna Rodney d'une voix lointaine en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. »

John, qui s'habillait tranquillement fut intrigué par le ton subitement lointain de son homme. S'interrompant, il le fixa avec intérêt.

« - Eh bien quoi le briefing ?

- Rien, c'est juste… je l'avais oublié. Oui, on se retrouve là-bas. »

Pour un peu en l'écoutant parler John aurait juré qu'il était préoccupé, mais le sourire radieux qu'il lui lança ensuite rassura finalement le militaire.

« - Oh, encore une chose, lança Rodney en s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, sourit John tandis que la porte se refermait. »

Après un bref entretien avec Elizabeth concernant les nouvelles mesures de sécurité suite à l'intrusion d'un Goa'uld sur la Cité, John la suivit jusqu'à la salle de réunion où les attendaient déjà Teyla et Ronon. John alla s'asseoir à côté de Teyla tandis qu'Elizabeth s'installait en bout de table. Elle ouvrit ensuite le dossier qu'elle avait emmené avec elle et le feuilleta rapidement, comme si elle avait besoin de se préparer. John était pourtant convaincu qu'elle maîtrisait son sujet depuis la première lecture du rapport. Refermant finalement le dossier, elle adressa un sourire professionnel à son auditoire.

« - Bien, selon les dires du major Lorne il y a matière à négocier avec les Valariens. Ils pourraient même devenir des alliés efficaces puisqu'ils sont un peu plus développés que les peuples que nous rencontrons habituellement…

- Nous n'attendons pas Rodney ? l'interrompit John, conscient que son compagnon risquait de piquer une crise s'il découvrait qu'ils avaient commencé sans lui.

- Rodney ? Il n'est pas prévu qu'il nous rejoigne puisqu'il ne part pas avec vous. Je pensais que vous le saviez.

- Non, il ne m'a rien dit.

- Oh ! Il a certainement oublié. »

Tu parles ! pensa John. Il avait certainement préféré ne rien dire de peur que son compagnon ne tente de le faire changer d'avis. Ce que John aurait forcément tenté de faire, parce qu'il avait horreur de partir sur le terrain sans lui. Réalisant qu'Elizabeth continuait à parler, il se força à fixer son attention sur elle.

« - Il s'agit d'une simple mission de routine pour vous. Teyla est déjà au courant de ce que vous pouvez leur proposer en échange de nourriture dans un premier temps. La présence de Rodney n'étant pas vraiment nécessaire, il m'a demandé l'autorisation de rester ici afin de continuer à travailler sur la base de données de la Cité, pour s'assurer que Caldwell, durant sa cohabitation avec le Goa'uld, ne nous aurait pas laissés d'autres surprises.

- Ok, dit simplement John. »

Il comprenait tout à fait que Rodney ait d'autres priorités. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait voulu il était clair qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester en permanence collés l'un à l'autre. Il allait donc partir en mission en compagnie de Teyla et Ronon, puis retrouver son homme en fin de journée, comme c'était le cas pour la plupart des couples.

« - Bien. Lorne ayant déjà été en contact avec eux, il va venir avec vous, reprit la dirigeante. Et John ? Cette fois je ne veux pas que vous ou Ronon ne fassiez tout capoter en vous montrant incorrectes. Vous laisserez Teyla mener les négociations.

- Bien sûr. Comme si ça nous arrivait souvent de nous attirer les foudres de nos hôtes, s'amusa John en échangeant un regard complice avec Ronon. »

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel en souriant malgré elle. Quelle mauvaise foi, pensa-t-elle, s'abstenant pourtant de tout commentaire.

« - Vous pouvez aller vous préparer. Le major vous attend là-bas. Moi je vous retrouve en salle d'embarquement. »

Les trois interpellés acquiescèrent puis se levèrent d'un même mouvement. John, qui avait espéré faire rapidement un tour dans le laboratoire de Rodney pour lui dire au revoir, n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre ses équipiers vers les vestiaires.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

Comme promis, dans ce nouveau chapitre il se passe un peu plus de choses, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Merci pour les reviews et n'hésitez surtout pas à récidiver. Bonne lecture

ooOoo

**Chapitre 2.**

Arrivés sur Valaria, John admit presque immédiatement que Rodney avait bien fait de rester sur Atlantis. Il faisait tellement chaud qu'il était clair qu'il n'aurait cessé de se plaindre s'il avait été là.

« - La vache, quelle chaleur !

- Et c'est ainsi toute l'année d'après les habitants. Je l'avais précisé dans mon rapport, s'amusa Evan. Le docteur Weir ne vous a pas prévenus ?

- Elle a dû préférer l'idée que nous le découvrions par nous même afin d'éviter de nous entendre râler.

- Certainement colonel, sourit le major.

- En même temps, c'est plus Rodney qui râle que nous en général, remarqua Ronon.

- C'est pas faux. Mais j'ai pourtant remarqué récemment que vous tentiez de lui faire concurrence, dit John en riant. »

Ronon éclata d'un gros rire en confirmant. C'était vrai que depuis qu'il s'était habitué au confort de la Cité des Ancêtres, il avait plus de mal qu'avant à supporter les désagréments de leurs missions interplanétaires, même s'il ne les aurait évitées pour rien au monde, contrairement à un certain scientifique allergique aux citrons.

« - Major, d'après le docteur Weir il y a des cultures abondantes sur cette planète. Mais comment font-ils pousser quoi que ce soit avec cette canicule ? demanda Teyla. Il doit faire près de quarante degrés.

- Le soleil cogne effectivement fort la plupart de l'année, mais ils ont également régulièrement des pluies abondantes. Ils ont manifestement su adapter leurs cultures au climat.

- Certainement.

- Vous aviez déjeuné avec eux si je me souviens bien ? intervint John. Leurs légumes valent le coup ?

- Absolument, confirma le major. Ils nous permettront d'avoir un peu de variété, ce qui nous changera des légumes que produisent les Athosiens sur le continent. Sauf votre respect miss Emmagan, rajouta-t-il avec un regard désolé pour Teyla.

- La terre et le climat sur le continent ne s'adapte malheureusement pas à un grand type de cultures, expliqua Teyla. Je dois admettre que moi aussi j'apprécie l'idée de pouvoir apporter de la diversité dans nos assiettes. »

Elle échangea ensuite un sourire entendu avec Lorne. Décidément, Evan appréciait de plus en plus cette femme à mesure qu'il apprenait à la connaître.

John fixa son second avec amusement tandis que celui-ci dévorait Teyla du regard. Voilà qui était intéressant. Il fallait qu'il se souvienne d'en parler à son compagnon dès son retour. Rodney, qui avait déjà aidé en quelque sorte Elizabeth et Radek à prendre conscience de leurs sentiments réciproques, s'était autoproclamé entremetteur en chef sur la Cité. Nul doute donc qu'il veuille venir en aide au major et à Teyla.

« - Quelque chose vous amuse John ? demanda soudain Ronon, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

- Euh non, bafouilla-t-il, j'étais simplement en train de me demander si le village était encore loin.

- Nous arrivons bientôt, répondit Evan en se détournant enfin de Teyla, qui marchait à quelques pas devant lui. »

Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard le groupe, après avoir traversé une petite forêt, arriva aux abords d'un village entouré de champs à perte de vue.

« - Jolie, murmura John. »

Pour ce qu'il en voyait c'était tout à fait le genre de petit village dont lui et Rodney raffolaient. Le genre d'endroit dans lequel ils s'imaginaient prendre quelques jours de vacances. Rêve illusoire s'il en était étant donné leur charge quotidienne de travail sur la Cité, mais dont ils avaient besoin. Aussi, à cet instant, l'absence de Rodney se fit plus pesante que jamais pour John. Pourtant, il se reprit bien vite, remettant ses états d'âme à plus tard, pour se concentrer sur son travail. Inspecter les lieux c'était bien, mais c'était avec des yeux professionnels qu'il devait le faire et non avec ceux d'un amant débordé rêvant de farniente.

Au même moment, Evan avisa un homme qui arrivait vers eux.

« - Voici Shandro, annonça-t-il. C'est lui qui nous a reçus quand je suis venu avec mon équipe et qui nous a fait visiter les environs. C'est également lui qui nous introduira auprès du chef du village pour les négociations. »

Shandro était un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Barbu, les cheveux longs, il était d'une maigreur à faire peur. L'espace d'un instant John eut la vision du Jésus dont on l'abreuvait en cours de catéchisme durant son enfance. Souriant à cette idée, il se dit néanmoins que c'était peut-être un bon présage. Le jeune homme, particulièrement jovial, serra vivement la main aux trois étrangers avant de s'entretenir chaleureusement avec Lorne, s'adressant à lui comme s'il le connaissait depuis des années. Ce détail fit grimacer John. Il se méfiait toujours des inconnus trop amicaux. Pourtant l'attitude de son second l'aida malgré tout à se détendre. Il avait une confiance absolue dans le jugement de cet homme, alors si celui-ci avait un bon feeling avec ce peuple autant faire pareil.

Se tournant justement vers lui, Evan sourit devant son air incrédule.

« - Je vois que vous êtes étonné colonel. J'avais pourtant informé le docteur Weir que ces gens étaient particulièrement accueillants.

- C'est ce que je vois, sourit John, un peu plus à l'aise. Je dois dire que c'est une surprise pour moi dans la mesure où jusqu'à présent seuls les Athosiens se conduisent de cette façon avec nous. J'ai plutôt l'habitude d'être trahi ou doublé par les autochtones que nous rencontrons.

- Je connais effectivement vos antécédents, s'amusa Evan. Mais ces gens sont très bien. Proco, leur chef, est prêt à nous recevoir.

- Parfait. Au moins ainsi nous ne perdrons pas de temps. Teyla, vous voulez vous joindre au major Lorne pour rencontrer le chef ?

- Bien sûr, acquiesça la jeune femme. »

Le sourire radieux d'Evan à cet instant n'échappa aucunement à John, qui pour le coup eut du mal à retenir le sien.

« - Ronon et moi allons inspecter les environs pendant ce temps. Nous restons en contact radio.

- Bien colonel, dit Evan avant d'entraîner Teyla à la suite de Shandro. »

Oui décidément, il fallait vraiment qu'il parle de cette découverte à Rodney dès son retour, pensa John en se tournant vers Ronon, qui suivait toujours du regard les deux Atlantes.

« - Quoi ? demanda John devant son air pensif.

- Je crois que Teyla ne laisse pas indifférent notre cher major, sourit Ronon en se tournant vers lui.

- Ah, vous avez remarqué vous aussi. Ça va, vous n'êtes pas jaloux ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je l'être ? John, je vous l'ai dit, je considère Teyla comme une sœur, rien de plus.

- D'accord, d'accord.

- D'ailleurs je trouve qu'elle irait plutôt bien avec lui.

- Elle pourrait trouver pire, confirma John.

- McKay par exemple, railla le Satédien.

- Ronon ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'offusqua le militaire.

- Je voulais simplement dire qu'il serait mal assorti à Teyla puisqu'il est avec vous.

- Ouais tu parles !

- Je plaisantais John. D'ailleurs vous savez parfaitement que lui et moi…

- Oui, je sais, s'amusa John, retrouvant finalement sa bonne humeur. »

Les rapports entre son homme et Ronon avaient effectivement toujours été particulièrement tendus, mais ces dernières semaines cela avait encore empiré. Estimant avec Elizabeth que Rodney avait besoin d'un peu d'entraînement physique, mais, décrétant qu'il était trop impliqué émotionnellement pour s'en occuper lui-même, il avait chargé Ronon dudit entraînement. Le Satédien, toujours prompt à faire du zèle, surtout en salle de sport, était depuis cordialement détesté par son élève, qui ressortait immanquablement de chacune de leurs séances hebdomadaires couvert de bleus. John avait bien essayé de raisonner Ronon, lui rappelant que Rodney était un débutant, mais le Satédien répondait immanquablement qu'il avait justement trop besoin de progresser pour être ménagé.

Devinant à quoi pensait son ami à cet instant, Ronon éclata de rire.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'endurcira rapidement et bientôt ces entraînements seront de la rigolade pour lui.

- Je l'espère, soupira John. Parce que vous pouvez me croire, nos jeudis soirs ne sont pas joyeux joyeux tellement il m'en veut après ce que vous vous soyez occupé de lui. Au départ j'avais bien pensé confier ses entraînements à Teyla, mais j'avais peur qu'il prenne mal le fait de se faire mettre minable par une femme. C'est pas pour rien que j'ai préféré lui confier plutôt Carson.

- D'autant que Teyla n'aurait pas été plus tendre que moi à son égard.

- En témoignent nos propres séances, confirma John en riant. Sans blague, cette femme est hallucinante. Parfois je me demande comment je fais pour sortir vivant de la salle de sport.

- Espérons pour Lorne qu'elle soit plus douce au lit. »

Echangeant un clin d'œil complice, les deux hommes rirent un moment à cette remarque. Décidément, sous ses dehors de brute de décoffrage, Ronon savait parfois être un sacré guignol. Pour le plus grand bonheur de John.

« - Bon, trêves de plaisanteries, se reprit enfin le militaire. Mettons nous au travail où les deux tourtereaux penseront à raison avoir été les seuls à s'investir dans cette mission. Je vous laisse faire un tour dans le village. Et inutile d'effrayer ces gens, contentez vous de vous assurer discrètement qu'il n'y a rien de louche. Moi je vais aller me promener un peu plus loin, expliqua John en indiquant les champs et quelques fermes éparses. On se retrouve ici dans une heure. »

ooOoo

John se promenait tranquillement entre les différents champs et autres jardins où poussaient des céréales et des légumes qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu mais qui semblaient diablement appétissants. Mais puisqu'il était prévu qu'ils déjeunent ici, il aurait l'occasion de vérifier si tout était effectivement aussi bon qu'il lui semblait. Evan l'avait joint par radio quelques minutes plus tôt pour lui transmettre l'invitation et lui apprendre par la même occasion que les négociations se passaient à la perfection. Elizabeth serait plus que satisfaite quand il le lui apprendrait. Enfin ils auraient de nouveaux alliés dignes de ce nom – Proco devait leur montrer leurs armes et autres systèmes de défense après le déjeuner – et des partenaires commerciaux prolifiques qui leur permettraient d'attendre avec un peu plus de patience chacune des visites du Dédale. Bref, la journée, qui avait pourtant mal commencé après le désistement de Rodney pour cette mission, était finalement parfaite. Tout à fait le genre de journées pour lesquelles John aimait Atlantis et la galaxie de Pégase en général. Ici il avait trouvé un équilibre qui lui avait toujours fait défaut sur Terre, et malgré son importance dans sa vie, Rodney n'en était pas l'unique raison. Bien sûr, il aimait son scientifique, mais Atlantis et sa vie quotidienne depuis qu'il était ici lui apportaient également une sérénité rassurante.

Répondant bien volontiers à tous les gens qui le saluaient sur son passage, il décréta finalement que ce village était définitivement sans danger. Il s'était d'abord méfié d'eux, mais ces gens souriants et avenants lui faisaient bonne impression en fin de compte. Malgré la chaleur étouffante, cette planète faisait décidément un lieu de vacances idéal. Si seulement il parvenait à convaincre Elizabeth…

Marchant tranquillement, il arriva à l'orée de la petite forêt qu'ils avaient traversée en arrivant. L'idée de profiter pour quelques minutes de la fraîcheur des arbres avant de partir rejoindre Ronon à l'entrée du village le décida à continuer son chemin. Rapidement il remarqua un changement notable et ô combien agréable de température. Ici il faisait frais, et puis tout était tellement calme. Il n'entendait qu'une légère brise dans les feuilles des arbres et le bruit de ses pas lorsqu'il faisait craquer une branche morte sous sa semelle. Pour un peu on se serait cru au paradis. Dommage qu'il doive quitter ce havre de tranquillité, mais mieux valait qu'il reparte tout de suite pour éviter de faire attendre Ronon trop longtemps. Ronon n'était effectivement pas particulièrement réputé pour sa patience.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Curieux, il s'apprêtait à faire volte-face mais, alors qu'il esquissait un geste, ses oreilles eurent tout juste le temps de reconnaître le son typique d'une arme paralysante, alors que déjà tout son corps se tentait sous la douleur. Il se sentit irrémédiablement tomber en avant, mais plongea dans le néant avant même d'atterrir. Pas si parfaite que ça la journée eut-il tout juste le temps de penser.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos review. Et voici la suite

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

**Chapitre 3.**

Ronon faisait les cent pas devant le village tout en maugréant. John devait pourtant savoir qu'il avait horreur d'attendre, ce qui ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de le laisser poireauter – quelle expression étrange, décidément ces Terriens étaient vraiment bizarres – depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Avisant un villageois qui venait vers lui depuis la direction qu'avait justement emprunté John un peu plus tôt, Ronon l'interpella.

« - Est-ce que vous avez vu mon ami quelque part ? demanda-t-il sans cérémonie.

- Vous parlez du soldat qui accompagnait le major Lorne tout à l'heure ? Oui, je l'ai vu il y peu de temps. Il se dirigeait vers la forêt. »

Vers la forêt ? Restait à espérer qu'il n'ait pas trouvé le moyen d'aller s'y perdre, ce qui, le connaissant, n'aurait rien de vraiment étonnant.

Remerciant distraitement le villageois, qui ne sembla pas s'offusquer d'une telle conduite, Ronon brancha sa radio.

« - Sheppard, ici Ronon. Vous me recevez ? »

Attendant quelques instants, il fut étonné de n'obtenir aucune réponse. D'accord, la dernière fois qu'il s'était perdu John avait eu du mal à l'avouer et à demander de l'aide, mais au moins n'avait-il pas hésité à répondre à sa radio. Ce silence était louche. Hésitant un instant sur la conduite à tenir après un second appel toujours sans réponse – devait-il filer vers la forêt ou prévenir en priorité ses équipiers ? – il fut presque soulagé de voir justement Teyla et Lorne venir dans sa direction à cet instant. Teyla, ignorante de ce qui se passait, lui adressa un grand sourire.

« - A ce stade des négociations, Proco nous propose que nous partagions une tasse de thé tous ensemble, lança-t-elle joyeusement. »

Elle se rembrunit pourtant quasiment instantanément en voyant sa mine sombre.

« - Ronon ? interrogea Evan, inquiet, qui, lui aussi, s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Je n'arrive pas à joindre Sheppard, expliqua Ronon. Il aurait pourtant dû me retrouver ici il y a près d'une demi-heure.

- Peut-être a-t-il tout simplement un problème avec sa radio, tenta Evan. Ça ne serait pas la première fois que ça nous arrive.

- Peut-être. Pourtant j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. »

Entendant cela, Teyla serra les dents. Jusqu'à présent les mauvais pressentiments de Ronon s'étaient toujours avérés exacts.

« - Un villageois l'a vu se diriger vers la forêt, reprit le Satédien, je crois que nous devrions aller y jeter un œil.

- Partez devant tous les deux, moi je vais prévenir Proco, dit Teyla. Peut-être nous enverra-t-il du monde pour nous aider à le chercher.

- Teyla, non, intervint Evan. Tant que nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé mieux vaut éviter de mettre trop de monde au courant. Parlez-en simplement à Proco mais faites en sorte que personne d'autre ne l'apprenne.

- Vous avez raison major, acquiesça la jeune femme. J'informe Proco et je reviens vous aider. »

Tandis qu'Evan hochait la tête, elle repartait déjà vers l'intérieur du village.

« - Allons-y, dit Ronon. »

John grogna en essayant de bouger. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Soit il avait la gueule de bois la plus carabinée de tous les temps, soit plus probablement il avait été paralysé par une arme. D'ailleurs il reconnaissait bien les effets de cette dernière, pas seulement dans sa tête mais également dans tout son corps endolori. Putain, il détestait ces engins ! Quant au métal froid de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et surtout ses mains attachées diablement serrées dans son dos, tout ça laissait à penser que ce n'était pas à l'infirmerie qu'il allait se retrouver en ouvrant les yeux. Et soudain, confirmant ses craintes, les détails de son agression lui revinrent en mémoire tandis qu'il luttait contre la nausée. Enfin, détails était un bien grand mot était donné qu'il avait été pris plus que par surprise. Attaquer par derrière. Quelle bande de lâches ! S'agitant dangereusement sur sa chaise pour tenter vainement de se défaire de ses entraves, il en était à chercher qui avait bien pu lui faire ça, sans pour autant oser ouvrir les yeux. Il avait peur de raviver la douleur dans son crâne tout autant que de découvrir l'effroyable vérité de sa situation.

Il eut alors l'impression que la situation en question empirait très nettement lorsqu'il entendit un petit ricanement raisonner près de lui. Un ricanement à vous glacer le sang, qu'il reconnu entre mille.

« - Cowen ! grogna-t-il en ouvrant enfin les yeux pour fusiller du regard l'un de ses pires ennemis – ennemis dont la liste s'était sacrément étoffée depuis son arrivée dans Pégase. »

Ainsi donc c'était un coup des Géniis ! Il aurait dû s'en douter. C'était les pires. John les haïssait certainement davantage que les Wraiths. Et Cowen pour le coup était probablement le plus mauvais. Pire qu'un cafard celui-là. On avait beau tirer la chasse encore et encore, il parvenait toujours à revenir à la surface avant d'escalader la cuvette. C'était grosso modo le contenu d'une réplique qu'il avait entendu un mois plus tôt dans "King Kong" et qui l'avait bien fait marrer sur le coup. Pourtant à présent il n'y avait plus de quoi rire et le confort de la salle de cinéma et plus particulièrement des bras de Rodney dans lesquels il aimait se blottir pour regarder un film lui manquèrent soudain plus que jamais.

« - Eh bien, eh bien, mon cher lieutenant-colonel, puisqu'on m'a récemment appris que vous aviez eu une promotion, quel plaisir de vous revoir.

- J'aimerais dire que le plaisir est réciproque.

- Et vous avez de surcroît toujours autant d'humour à ce que je vois.

- Dites, c'est pas que vous entendre parler n'est pas réel plaisir, parce que je vous jure que j'adore ça, mais vous pourriez peut-être commencer par me dire ce que je fais ici.

- Oh vous savez, toujours la même chose en somme, répliqua Cowen sur un ton badin. J'ai besoin de la collaboration du docteur Weir pour une petite affaire alors quelle meilleure façon de la persuader de coopérer qu'en menaçant votre vie ? »

John lui adressa un sourire froid, comme pour lui montrer qu'il n'était nullement impressionné par ses menaces.

« - Si vous aviez besoin de nous, pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir demandé directement ? Je croyais pourtant que nous étions vos alliés à présent.

- Les Géniis n'ont pas d'alliés. Des connaissances dévouées et prêtes à tout pour les aider à la limite, mais certainement pas d'alliés. Et encore moins un peuple arrogeant et sans scrupules comme le votre.

- Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Je vous l'ai dit. Nous avons des connaissances dévouées. Lorsque j'ai eu besoin de vous il m'a suffi de prévenir mes contacts sur différentes planètes d'ouvrir l'œil en échange d'une récompense. Je suis certain que vous n'imaginiez pas que quelqu'un pourrait vous trahir dans un village aussi sympathique que Valaria. Mais que voulez-vous, l'appât du gain restera toujours l'appât du gain. »

Eh merde ! pesta intérieurement John. Il aurait mieux fait de suivre sa première impression et se méfier de ces gens en fin de compte.

« - Oh, et pendant que j'y pense il est inutile que vous espériez que vos amis ne viennent vous sauver. Les Valariens ne vous ont pas trahis, un seul villageois travaille parfois pour moi, il est donc peu probable que quiconque en vienne à les soupçonner de quoi que ce soit. Et dans le cas contraire, j'ai de toute façon pris mes précautions. Les Géniis n'ont aucun lien avec cette planète. Personne, en dehors des quelques hommes qui m'ont accompagné ne la connait, il n'y a donc aucune chance qu'on ne vous retrouve ici. »

D'accord, apparemment jusque-là il était plutôt mal barré, pourtant John ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que personne sur la Cité, et surtout pas Rodney, jamais ne l'abandonnerait. Ce serait peut-être un peu long, mais ils viendraient le chercher. De toute façon s'il voulait garder la tête froide il avait intérêt à conserver de l'espoir.

« - Bien, à présent passons aux choses sérieuses, reprit Cowen. Il faut que je donne au docteur Weir une preuve que je vous retiens. Quoi de mieux qu'un petit morceau de votre personne. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Plutôt une oreille ou un doigt ? »

John déglutit avec difficulté tandis que Cowen, recommençant à ricaner, lui tournait le dos pour prendre un objet sur une petite table dans le coin opposé de la pièce.

D'accord, alors là ils avaient mis assez de temps. Il fallait à tout prix que la cavalerie arrive ! Tout de suite ! Ces mots hurlaient avec force dans sa tête, pourtant John commençait à vraiment craindre la suite des évènements.

« - Personnellement j'ai une petite préférence pour l'oreille, mais bon nous sommes entre gens civilisés, je vais donc me contenter d'un doigt. »

Tout en parlant, le Génii se tourna à nouveau vers lui, exhibant fièrement une pince coupante d'une taille impressionnante.

« - Voyons, n'ayez pas peur, ça ne fera mal qu'un bref instant, dit-il en souriant. »

Il se dirigea ensuite vers John, tandis que celui-ci, qui avait depuis longtemps oublié son mal de tête et sa nausée, tentait par tous les moyens de se détacher.

**TBC…**

_Eh oui, je sais ce vous pensez, encore un coup de Cowen. Très original. Mais j'assume, j'adore les Géniis... _**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos reviews.

Et voici la suite

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

**Chapitre 4.**

Elizabeth était assise à son bureau, occupée à rédiger le note de service prévenant le personnel de la base de la petite fête qui se tiendrait là le soir de Halloween dans un peu plus d'un mois – elle préférait prévenir les gens suffisamment en avance pour qu'ils puissent au besoin passer des commandes spéciales au Dédale. Elle continuait à croire que ce genre de distraction était une mauvaise idée, mais John, Rodney et Radek avaient beaucoup insisté. Elle avait cru pouvoir leur tenir tête, mais lorsque Carson s'en était mêlé à son tour, allant jusqu'à la harceler durant sa visite médicale, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de céder pour retrouver sa tranquillité. Une soirée après tout serait vite passée. Et puis le personnel méritait bien de temps en temps de relâcher la pression en s'amusant un peu. Pourtant, connaissant John et Rodney, qui avaient promis de tout organiser, elle n'était pas sûre que tout se passe au mieux. Enfin, au moins elle n'aurait plus à les supporter, jusqu'à la prochaine fois en tout cas, et pourrait elle aussi profiter de ce soir-là en compagnie de Radek. Deux mois qu'ils se fréquentaient, il était temps qu'ils officialisent les choses en venant ensemble, même si quasiment tout le monde semblait au courant. Après tout, les rumeurs allaient toujours bon train sur la Cité, même John et Rodney, qui avaient pourtant tenté de rester très discrets au début de leur relation, avaient fait les frais de ces commérages permanents.

Elle mettait la touche finale à sa note, rappelant à tous qu'elle refusait de voir qui que ce soit abuser de l'alcool – et tant pis si on la traitait de rabat-joie – lorsque le signal d'un vortex entrant se fit entendre depuis la salle de contrôle. Intriguée, après tout seules deux équipes étaient de sortie et aucune ne devait rentrer aussi tôt, elle quitta son bureau et interrogea Chuck, qui venait de baisser le bouclier, du regard.

« - Nous venons de recevoir le code d'identification du major Lorne, expliqua le jeune technicien. »

Et allons bon, l'équipe de Sheppard. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. S'ils revenaient précipitamment parce que les négociations avaient échoué, il allait entendre parler d'elle ce maudit militaire. Elle avait beau avoir beaucoup d'estime et d'amitié pour lui, sa façon de jouer les cabochards sur le terrain commençait à l'exaspérer sérieusement. Se tournant vers la salle d'embarquement, elle vit rapidement Teyla, Ronon puis Lorne émerger du vortex. Mais pas de Sheppard en vue. Subitement inquiète – et la mine sombre des trois arrivants n'arrangeait rien – elle dévala les escaliers pour arriver à leur rencontre.

« - Teyla, que se passe-t-il ? Où est John ? »

L'Athosienne, qui était profondément troublée, cherchait manifestement ses mots lorsqu'Evan posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et s'adressa à la dirigeante à sa place.

« - Le colonel a disparu docteur Weir, dit-il simplement.

- Disparu ? Comment ça disparu ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Nous ne le savons pas. »

Evan rapporta brièvement tous les évènements survenus depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés, racontant également qu'un jeune villageois assurait avoir vu John, inconscient, transporté à travers la Porte des étoiles par un groupe d'hommes louches, à une Elizabeth de plus en plus incrédule. Soudain la jeune femme remarqua que tout le personnel présent sur la mezzanine au dessus d'eux les fixait avec attention.

« - Venez avec moi, dit-elle à ses trois interlocuteurs en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. »

Arrivée en haut, elle leur fit signe de se rendre dans son bureau, elle-même s'arrêtant auprès de Chuck.

« - Chuck, veuillez demander au docteur Zelenka de me rejoindre dans mon bureau au plus tôt je vous prie.

- Bien madame.

- Et assurez-vous que la nouvelle de l'absence du colonel Sheppard ne sorte pas d'ici avant que je ne le décide. »

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part du jeune homme. Elizabeth prit ensuite un instant pour se frotter l'arrête du nez tout en luttant pour garder son calme. A présent la priorité était de mettre en place une équipe de recherche. Mais elle voulait également épargner Rodney pour l'instant. C'était à elle de lui annoncer la nouvelle, et non un quelconque bruit de couloir. En clair, elle avait beaucoup à faire en un minimum de temps. Une fois sûre qu'elle saurait faire face, elle se dirigea vers son bureau d'une démarche assurée.

« - Bien, l'un d'entre vous a-t-il une idée de qui a pu s'en prendre à John ?

- J'y ai déjà réfléchi, répondit Teyla. Ça ne peut pas être les Wraiths, je n'ai pas senti leur présence sur la planète. De toute façon ils ne seraient certainement pas contentés du colonel en cas d'attaque. Peut-être les Géniis, même si nous n'avons plus eu affaire à eux depuis longtemps et qu'il y a plus ou moins une trêve entre nous.

- Plus ou moins, confirma Elizabeth, qui avait toujours du mal à faire confiance à ce peuple malgré tous ses efforts.

- Ça peut aussi être un coup des Andrasiens, intervint Ronon.

- J'y ai pensé, dit Evan, mais ce n'est pas vraiment leur façon de faire. S'ils étaient venus sur la planète ils nous auraient abattus tous les quatre et ne se seraient certainement pas donné la peine d'emmener le colonel.

- Qu'importe, nous allons nous pencher sur les Géniis, les Andrasiens et les Valariens eux-mêmes, s'exclama Elizabeth. Le jeune garçon qui vous a dit avoir vu John être emmené à travers la Porte des étoiles, vous le pensez fiable ?

- Il n'a aucune raison de nous mentir, reprit Evan. Selon moi les Valariens n'y sont pour rien. Nous n'avons aucun problème avec eux, ce qui n'est pas le cas avec nos deux autres suspects. Silos nous a dit que le colonel était emmené inconscient par plusieurs hommes armés. Il ne peut s'agir que des Géniis ou des Andrasiens.

- Je vais contacter Cowen et Ophalie pour savoir ce qu'il en est avec leur peuple respectif. Quand à vous je veux que vous retourniez sur Valaria. Interrogez tous les villageois s'il le faut, parce qu'il y a bien quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose. »

Alors que la dirigeante finissait, Radek fit son entrée dans la pièce.

« - Elizabeth, que se passe-t-il ? Chuck n'a rien voulu me dire.

- Ah Radek, parfait. Alors voilà, il semblerait que John ait été enlevé sur Valaria puis conduit sur une autre planète.

- Enlevé ? Mais par qui ?

- Tout le problème est là, nous n'en savons rien. Je veux que tu accompagnes Teyla, Ronon et le major Lorne sur Valaria afin de relever les dernières adresses composées sur leur DHD. Ça nous donnera une base de travail.

- Entendu. Rodney est au courant ?

- Pas encore. Comme je viens de l'expliquer, je vais d'abord contacter Cowen et Ophalie, ensuite j'irai le prévenir.

- Emmenez Carson avec vous, conseilla Teyla. Ça va être une nouvelle difficile à encaisser pour lui, la présence de son meilleur ami ne sera certainement pas de trop.

- Excellente idée Teyla, je vais l'appeler pour qu'il se joigne à moi. »

A la vérité elle aurait préféré tout bonnement envoyer Carson lui-même se charger de rapporter la mauvaise nouvelle à Rodney, afin d'éviter le drame qui se produirait forcément. Pourtant, en tant que leader de l'expédition, elle savait parfaitement que ce genre de tâche lui incombait.

« - Vous êtes prêts à repartir immédiatement ?

- Bien sûr, confirma Ronon en se levant. Et ne vous en faites pas docteur Weir, nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut pour trouver des informations.

- Je vous fais confiance. »

Une fois seule dans la pièce, Elizabeth s'autorisa à soupirer profondément afin de se donner du courage pour la suite. Contacter Cowen ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais ce serait certainement pire avec Ophalie. Cette dernière était la dirigeante d'un tout petit peuple vivant sur une planète hostile. Guerriers pour la plupart d'entre eux et peu tolérants, leur rencontre avec l'équipe de Sheppard ne s'était pas particulièrement bien passée. Effectivement, ils avaient bien vite accusé les Atlantes d'être entièrement coupables de ce qui se passait actuellement dans la galaxie. Récemment sélectionnés, ils étaient ravis de pouvoir passer leur haine contre les Wraiths sur quelqu'un d'autre. Elizabeth était parvenu à faire libérer l'équipe après d'âpres négociations avec Ophalie, bien que la plupart des termes du marché passé ne lui convenait pas. Pourtant la nouvelle alliance qu'avaient scellée les deux femmes ne plaisait pas à tous le monde parmi les Andrasiens et un groupe d'entre eux avait juré la perte des Atlantes. Depuis, chaque fois qu'une équipe était sur le terrain Elizabeth craignait qu'ils ne tombent dans un guet-apens tendu par ces hommes. Mais Lorne avait probablement raison, ils auraient usé de la violence s'ils avaient été sur Valaria et non d'un pareil subterfuge.

Quant aux Géniis, la trêve qu'ils avaient conclue était elle satisfaisante pour les deux partis, Cowen n'avait donc aucune raison de la renier. En gros, retour à la case départ. Ou alors ils s'étaient faits de nouveau ennemis sans même le savoir, ce qui ne faciliterait pas vraiment les démarches pour retrouver John. Bon sang, se sentir aussi impuissant était tellement frustrant. Elle était dans une telle colère que pour un peu elle aurait été capable de tout fracasser dans la pièce, ce qui l'aurait très certainement soulagé. Au lieu de cela elle se leva et se rendit en salle de contrôle où elle demanda à Chuck de composer l'adresse des Géniis.

ooOoo

Cette satanée corde tenait décidément bon. Pourtant il fallait qu'il parvienne à s'en dégager. Il le fallait, sinon… Pensant avoir perdu la partie, il décida de gagner au moins un peu de temps. Peut-être que cela ne ferait que reculer l'inévitable, mais sait on jamais. Et puis, connaissant Cowen, qui avait une passion pour le son de sa propre voix, cela ne serait certainement pas difficile de le faire oublier pour un temps ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Alors que le Génii disparaissait de son champ de vision, s'approchant un peu trop de ses doigts à son goût, John décida de passer à l'action, tout en continuant d'espérer un miracle.

« - Cowen, pourquoi ? J'ai bien le droit de savoir pourquoi je suis ici avant que vous ne me mutiliez.

- Probablement, admit Cowen. Mais avant cela permettez-moi simplement de vous donner un conseil : il est inutile de tenter de vous libérer. Vous n'y arriverez pas, vous vous fatiguez simplement pour rien, or croyez-moi, vous allez avoir besoin de toutes vos forces dans les jours à venir. »

John se tortilla encore un instant puis décida que le Génii avait probablement raison, aussi s'immobilisa-t-il, non sans grimacer de mécontentement.

« - Bien, à présent… Comme vous devez vous en souvenir lors de notre première rencontre, nous voulions du C4 et un Jumper que nous n'avons évidement jamais eu. Entre temps nous vous avons fait nous même cadeau des prototypes de nos armes nucléaires, une fois de plus sans retour. Alors c'est simple, aujourd'hui je vais exiger à votre chère docteur Weir du C4, des Jumpers ainsi que des fournitures médicales et des denrées alimentaires.

- Tout ça contre ma misérable vie, ricana John. Apparemment vous me donnez plus d'importance que je n'en ai en réalité.

- Ne vous sous-estimez pas colonel. Je crois savoir que depuis la fameuse tempête lors de laquelle mes hommes avaient envahi votre Cité le docteur Weir vous doit la vie. Je lui donne là simplement une occasion de s'acquitter de sa dette.

- Elle me doit peut-être la vie, mais elle ne négociera pas avec des terroristes.

- C'est ce que nous verrons ! s'écria Cowen. A présent taisez-vous. Je ne veux plus vous entendre, sauf pour crier votre douleur. »

Eh voilà, retour à la case départ, se dit John tandis qu'il sentait le souffle de Cowen sur sa nuque. Fermant les yeux et serrant les dents pour parvenir à résister lorsque la douleur serait là, il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à la volée.

« - J'avais demandé qu'on ne me dérange pas ! aboya Cowen en se dirigeant vers le jeune soldat qui venait d'entrer.

- Désolé, mais nous avons un problème, balbutia le nouvel arrivant. »

S'autorisant à entrouvrir les yeux, John vit le jeune Génii murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son supérieur. Quelque chose de pas franchement réjouissant à en croire la pâleur soudaine de Cowen. La cavalerie, pensa John avec soulagement.

« - Ils sont nombreux ? demanda vivement Cowen.

- Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, mais apparemment plus que nous.

- Entendu, alors allons-nous en. Le plan de secours est prêt ?

- Nous n'attendons que votre ordre pour le mettre en application.

- Parfait. Partez devant, je vous retrouve à la Porte des étoiles. »

Se retournant vers lui, Cowen croisa le sourire amusé de son prisonnier.

« - Alors, ça ne se passe pas comme prévu on dirait, s'amusa le militaire.

- En effet. Mais la remarque peut s'appliquer à vous également. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser ce ne sont pas vos hommes qui ont investi le village. A présent je dois partir. Peut-être nous reverrons nous une prochaine fois, quoi que j'en doute. En tout les cas bon courage avec lui. »

Et avant que John ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, Cowen avait déjà filé, sans prendre évidement la peine de le détacher. Qui pouvait donc être cet homme qui semblait lui faire peur à ce point ? En tout cas suffisamment pour le pousser à fuir sans demander son reste. Tout en se creusant la tête pour trouver la réponse, John mit ce répit à profit pour tenter une nouvelle fois de venir à bout de cette maudite corde qui lui sciait les poignets. Mais rapidement, alors qu'il ne progressait pas d'un poil, la réponse à ses questions apparue à l'entrée de la pièce.

« - Kolya ! cracha-t-il.

- Comme on se retrouve, n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa celui-ci en venant vers lui, son arme à la main. »

**TBC…**

_Ne m'en veuillez pas trop, mais je me suis dégonflée et n'ai finalement pas eu le courage de mutiler John. Je sais, shame on me..._

_Concernant Kolya, ben dans la mesure où j'adore ce type, son arrivée était inévitable. Et puis ça rajoute un peu de suspense pour la suite, en tout cas j'espère._

_J'espère également que vous êtes quand même satisfait de l'intervention d'Elizabeth, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait mon cas. Je n'ai rien contre ce personnage, mais j'ai toujours énormément de mal avec elle, je ne sais jamais comment m'en sortir quand elle est présente dans l'une de mes fics..._

_Bref, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie et vous remercie de m'avoir lue. A bientôt_


	5. Chapter 5

Puisque vous avez été plusieurs à me la demander, voici la suite avec de l'avance. Je sais ce que vous allez dire, c'est court. Mais je voulais laisser un peu planer le suspense. Ben oui, je suis quand même un peu sadique parfois^^ Et rassurez-vous, le prochain chapitre sera là dans quelques jours.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et puis un merci plus particulier à Marash, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement. Bienvenue ici et merci pour tous tes gentils compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

**Chapitre 5.**

Sur Valaria les interrogatoires allaient bon train, mais n'avaient malheureusement toujours rien donné. Tandis que Teyla était restée auprès de Radek, qui travaillait sur le DHD, Ronon et Evan, avec l'appui de Proco, s'étaient installés sur la place centrale du village pour interroger tour à tour chacun des villageois. Comme cela risquait de leur prendre pas mal de temps, ils avaient décidé de commencer par les hommes, espérant ainsi parvenir plus rapidement à trouver leur lascar.

Mais évidement chacun d'entre eux semblait choqué qu'on puisse s'en prendre à l'un de leurs nouveaux alliés. Et ils étaient tous tellement disposés à donner leur avis sur la question que cela en devenait franchement énervant. Même Lorne, pourtant réputé pour son calme légendaire, était à deux doigts de perdre patience. Ronon quant à lui, il y avait déjà un moment qu'il ne faisait plus le moindre effort, se contentant de menacer directement chacune des personnes qui répondaient aux questions de Lorne.

Alors que le major renvoyait un nouveau villageois, sans avoir jusque là avancé d'un pouce, il vit soudain Shandro arriver en courant dans sa direction. Le jeune homme semblait passablement excité lorsqu'il se planta devant lui.

« - Qu'y a-t-il Shandro ? demanda Evan, manifestement curieux.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'homme que vous cherchez. Celui qui a aidé les étrangers à enlever le colonel Sheppard.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? lança Evan en se levant vivement.

- Dès que vous nous avez annoncés que quelqu'un de notre peuple vous avait probablement trahis je l'ai soupçonné. Je viens d'aller le voir et je l'ai trouvé en train de faire ses bagages. Il s'est montré distant et nerveux lorsque je l'ai interrogé. Il est clair qu'il n'a pas la conscience tranquille.

- Parfait, nous allons le voir immédiatement. »

Lorne prévint rapidement Teyla de la situation puis emboîta le pas à Shandro et un Ronon prêt à en découdre.

ooOoo

Elizabeth, suivie de Carson, entra de mauvaise grâce dans le laboratoire où travaillait Rodney. Les dernières heures avaient été riches en événements, mais le pire était pour maintenant. Affronter Rodney était définitivement l'épreuve de trop. D'autant qu'après lui avoir appris la mauvaise nouvelle, elle ne pourrait même pas lui donner de l'espoir grâce aux progrès qu'ils avaient pu faire dans la mesure où ils n'avaient fait aucun progrès justement. Ophalie avait été très claire, personne de son peuple n'était derrière l'enlèvement et, n'ayant aucune preuve pour la contredire, Elizabeth avait été obligée de prendre ses dires pour argent comptant. Quant à Cowen, il n'était même pas sur sa planète, mais en voyage diplomatique. Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas avancée le moins du monde. Restait à espérer que l'équipe sur Valaria ne revienne pas bredouille, parce qu'en attendant…

« - Il est tout seul, dit soudain Carson, la sortant du même coup de ses pensées. »

Effectivement, à part Rodney, installé au fond de la pièce, qui travaillait sur son portable et semblait ne pas les avoir entendu, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans la pièce.

« - Comme à son habitude il a dû renvoyer tout le monde, remarqua Elizabeth en souriant tristement. »

Carson hocha la tête. Oui, c'était bien Rodney ça. Tant mieux dans un sens, l'absence de témoins faciliterait un peu leur travail. Un peu.

« - Rodney ? appela la dirigeante alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

- Elizabeth, je n'ai pas encore fini la programmation, dit l'interpellé en se retournant vers elle. Je travaille aussi vite que je peux, mais devant rattraper comme à mon habitude les bourdes des incompétents qui me servent d'assistants ça m'a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu. Tiens Carson, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est vrai que je n'ai pas pris le temps d'aller déjeuner, mais je vais très bien.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes ici, expliqua Elizabeth. Ni pour votre travail, ni pour une hypothétique crise d'hypoglycémie. Rodney… »

Trop émue, la jeune femme s'interrompit. Effrayé par cette attitude qui n'augurait rien de bon, Rodney s'agita sur son tabouret.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ? Comment va John ? »

Comprenant d'Elizabeth n'était pas capable de continuer, alors même que Rodney avait besoin de savoir, Carson décida d'intervenir.

« - Rodney, il y a eu un problème sur Valaria, dit-il de sa voix la plus douce.

- Un problème ? Quel genre de problème ? Et vous ne m'avez pas répondu, comment va John ?

- Nous ne le savons pas, reprit Carson.

- Quoi ? s'écria le scientifique en se levant d'un bond.

- Il a disparu, parvint enfin à articuler Elizabeth.

- Il a… quoi ? Non, c'est impossible ! »

Elizabeth n'était pas sûre qu'il puisse encaisser, aussi interrogea-t-elle Carson du regard. Mais celui-ci la poussa à continuer. Au point où ils en étaient de toute façon… Elle expliqua donc tout ce qu'elle savait dans les moindres détails. Rodney, silencieux et immobile, l'écouta jusqu'à la fin avant de secouer vivement la tête.

« - Ce gamin doit faire erreur ! Je connais John, il a simplement dû se perdre dans la forêt. Ça lui est déjà arrivé.

- Teyla, Ronon et Lorne ont déjà inspecté la forêt, qui n'est d'ailleurs pas très étendue. Ils sont formels, John n'est plus sur la planète.

- C'est absurde ! s'exclama Rodney d'une voix tremblante. Alors où est-il dans ce cas ?

- Nous ne le savons pas, mais je peux vous assurer que nous ferons tout pour le retrouver, promit Elizabeth. A présent je vais retourner travailler. Quelqu'un doit bien savoir où il est passé et je veux trouver cette personne. Je vous laisse avec Carson. Ça va aller ? »

Sans répondre, Rodney se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il n'avait pas l'impression que ça allait. Au contraire il avait plutôt la sensation que quelqu'un était en train de broyer son cœur tant il avait mal.

« - Elizabeth, il faut le retrouver, murmura-t-il.

- Nous le retrouverons, affirma Elizabeth d'une voix ferme. »

Elle adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant au jeune homme, mais celui-ci détourna le regard en prenant subitement appui au bureau le plus proche.

« - Rodney, ça va ? s'inquiéta le médecin. »

Mais à peine finissait-il sa phrase que Rodney s'écroulait au sol, sans connaissance. Tandis qu'Elizabeth poussait un petit cri de surprise, Carson se précipita vers lui et chercha son pouls avant de brancher sa radio.

« - Ici Beckett. Je veux une équipe médicale dans le labo 5 immédiatement ! »

ooOoo

« - Où est Cowen ? demanda Kolya.

- Vous l'avez raté de peu, répondit John d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé. Il est parti à la Porte des étoiles. Il n'avait pas l'air rassuré. Dites, vous êtes pas censés être du même côté ? »

Ignorant délibérément la question, Kolya se saisit de sa radio.

« - Arthos, rendez vous immédiatement à la Porte des étoiles avec votre équipe. Cowen est en train de s'échapper.

- _A vos ordres !_

- Le chien! grogna Kolya après avoir éteint son émetteur. Comment a-t-il pu savoir que nous étions ici ? »

Même si la question ne lui était clairement pas destinée, John ne put résister à l'envie de lui lancer une pique.

« - Je croyais justement que c'était votre spécialité, à vous les Géniis, d'avoir des espions partout. A ce propos, Cowen semblait sûr que personne en dehors d'ici n'était au courant de notre présence. Comment avez-vous su où nous trouver ?

- Autre spécialité des Géniis, ricana Kolya. Nous fourrons notre nez partout. »

Alors qu'il ne se tenait qu'à un mètre de John, il sortit son couteau de son fourreau. Oh non ! pensa John, ça n'allait pas recommencer quand même.

« - Sheppard, vous vous souvenez de notre dernière rencontre ?

- Vous faites allusion à Dagan, là où une fois de plus je vous ai mis une raclée ? Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. D'ailleurs j'ai même fait le choix de vous laisser la vie sauve.

- Je suis justement là pour régler cette dette. »

Tandis que John cherchait à comprendre le sens de ces paroles, Kolya passa derrière lui et le débarrassa de la corde qui le retenait toujours prisonnier.

« - Vous êtes libre Sheppard. »

Celui-ci ramena ses mains devant lui et frotta doucement ses poignets rougis et endoloris tout en fixant le Génii avec incrédulité.

« - Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi me libérer alors que vous m'avez à votre merci ?

- Je tenais à m'affranchir de cette dette une bonne fois pour toute afin de pouvoir me débarrasser de vous en toute impunité la prochaine fois que vous croiserez ma route. Et j'en profite par la même occasion pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Cowen. »

Tandis que John se levait avec précaution, son mal de tête étant toujours là, Kolya récupéra ses armes sur la table où Cowen les avait posées un peu plus tôt.

« - A présent dites-moi, que ferez vous si je vous rends vos armes ?

- La même chose que vous j'imagine, je me lancerais à la poursuite de Cowen. Pour l'instant je pense que nous avons plus à gagner à ne pas nous entretuer.

- Bien dit, confirma Kolya en lui tendant son P90. Je garde celle-ci, rajouta-t-il en désignant le 9mm, elle pourrait m'être utile.

- Comme bon vous semble. A présent sortons d'ici ! »

Les deux hommes quittèrent rapidement la pièce et John n'eut d'autre choix que suivre Kolya à travers les enchevêtrements de couloirs qu'il avait lui-même emprunté inconscient la première fois. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« - Dites, finalement qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Cowen et vous ?

- Disons simplement que nos chemins se sont séparés lorsque j'ai compris que davantage que le peuple génii c'est sa petite personne qu'il veut servir.

- Et donc ?

- Il n'a plus rien à faire à la tête des Géniis selon moi.

- C'est donc pour ça que vous êtes ici. Pour vous débarrasser de lui et prendre ensuite sa place.

- On peut voir les choses comme ça en effet. A présent taisez-vous et avancez plus vite. »

Après encore quelques minutes de course, les deux hommes émergèrent à la lumière du jour. Alors que John réalisait que le bâtiment dans lequel il avait été retenu prisonnier était une espèce de temple à moitié en ruine qui marquait l'entrée d'un petit village, une énorme explosion fit trembler le sol, les expédiant tous les deux à terre. Kolya fut le premier à se remettre debout, regardant au loin la fumée noire qui s'élevait vers le ciel.

« - C'était quoi ça ? s'enquit John en se relevant à son tour.

- Je crois que ça venait de la Porte des étoiles.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est la Porte des étoiles qui a explosé ? s'écria John. »

Sans répondre, Kolya repartit au pas de course vers la source de l'explosion. Priant pour qu'il se trompe, John lui emboîta le pas, se souvenant tout à coup du plan de secours dont avait parlé Cowen. Pas bon ça !

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6.**

Lorne et Ronon étaient à présent dans une petite maisonnette en compagnie de Shandro et d'un jeune homme qu'il leur avait présenté comme étant le fils de Proco. Ronon, qui était planté devant la porte pour éviter qu'il ne prenne l'envie à ce traître de fuir, le fusillait du regard tandis que Shandro et Evan tentaient de faire preuve de tact, espérant pouvoir de cette façon parvenir à le pousser à coopérer.

« - Kindra, tu ne comprends pas, insista Shandro d'une voix douce. Ces hommes sont désormais nos alliés. C'est en tout cas la volonté de ton père, parce qu'une telle alliance sera bénéfique. Or comment veux-tu qu'ils nous fassent encore confiance après ce qui est arrivé au colonel Sheppard. Tu dois nous dire ce que tu sais.

- Je ne peux rien dire, marmonna Kindra. C'était l'un des conditions du marché.

- Quel marché ? demanda Evan, dont la patience commençait à venir à bout. »

Voyant que le jeune autochtone n'était toujours pas décidé à leur répondre, il décida finalement d'adopter une autre tactique, le genre de celle qui avait déjà fait ses preuves par le passé. Il haussa les épaules en esquissant un sourire amusé.

« - Pas grave. Tu ne veux pas parler, soit. Le problème vois-tu, c'est que l'homme qui a disparu à cause de toi s'avère être un très bon ami de Ronon, expliqua Evan en désignant le Satédien d'un signe de tête. Ronon qui, ai-je besoin de le préciser, n'a pas ma patience. Alors voilà ce que je vais faire : je vais quitter cette pièce en compagnie de Shandro et te laisser seul avec lui. Je reviendrai d'ici une heure voir si tu es plus disposé à parler. Ça te va ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, tenta Kindra, manifestement pas rassuré.

- Ah non ? s'amusa Evan en reculant vers la porte. Alors regarde bien. »

Il se retourna en faisant signe à Shandro de le suivre. Adressant un sourire entendu à Ronon, il posa la main sur la poignée. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, la voix apeurée de Kindra raisonna dans la pièce.

« - C'est bon, je vais vous dire ce que je peux mais par pitié ne me laissez pas seul avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez major, je devrais me vexer d'une telle réaction ? s'amusa Ronon. »

Evan, qui revenait vers Kindra, éclata de rire.

« - Au contraire, je trouve ça plutôt flatteur pour vous. Bien, à nous deux Kindra. A présent je veux tout savoir. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en soupirant.

« - A la vérité je ne suis pas au courant de grand-chose.

- Dis toujours, grogna Ronon, s'amusant à le voir sursauter.

- Il y a plusieurs semaines nous avions accueilli un voyageur qui est resté ici quelques jours parmi nous.

- Son nom ? exigea Evan.

- Il disait s'appeler Yana.

- Une idée de sa planète d'origine ?

- Pas la moindre. Il n'a rien dit et je n'ai rien demandé. Très vite il a découvert ce que tous ici savent depuis toujours, à savoir que j'ai de très mauvais rapports avec mon père. Je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec sa façon de diriger notre peuple, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il a déjà nommé ma sœur pour le remplacer dans quelques années, alors même que je suis l'aîné. Il y a longtemps que je souhaite quitter ce village, cette planète, mais jusque-là je n'avais pas eu d'opportunité pour le faire dans de bonnes conditions.

- Quel rapport avec ce Yana ? s'enquit Ronon, qui n'appréciait que modérément de le voir ainsi tourner autour du pot.

- J'y arrive. Yana m'a promis une place et un travail sur sa planète en échange d'un petit service.

- Quel type de service ? »

Kindra alla ouvrir le petit sac de voyage qu'il était en train de finir de préparer à l'arrivée des Atlantes.

« - Je vous jure, je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient l'intention d'enlever qui que ce soit. Il m'a donné deux photos et m'a demandé de le prévenir si l'un de ces deux hommes mettait le pied ici. »

Sortant les deux clichés en question, il les tendit à Evan. Deux photos en couleur de qualité plus de douteuse représentaient Sheppard et McKay.

« - Il ne vous a pas dit ce qu'il voulait à ces hommes ? demanda Evan en montrant les clichés à Ronon.

- Non, il m'a simplement dit que c'était important.

- Je vois. Alors ce matin quand vous avez vu le colonel Sheppard arriver avec nous vous vous êtes empressé de contacter Yana sur sa planète. Il va falloir que vous nous donniez l'adresse.

- Bien sûr. Il attendait mon message sur une planète inhabitée m'a-t-il dit. Je vais également vous donner la radio qu'il m'a fourni pour entrer en contact avec lui une fois la Porte des étoiles activée. Mais pitié, ne leur dites pas que c'est moi qui les aie trahis, j'ai trop besoin de leur aide.

- Comment ont-ils prévu de vous faire venir chez eux ? Vous avez une autre adresse ?

- Non, Yana m'a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher en personne pour me conduire là-bas. C'est pour ça que mes bagages sont prêts, je l'attends d'un instant à l'autre.

- Entendu, dans ce cas je laisse Ronon avec vous au cas où Yana viendrait, dit Evan, bien qu'il en doute. Pour ma part je vais essayer cette adresse que vous avez. »

Kindra tenta bien de protester en apprenant qu'il devait finalement rester seul avec Ronon, mais, voyant qu'Evan semblait loin de vouloir le plaindre, il se résigna à déclarer forfait.

Le major examina un moment l'adresse qu'il lui donna sur un morceau de parchemin avant de conclure qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, ce que Ronon confirma. La radio non plus ne leur était pas familière.

« - Ce n'est pas une technologie génii, remarqua Ronon.

- Pas que nous connaissions en tout cas. Les Andrasiens pour leur part n'ont jamais possédé une technologie aussi avancée. Notre seule chance c'est de trouver quelque chose sur cette planète. Je vais contacter Elizabeth puis nous irons y jeter un œil. »

Et tandis que Ronon s'installait tranquillement chez Kindra, manifestement ravi de pouvoir le garder à l'œil à défaut de lui faire payer ses actes, Evan reparti vers la Porte.

ooOoo

Elizabeth entra à l'infirmerie et se rendit directement dans le bureau de Carson. Elle aurait voulu aller prendre des nouvelles de Rodney plus tôt, mais le reste de sa journée avait filé à une telle vitesse. Et le pire dans tout ça était probablement qu'ils n'étaient pas plus avancés pour autant. Le major Lorne l'avait contactée pour lui faire part de ses découvertes sur Valaria. Elle lui avait envoyé plusieurs marines pour aller sur la planète évoquée par Kindra. Mais évidement ils avaient fait choux blanc. Il s'agissait d'une toute petite planète inhabitée sur laquelle ils avaient simplement trouvé les restes d'un petit campement de fortune, preuve que Yana ou quelque complice était resté là en attendant de pouvoir passer à l'action. Mais il était clair qu'après son rapt, John avait été emmené ailleurs. Ronon pour sa part avait décidé de rester quelques temps sur Valaria au cas où Kindra aurait des nouvelles de Yana, bien qu'Elizabeth doute que cela arrive. Radek pour sa part avait extrait de la mémoire tampon du DHD une bonne cinquantaine d'adresses, sans savoir évidement laquelle avait été composée au moment de l'enlèvement de John. En clair, ils étaient de retour à la case départ. Dès le lendemain Evan et Teyla avaient l'intention de commencer à visiter chacune des planètes en question, mais cela risquait de leur prendre des semaines, et rien ne garantissait même que John soit encore en vie, détail dont elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire part à Rodney bien évidement.

Entrant dans le petit bureau après y avoir été invitée, elle fut accueillie par un Carson au visage angoissé.

« - Des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

- Pas la moindre, mais nous n'avons pas l'intention d'abandonner les recherches pour autant. Comment va Rodney ?

- Il n'est pas au mieux. Son malaise était dû à l'émotion et il était encore bien secoué à son réveil. J'ai décidé de le garder ici jusqu'à demain par précaution. Pour l'instant il se repose, je lui aie donné de quoi l'aider à se détendre, ce qui a été loin d'être évident.

- J'imagine. Vous pensez que ça va aller pour lui ?

- Je pense. Il sait être fort quand il le faut, même si la situation n'est pas évidente pour lui. L'idéal serait évidement de retrouver John au plus vite, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Et en attendant, eh bien nous allons essayer de l'aider au mieux. Parce qu'il va avoir besoin de nous.

- Bien sûr. Nous serons tous là pour lui. J'imagine que je ne peux pas aller le voir pour l'instant.

- Je préférerais effectivement qu'il dorme encore un peu. Il a eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

- Je comprends. Dites-moi, vous avez fini votre service ?

- Depuis près de deux heures, confirma le médecin en souriant. Mais vous connaissez ça j'imagine, toujours des rapports à remplir.

- Oh oui, je suis une experte dans ce domaine. Vous pourriez remettre ce travail à demain et venir avec moi au mess, qu'en dites-vous ? Radek est plongé dans la base de données des Anciens afin de faire des recoupements avec les adresses qu'il a récupérée et je ne me sens pas le cœur d'aller manger toute seule.

- Allez, c'est d'accord ! s'écria Carson en se levant. Je peux me permettre une pause moi aussi j'ai eu pas mal d'émotions pour la journée. Je reviendrai voir Rodney ensuite.

- A la bonne heure. De cette façon vous pourrez me raconter ce qui c'est passé avec Cadman. J'ai été attristée d'appendre que vous aviez rompu. »

Carson posa un regard incrédule sur elle tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce.

« - Mais enfin, c'est arrivé il y a seulement quelques jours et je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir fait une annonce officielle. Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

- Disons que Rodney n'a pas su tenir sa langue et en a parlé à Radek.

- Qui n'a pas su tenir sa langue lui non plus manifestement, s'amusa Carson.

- Manifestement, confirma la jeune femme en riant. »

Tout en se dirigeant vers le mess, ils se turent un instant, pensant à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Alors que Rodney et John traversaient une telle crise, eux n'hésitaient pas à s'amuser et se détendre. Carson adressa finalement un sourire rassurant à son amie.

« - Ils ne nous en voudraient pas de nous changer les idées. D'autant que nous savons tous les deux que dès demain vous mettrez tout en œuvre pour retrouver John.

- Et vous pour soutenir Rodney.

- Absolument. »

Rassurés quant à leur conduite, c'est le cœur plus léger qu'ils entrèrent à la cantine.

ooOoo

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, John et Kolya eurent la confirmation de ce qu'ils avaient craint. La Porte des étoiles n'était plus là. A la place ils trouvèrent un cratère noirci et fumant encombré de structures métalliques et ce que John identifia comme des morceaux de chair sanguinolents.

« - Mes hommes, gémit Kolya. Ce salaud a fait sauter mes hommes avec cette maudite Porte ! »

John se fichait pas mal du sort de quelques Géniis, mais la Porte en revanche… Merde, sous le choc son cerveau avait dû se mettre sur pause un moment parce qu'il réalisait seulement maintenant ce que cela signifiait. Putain ! Il était coincé ici ! Avec Kolya ! Et surtout, pire que tout, loin de son Rodney ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir devenir ? Sentant ses jambes se dérober sous lui, il atterrit lourdement par terre, à côté d'un morceau suffisamment grand de la Porte pour qu'il puisse y identifier le reste d'un symbole. Ironique ! C'était l'un des symboles qui composaient l'adresse d'Atlantis. Il le prit en main et dut lutter contre les larmes. Ah non, hein, il devait se remettre ! Cette conduite n'était pas digne d'un homme tel que lui. Et puis par dessus tout Kolya ne devait pas le voir dans cet état, même si lui aussi semblait bien ébranler. La perte de ses hommes sans aucun doute. Quoique John n'ait jamais soupçonné qu'un homme tel que lui puisse être peiné par la mort d'autres personnes que lui-même.

« - Ces hommes étaient les meilleurs, dit soudain le Génii. Ils ne méritaient pas de finir ainsi. »

John hocha la tête. En tant que dirigeant, c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait comprendre. La tristesse de l'autre homme parvint au moins à le débarrasser un peu de sa propre peine. Un peu. Et de manière certainement bien temporaire.

« - Combien étaient-ils ? demanda-t-il en mettant le morceau de Porte à l'abri dans l'une de ses poches.

- Quatre. De toute jeunes hommes, pas encore corrompus par Cowen et son régime pourri de l'intérieur.

- Quatre ? Vous pensiez réussir votre coup avec seulement quatre hommes ? s'écria John en éclatant d'un rire triste.

- Nous étions venus hier poser des pièges qui devaient se déclencher juste avant notre arrivée aujourd'hui afin de leur faire croire que nous étions plus nombreux. Un plan parfait. Si seulement ce traître ne s'était pas empressé de fuir.

- Et ça vous étonne ? railla John.

- J'avais espéré qu'il oserait enfin m'affronter. Comme cela nous arrivera à vous et moi tôt ou tard.

- A ce stade je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux tard que tôt. Parce que pour l'instant, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous sommes coincés ici. Je crois que nous avons plus à gagner à nous allier pour tenter de nous sortir de là. Pour l'instant.

- En effet, pour l'instant. »

John se leva et les deux hommes s'affrontèrent un instant du regard. La haine qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre était toujours là, aucun d'eux ne devait plus rien à l'autre, ils auraient pu sortir leurs armes et en finir immédiatement. Ils auraient pu… Mais qu'auraient-ils eu à y gagner ? D'un commun accord ils décidèrent qu'il était plus intelligent de remettre leurs dissensions à plus tard. Hochant la tête de concert, ils se serrèrent finalement la main.

« - Bien, à présent que ça c'est réglé, où sommes nous ?

- Venture. Une toute petite planète au milieu d'un système solaire inhabité, expliqua Kolya. Les habitants n'ont jamais franchi la Porte des étoiles. Cowen a trouvé ce lieu un peu par hasard voilà plus d'un an alors qu'il cherchait une planète où se cacher en cas de besoin.

- Oui, ou pour y mener des coups en toute discrétion.

- Ça aussi, confirma Kolya.

- Il y a une quelconque technologie exploitable qui pourrait nous aider à nous sortir de là ?

- Il reste peut-être quelque chose dans le bâtiment où vous avez été retenu prisonnier. Les Venturiens étaient en plein âge d'or il y a deux générations, mais…

- Laissez-moi deviner. Les Wraiths ?

- Ils semblaient avoir oublié leur existence jusque là et… enfin disons qu'ils se sont bien rattrapés cette fois là.

- Je vois. Et aujourd'hui ?

- Ils se reconstruisent lentement, mais ne vous attendez pas à des miracles de leur part. A présent il s'agit plus d'agriculteurs que de grands scientifiques. Au fait, en parlant de scientifique, la rumeur est vraie ?

- Quelle rumeur ? demanda John, inquiet.

- Qu'il y aurait une relation entre vous et McKay ? »

Eh oui, John avait vu juste, décidément les Géniis devaient vraiment avoir des espions partout pour être au courant de cela. Préférant couper cours aux questions de son allié provisoire, il décida de ne pas répondre.

« - Je vois. Nous en reparlerons plus tard, s'amusa Kolya.

- Ouais, compte là-dessus, marmonna John. »

De toute façon à cet instant il avait tout sauf envie de penser à Rodney.

« - Dites, vous pensez qu'ils vont accepter de nous accueillir ?

- Nous ferons en sorte de ne pas leur laisser le choix.

- Comme si nous l'avions, remarqua John, dépité.

- Pas faux. »

Et puisque de toute façon ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici, ils reprirent la direction du village alors que le soleil déclinait paresseusement à l'horizon.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

Cette fois, je sens que vous allez m'aimer en voyant la taille de ce chapitre^^ N'étant pas une sadique, je n'ai pas eu le coeur à l'interrompre en plein milieu d'une scène, donc voici pour vous...

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

**Chapitre 7.**

Rodney avait mal dormi malgré les calmants de Carson. Tellement mal dormi qu'il était épuisé ce matin. Non, en fait c'était même plus que ça. Il était comme… vidé, comme mort à l'intérieur. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pratiquement pas dormi à la vérité, il avait pensé à John toute la nuit. Et il avait fini par en arriver à la conclusion que son compagnon était encore en vie, parce que dans le cas contraire il l'aurait forcément senti. John et lui étaient bien trop liés pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce genre de chose, quelque soit la distance qui les séparait. Pourtant cette idée ne lui remontait que très sommairement le moral, parce que s'il ne parvenait à le retrouver cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose de le savoir en vie.

Ainsi perdu dans ses sinistres pensées, il sursauta lorsque Radek posa une main amicale sur son épaule. Et merde ! pensa-t-il. Même à cette heure-ci il n'y avait pas moyen d'être tranquille. Il avait pourtant fui l'infirmerie très tôt pout éviter de tomber sur Carson, dont la sollicitude à son égard frisait l'excès, et avait fait l'impasse sur le petit-déjeuner – ce qui n'était pas un véritable sacrifice dans la mesure où il se sentait bien incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit – pour venir directement dans son laboratoire, où il espérait rester seul le plus longtemps possible. Mais évidement c'était trop demandé à Radek de lui foutre un peu la paix ! A croire que personne ne comprenait ce qu'il traversait. Se détournant de la fenêtre devant laquelle il était planté depuis un bon moment, n'ayant toujours pas trouvé le courage de se mettre au travail, il se tourna vers son collègue et se contenta de le regarder fixement, l'air hagard.

« - Ouh là ! souffla Radek, surpris.

- Quoi ?

- Ne vous vexez pas, mais… enfin vous avez vraiment une sale tronche. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir aller dans vos quartiers vous reposer ?

- Ben voyons ! La tarlouze de service qui n'arrive pas à surmonter la disparition de sa tapette de petit-ami, amusant hein ? s'écria Rodney d'un ton rogue. Mais je vous en prie, n'hésitez surtout pas à vous marrer et à le raconter autour de vous. »

Etonné par un tel comportement, Radek s'écarta de quelques pas.

« - Mais enfin, pourquoi cette réaction Rodney ? Que je sache je ne me suis jamais moqué ni de vous ni de John concernant votre histoire. Bien au contraire, j'ai toujours été l'un de vos plus fidèles soutiens. »

Rodney hocha la tête tandis que son visage se radoucissait.

« - Je vous demande pardon, je suis… J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, alors je ne sais plus trop ce que je dis »

Effectivement, pour qu'il en arrive à s'excuser de cette façon c'est qu'il était vraiment au trente-sixième dessous. Pourtant, une fois n'est pas coutume, Radek n'eut pas le cœur à le taquiner.

« - Il ne faut pas que vous vous inquiétez, on le retrouvera très vite. Lizzie est sur le pied de guerre avec Lorne depuis quatre heures ce matin pour mettre sur pied les recherches. Alors je crois que le mieux que vous ayez à faire c'est de vous occuper de vous afin que John vous retrouve en bon état à son retour.

- Comment pouvez-vous être si sûr qu'il reviendra ? Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Tout ce que je sais c'est que personne ici n'a la moindre idée de l'endroit où il a été emmené.

- Vous devez essayer de garder espoir. Je sais combien ce que vous traversez est dur, mais vous…

- Non ! l'interrompit brutalement Rodney. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que je traverse, d'accord ? Vous, quand vous aurez fini votre journée de travail vous pourrez retrouver Elizabeth, passer la nuit avec elle. Alors que moi… Moi je suis seul, et peut-être définitivement. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, il pouvait sentir les larmes monter. S'essuyant rageusement les yeux, il reprit d'un ton enragé.

« - Et puis j'en ai marre que tout le monde essaie de me remonter le moral. J'aimerais que vous me foutiez tous la paix, que vous me laissiez déprimer si c'est ce dont j'ai besoin !

- Rodney…

- La ferme ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Je veux John, juste John. »

Et alors que sa voix se brisait, il s'approcha de la table la plus proche, se saisit de la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, à savoir un microscope, et le jeta à travers la pièce. Il attrapa ensuite son portable et lui infligea le même sort. Radek se mit précautionneusement sur le côté pour éviter de rester sur la trajectoire de l'un de ces objets volants et brancha sa radio pour appeler Carson à la rescousse. Il s'approcha ensuite de Rodney, qui en était à frapper la fenêtre avec un tabouret, et tenta de le ceinturer, mais rien à faire, l'autre tenait bon.

« - Rodney, vous devez vous calmer. Carson va arriver, il va vous aider.

- M'en fous. Je veux qu'on me le rendre ! Je veux juste qu'on me le rende ! »

Cette fois il pleurait vraiment, mais semblait s'en moquer, ou plus probablement ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, tout en continuant à cogner sans fin son tabouret contre la fenêtre. Radek revint de nouveau à la charge, tenta de raisonner son ami, sans grands résultats. Rodney n'avait pas du tout l'intention de l'écouter et encore moins de se laisser faire. Avec toute l'énergie du désespoir il parvint à se débarrasser de Radek en l'envoyant voler à travers la pièce. Le Tchèque atterrit lourdement sur le sol dans un cri de douleur.

ooOoo

Carson, arrivant sur ces entrefaites avec son équipe, vit Radek tenter de se relever en tenant son bras endolori au moment où la vitre mise à mal par Rodney éclatait finalement en morceaux. Il avait décidément bien fait de se dépêcher, c'était plus grave encore que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

« - Marie, occupez-vous de Radek, lança-t-il d'une voix assurée en se dirigeant pour sa part vers McKay. Henry, venez avec moi. Et pour l'amour du ciel faites attention aux morceaux de verre… »

Verre qui avait volé dans une bonne partie de la petite pièce, recouvrant le sol et tout le matériel à proximité. Rodney pour sa part semblait bien s'en moquer. Il s'était laissé tomber à genoux au milieu des morceaux coupants et pleurait comme un bébé. Craignant une nouvelle fois qu'il ne perde son calme, Carson fit signe à l'infirmier de se tenir prêt à intervenir. Lui-même sortit une seringue de la poche de sa blouse dont il injecta le contenu dans le bras de son ami d'un geste expert avant de s'accroupir près de lui.

« - Ça va aller dans un instant Rodney, lui dit-il d'une voix douce en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu vas très vite te sentir mieux.

- Je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie, marmonna le scientifique.

- Pour l'instant tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Mais je te promets de bien m'occuper de toi. Henry, approchez la civière s'il vous plaît, nous allons l'allonger. »

Et tandis que Rodney chuchotait des paroles incohérentes, au milieu desquelles Carson entendit néanmoins plusieurs fois le prénom de John, les deux hommes l'installèrent sur la civière, où il sombra presque immédiatement dans l'inconscience.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez donné ? interrogea Radek, qui avait fini par se relever.

- Un simple calmant. Il devrait se réveiller assez vite. Radek, que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est de ma faute. Je lui ai sorti des banalités comme quoi nous allions vite retrouver John. C'était complètement absurde de lui dire ça. Il m'a fait comprendre que personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il traversait, ce qui est vrai à mon avis, puis il est devenu comme fou.

- Oui, je craignais bien qu'il se passe quelque chose dans ce goût là, confirma tristement Carson. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il aille bien avant de le laisser quitter l'infirmerie, mais il s'est enfui, littéralement, avant même que je ne reprenne mon service. Je vais l'y ramener et cette fois il y restera aussi longtemps que je l'exigerais.

- Prenez bien soin de lui.

- Bien sûr. Et vous, ça va ? Il ne vous a pas fait trop mal ?

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je m'en sortirai certainement avec un simple bleu.

- Tant mieux. Je préférerais néanmoins que vous passiez me voir dans la matinée. Je vais l'emmener à présent. Je vous laisse prévenir Elizabeth si vous voulez bien.

- Oui, je m'en occupe tout de suite. »

Carson le salua rapidement puis escorta son patient vers son antre. Radek les suivit du regard en soupirant. Pauvre Rodney. A la vérité, il comprenait totalement sa réaction parce que si lui-même perdait Lizzie il y avait fort à parier qu'il devienne fou furieux. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à prévenir sa compagne justement, ce qui l'embêtait beaucoup étant donné qu'Elizabeth était déjà suffisamment sur les nerfs depuis la veille.

ooOoo

John faisait les cent pas dans la petite pièce que l'une des familles avait mis à leur disposition à Kolya et lui-même. Le Génii pour sa part dormait encore comme un bienheureux, mais c'était trop demander à John. A chaque fois qu'il était parvenu à somnoler durant la nuit, c'était pour rêver de son compagnon. Immanquablement il finissait par se réveiller en sursaut, plus malheureux à chaque fois. Aussi, lorsque le soleil avait commencé à se lever avait-il décidé d'arrêter les frais et, ne voulant assister au spectacle du lever du jour – c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait généralement avec Rodney, seul cela n'avait aucun intérêt – il marchait sans fin en regardant tout ce qui l'entourait. C'était plutôt spartiate comme endroit. Une pièce beaucoup moins grande que ses quartiers sur Atlantis, meublée en tout et pour tout de deux petits lits, une commode et une chaise. Enfin, il n'y avait pas lieu de se plaindre, cela aurait pu être pire, bien pire. Ils auraient pu être obligés de dormir dehors, ou, pire encore, la pièce n'aurait pu comporter qu'un grand lit, ce qui l'aurait obligé à le partager avec Kolya. Oui, décidément, concernant leur logement il avait le cul bordé de nouilles. Pour le reste en revanche c'était une toute autre histoire. Il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il allait pouvoir se tirer de là. Et y avoir pensé des heures durant n'y avait pas changé grand-chose.

« - Dites, vous pourriez pas arrêter de remuer pendant cinq minutes, dit tout à coup Kolya en s'asseyant au milieu de son lit.

- Désolé. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Moi en revanche jusque-là je n'avais aucun mal à y parvenir.

- Comment faites-vous ?

- Quoi ? Pour dormir ? Personne ne vous a donc jamais appris ?

- Très amusant, railla John. Pour réussir à dormir dans ses conditions ?

- Les lits sont plutôt douillets et la pièce agréable, je ne vois pas vraiment où est le problème.

- Vous le faites exprès, c'est pas possible ! Je voulais parler de notre situation. Si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes coincé tout autant que moi sur cette foutue planète.

- Ah, ça. Eh bien j'essaie d'en prendre mon parti. C'est pas en me rendant malade que je vais pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit.

- Facile à dire, grogna John.

- Probablement. Il est clair également que la présente situation est plus facile pour moi que pour vous. Moi je laisse une vie d'errance derrière moi. La plupart de mes rares amis ont été tués par Cowen et son régime corrompu. Je ne perds pas grand-chose. Vous en revanche… Atlantis, vos amis et McKay bien sûr.

- Ah non, vous n'allez pas recommencer avec vos allusions !

- Sheppard, je vous ai entendu prononcer son prénom à plusieurs reprises cette nuit, alors il est vraiment inutile pour vous de continuer à nier. De toute façon je me fiche bien de ce qu'il peut exister entre vous. En revanche vous soulageriez ma curiosité en m'expliquant comment un homme tel que vous peut être attiré par McKay. »

John serra les dents en entendant cette réflexion. C'était quelque chose qui lui avait été souvent demandé sur Atlantis tant Rodney semblait être insupportable aux yeux de tous. Il n'avait jamais de réponse toute faite à donner. Il aimait Rodney, point. Au-delà de cela il ne pouvait en expliquer la raison. Et il n'allait certainement pas s'y essayer auprès d'un homme qui avait été son ennemi – et celui de Rodney par la même occasion – jusqu'à la veille.

« - Franchement je n'ai aucune envie d'aborder ce sujet avec vous Kolya.

- Soit. Cela aussi viendra en temps voulu j'imagine.

- Dites, c'est pas parce qu'on a décidé de faire une trêve que vous allez subitement devenir mon meilleur ami.

- Bien sûr que si, s'amusa le Génii. Nous finirons pas devenir amis pour la bonne et simple raison que nous n'aurons pas le choix. »

Tandis que John lui lançait un regard noir, il se leva et enfila son pantalon, qui était resté au pied de son lit durant la nuit.

« - Allez venez, descendons à présent où nos hôtes vont être forcés de nous attendre pour aller aux champs. »

Puis il quitta la pièce sans attendre John, qui se décida finalement à lui emboîter le pas. Décidément Kolya semblait tout à fait prendre son parti de cette situation, ce qui était loin d'être son cas en revanche. Jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à rester ici alors que Rodney l'attendait sur Atlantis. Non, il était hors de question qu'il reste ici à jouer les fermiers. S'il existait un seul moyen de quitter cette planète, alors il le trouverait, foi de Sheppard.

ooOoo

Elizabeth entra en trombe à l'infirmerie et se précipita au chevet de Rodney, où Carson se trouvait également. Un regard vers le Canadien, qui s'agitait en gémissant sur son lit, lui confirma ce que son compagnon lui avait appris. La situation semblait grave.

« - Carson, Radek vient de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé au laboratoire. Comment va-t-il ?

- Pas très bien j'en ai peur. Comme vous pouvez le voir il est très agité malgré les sédatifs. Il était en état de choc et cela risque de prendre un moment pour s'améliorer.

- Que pouvons-nous faire pour lui ?

- Je vais le garder ici un moment et demander au docteur Heightmeyer de passer le voir régulièrement.

- Son état risque d'empirer ?

- Je le crains. A ce stade, sans John, il donne l'impression de ne plus vouloir vivre.

- Il déprime c'est normal, mais…

- C'est plus que de la dépression, l'interrompit le médecin d'une voix douce. Regardez-le, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même et cela ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures. »

Fixant à nouveau son ami, qui oscillait entre conscience et inconscience, Elizabeth réalisa que Carson avait raison. Pâle, les yeux cernés, le corps tremblant et le visage régulièrement défiguré par une grimace douloureuse, Rodney ne semblait pas être loin de la mort. Impressionnant les ravages dont était capable l'amour lorsqu'il ne se contentait plus d'être la plus belle chose monde.

« - Ça va aller Rodney, murmura Carson en serrant brièvement sa main avant de se tourner vers Elizabeth. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'entende pour l'instant, mais dans le doute… »

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire triste.

« - Je suis certaine que vous faites au mieux pour lui.

- Moi j'ai plutôt la sensation d'être totalement impuissant. Ecoutez Elizabeth, je n'ai pas voulu en parler plus tôt pour ne pas inquiéter qui que ce soit, mais il y a des précédents.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Vérifiant une dernière fois les constantes de Rodney, Carson fit signe à la dirigeante de le suivre.

« -Venez, allons dans mon bureau. Nous pourrons bavarder plus tranquillement. »

Avisant une infirmière quelques mètres plus loin, il l'interpella.

« - Silvia, pouvez-vous rester au chevet du docteur McKay jusqu'à mon retour ?

- Bien sûr docteur.

- Et prévenez-moi en cas de changement, quel qu'il soit. »

La jeune infirmière acquiesça puis fit demi-tour pour se rendre auprès de Rodney.

Carson et Elizabeth reprirent leur route en silence jusqu'au bureau du médecin, où ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

« - Elizabeth, avez-vous déjà entendu parler du syndrome du cœur brisé ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- C'est une appellation imaginée selon moi pour parler de quelque chose qui demeure un mystère pour la médecine moderne. Lors de l'un de mes stages en hôpital durant mes études j'ai eu la chance, enfin si l'on peut dire, de m'occuper de l'un de ces cas, qui restent heureusement assez rares. Une jeune femme avait été admise au service psy pour dépression avant d'être transférée en médecine générale parce que ses organes étaient tout bonnement en train de cesser de fonctionner. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme d'une petite trentaine d'années, au demeurant en parfaite santé jusque là mais dont l'organisme cessait peu à peu de fonctionner. Nous avons tout essayé pour la traiter, mais en vain. Trois jours après son arrivée dans le service elle a succombé à un arrêt cardiaque. Ebranlé par ce décès qui restait inexplicable pour moi, je me suis renseigné sur elle. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris que son mari était décédé quelques mois plus tôt et qu'elle ne s'en était jamais remise selon ses proches. C'est comme si… son cœur brisé s'était subitement vu incapable de fonctionner. »

Lorsqu'il s'interrompit, Elizabeth resta un moment silencieuse, méditant à tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« - Mais ce dont vous faites allusion est clairement psychosomatique. Je veux dire, c'est elle-même qui s'est laissée mourir. Elle l'a choisi, peut-être pas consciemment, mais il n'en demeure pas moins que c'est elle qui l'a voulu ainsi.

- Absolument.

- Et vous croyez sincèrement que Rodney serait capable de se laisser mourir comme cette femme ?

- Vous l'avez dit vous même Elizabeth, elle l'a fait inconsciemment. Je n'affirme pas que Rodney va faire la même chose, mais il est clair qu'à ce stade il est très fragile psychologiquement. Peut-être même trop fragile, alors si John ne revenait pas… Je ferai tout mon possible pour l'aider, mais encore faut-il qu'il veuille de mon aide parce que dans le cas contraire je ne pourrais rien faire.

- Il est fort, plaida Elizabeth d'une voix qui se voulait convaincue. Il s'en remettra.

- Je l'espère sincèrement. Disons seulement que je préfère être prêt à tout. Au cas où.

- Oui, au cas où. Ecoutez Carson, honnêtement je ne sais pas quoi penser. Pourtant je suis quelqu'un de romantique, Radek dirait même fleur bleue, mais apparemment je suis trop terre à terre pour comprendre. Même en me mettant à sa place, si je devais perdre Radek, Dieu m'en préserve, je souffrirais évidement mais tôt ou tard je sais que j'arriverais à faire face. Et lui aussi si les rôles étaient inversés. Se laisser mourir par amour c'est… Non, je ne peux pas le concevoir.

- Je ne me permettrais pas de dire que Rodney et John s'aiment plus que Radek et vous, mais dans l'esprit de Rodney en tout cas il est possible qu'il ne voit pas de solution, qu'il ne sache pas comment aborder la vie sans John. D'autant qu'ils ont traversé beaucoup d'épreuves depuis qu'ils sont ensemble. Ça rapproche.

- Bien sûr, mais tout de même… J'espère que vous n'allez pas me juger à cause de ça, souffla la jeune femme.

- Evidement que non. Nous sommes tous différents, avec des convictions différentes, c'est pour ça que Rodney peut voir l'amour différemment de vous.

- Je vois où vous voulez en venir. Ecoutez, c'est simple, si lui ne voit pas comment vivre sans John, cela va être notre rôle de le lui apprendre. Parce qu'il est hors de question de le perdre lui aussi en plus de John. D'ailleurs, concernant John je n'ai pas perdu espoir pour ma part.

- C'est sûr, le ramener serait ce qu'il y aurait de plus simple. Comment s'organisent les recherches ?

- Teyla et Lorne viennent de partir pour explorer l'une des planètes dont nous avons trouvé l'adresse sur le DHD de Valaria et Ronon se joindra à eux dès demain. Les visiter toutes risque de prendre du temps, mais ils sont tous les trois motivés et continueront le temps qu'il faudra.

- Bien sûr. Ça me semble être un bon plan, pour le peu que je m'y connaisse là-dedans, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Tenez-moi au courant de l'évolution si vous le voulez bien.

- Entendu.

- Et je pense qu'il serait bon pour Rodney qu'il sache lui aussi comment ça se passe. Qui sait, il aura peut-être quelques idées à vous soumettre. Je pense qu'il aimerait pouvoir participer, même un tout petit peu.

- C'est entendu, j'irai le voir dès qu'il ira mieux. Merci de pendre soin de lui de cette façon Carson.

- Eh bien, je ne fais que mon travail, rétorqua le médecin avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Oui, c'est ce que certain pourrait croire, sourit Elizabeth en se levant. »

Carson lui adressa un signe de tête tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce avant de se laisser aller au fond de son fauteuil. Ce qu'il avait dit à Elizabeth était en dessous de la vérité. En fait, il était mort de peur pour Rodney. Il n'avait pas de raison concrète pour s'inquiéter à ce point, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il fallait s'attendre au pire, que Rodney était vraiment en danger. Préférant ne prendre aucun risque, il se leva finalement pour se rendre auprès de son ami. Il était prêt à veiller sur lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre s'il le fallait, mais il refusait que Rodney ne s'enfonce davantage.

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour vos reviews. Et voici la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

**Chapitre 8.**

Dix jours ! Dix jours qu'il était coincé sur cette planète à la con et il était en train de devenir dingue. En plus il était totalement épuisé. En échange de la chambre mise à leur disposition, Kolya et lui devaient donner un coup de mains dans les champs. Une activité totalement dénuée d'intérêt. Et harassante, même pour un homme comme lui, habitué à toujours vivre à cent à l'heure. Mais le pire c'était probablement les nuits. Il ne parvenait à dormir plus d'une heure d'affilée tant Rodney lui manquait. Cette absence était si dure à supporter qu'il avait mal. Physiquement mal. Il se consumait de douleur d'autant qu'il ne parvenait à se le sortir de la tête à un quelconque moment. Cela en devenait intolérable.

La seule chose qui parvenait à lui faire garder la raison, c'était la découverte qu'il avait faite trois jours plus tôt en visitant ce qu'il avait tout d'abord pris pour un temple. En fait de temple, le bâtiment où il avait brièvement été retenu prisonnier était, selon les dires des ses hôtes, une ancienne usine, du temps où le peuple était prospère. Et effectivement en y regardant de plus près, il avait découvert pas mal de matériel plutôt moderne. Tout à fait le genre de technologie qui aurait intéressé Rodney. Alors, dans l'espoir absurde de trouver quelque chose qui aurait pu lui servir, John avait fouillé méthodiquement dans tout ce bazar. Et là, miracle des miracles, il avait mis la main sur une radio et une parabole plutôt sophistiquées. Il avait alors pensé pouvoir contacter Atlantis ou le Dédale, mais évidement il avait très vite découvert que la radio était hors service. Aussi passait-il désormais tout son temps libre à chercher des pièces de rechange, espérant parvenir à la faire fonctionner rapidement. Kolya, qui avait bien vite réalisé que cette vie de fermier pacifique ne lui convenait pas le moins du monde, s'était finalement joint à lui. Mais jusqu'à présent toutes leurs tentatives s'étaient soldées par des échecs.

Après un nouvel essai infructueux, alors qu'il était tard, les deux hommes avaient décidé d'aller se coucher. John, cherchant vainement le sommeil comme à son habitude, se tournait et se retournait dans son lit.

« - Dites, l'interpella Kolya, vous allez réussir à dormir cette nuit ? Non, parce que ça commence à être lourd de passer la moitié de la nuit à vous entendre gémir et appeler McKay.

- Je vous emmerde Kolya, grogna John.

- Oui, ça c'est sûr, vous m'emmerdez. Parce que croyez-le ou non, j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir passer au moins une nuit de sommeil complète. »

Qu'aurait pu dire John ? Que c'était son vœu le plus cher à lui aussi ? Non, il refusait que l'autre homme ne se rende compte combien il souffrait. Il avait sa fierté nom de Dieu ! Il se contenta donc de hausser les épaules sans répondre.

Kolya esquissa un sourire dans le noir. Il s'était attendu à une telle réaction. Lui-même n'avait jamais été amoureux, mais en y repensant il le regrettait. Et quelque part il enviait John. Parce que derrière sa tristesse il y avait eu du bonheur, de l'amour.

« - Vous savez que vous avez de la chance Sheppard ?

- Ah ouais ? aboya celui-ci. C'est marrant, moi je le vois pas de cette façon.

- Bien sûr que si. D'accord, pour l'instant vous ne voyez que la tristesse, mais vous avez également de l'espoir. Comme vous je veux rentrer chez moi, mais pourquoi finalement ? Ou plutôt pour qui ? Vous, vous savez que lorsque vous serez rentré vous le retrouverez.

- Et si nous ne rentrons pas ?

- Nous rentrerons. Nous allons parvenir à réparer cette radio et appeler vos amis ou votre Dédale. Peut-être qu'il viendra faire un tour par ici de toute façon.

- J'aimerais bien savoir comment vous connaissez l'existence du Dédale, dit John, ne pouvant retenir un sourire.

- J'en sais bien plus sur vous que vous ne le soupçonnez.

- J'avais cru comprendre. Mais concernant le Dédale, honnêtement je ne vois pas ce qu'il viendrait faire ici. Nous n'avons jamais mis les pieds dans ce système solaire, personne sur Atlantis ne connait l'existence de cette planète…

- Vous devriez garder espoirs, insista Kolya. McKay a bien des défauts, dont celui de ne jamais lâcher prise. Je ne l'imagine pas vous abandonner.

- Probablement. Pourtant un jour il devra s'y résoudre. Et là j'ai peur pour lui.

- Pour quelle raison ? »

John garda un moment le silence, pensant à nouveau à son Rodney et finalement, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici, il ressentit le besoin de se confier. Kolya n'était pas vraiment le confident idéal mais qu'importe. Le besoin de parler était tellement fort.

ooOoo

Regagnant ses quartiers en fin de journée, Rodney était épuisé. Aussi bien physiquement que moralement. A ce stade il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : dormir. Et si possible ne jamais se réveiller en prime. Depuis que Carson, à peu près rassuré son état – mais après tout n'était il pas un bon comédien pour feindre un état d'esprit serein qu'il était loin de ressentir ? – lui avait donné l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tôt, il passait son temps entre son labo et le terrain en compagnie de l'équipe de recherche. Elizabeth avait été dure à convaincre pour le laisser reprendre les expéditions, mais il avait su se montrer persuasif. Et puis de tout façon puisque que l'un de ses amis restait en permanence coller à lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, précaution mise en place par Beckett à n'en pas douter, il était aussi bien sur d'autres planètes en compagnie de son équipe. Jusque là les recherches n'avaient rien donné et il commençait à désespérer, même s'il n'en avait parlé à personne par perdre de perdre ses quelques privilèges et se retrouver enfermer à l'infirmerie sous surveillance constante.

Alors, lorsque le moral était trop bas, il filait dans son labo, où Zelenka ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas abordé l'incident qui avait eu lieu entre eux, Rodney se sentant suffisamment gêné de s'être montrer aussi faible de jour-là. En fait, ils ne parlaient pratiquement pas, Rodney se contentant de travailler, Radek de l'observer en faisant semblant de travailler lui aussi. Une seule fois, le Tchèque avait interrogé son collègues sur ces travaux qui semblaient tant le passionner, mais il avait essuyé une réponse tellement glaciale qu'il s'abstenait désormais de tout commentaire.

Rodney n'avait effectivement nullement l'intention d'avouer à qui que ce soit le contenu de ses recherches actuelles, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait sans nul doute passé pour un fou. Mais seul le désespoir et l'absence de John, qui se faisait plus cruellement sentir chaque jour, le faisaient avancer. Aussi il avait délaissé tous ses travaux en cours pour des petites expériences qui, même si elles ne donnaient toujours rien, avaient au moins l'avantage de lui redonner espoir. De temps en temps seulement. Et de moins en moins souvent à la vérité, même si jusque là il ne se l'était pas encore avouer.

Il avait lancé un programme censé pouvoir trier les adresses entrées sur un DHD et ainsi faire apparaître les plus récentes. Même si Elizabeth ne lui avait toujours pas dit combien de planètes ils avaient l'intention de visiter pour leurs recherches, il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il s'agissait d'un nombre important alors tout les moyens étaient bons pour réduire la liste. Mais pour l'instant cela n'avait toujours rien donné. A croire que son cerveau, si génial d'habitude, fonctionnait au ralenti depuis la séparation forcée, ce qui avait rien d'étonnant finalement, John étant toujours sa plus belle source d'inspiration depuis qu'il faisait partie de sa vie. En attendant de trouver une idée géniale pour relancer ce projet qui stagnait, il s'était lancé dans la modification du système de communication dans l'espoir fou de pouvoir en étendre suffisamment la portée pour contacter d'autres planètes. C'était très probablement une idée stupide, mais ces idées, il le savait parfaitement, étaient tout ce qui lui permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau et il ne se sentait pas prêt d'y renoncer.

Pourtant, ce soir, après une bonne partie de la journée passé à crapahuter sur une planète hostile et bien évidement inhabitée au final, il ne se sentait pas la force de retourner à ses expériences. Même l'idée de se retrouver seul dans son lit ne l'effrayait plus, seule l'idée de dormir l'obsédait, parce qu'au moins dans ces moments là il ne pensait pas, ce qui était un réel soulagement. A cet instant, plus que jamais, l'absence de John était douloureuse, insupportable et oublier, ne plus jamais penser, était tout ce qui l'intéressait.

Mais, tandis qu'il sortait de la salle de bain et se dirigeait à pas lourds vers son lit, des coups frappés à la porte lui indiquèrent que ses projets allaient être compromis.

ooOoo

Elizabeth, penaude, entra dans les quartiers de Rodney après y avoir été invitée. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû le faire plus tôt, venir affronter le scientifique, mais s'était systématiquement dégonflée à chacune de ses tentatives. D'autant que, imitée par Carson, elle était loin d'être rassurée par la conduite de Rodney, qui tentait de faire croire à tous qu'il allait au mieux. Pourtant, elle l'avait promis au médecin, elle devait informer Rodney de l'avancée de leurs recherches.

Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient côte à côte sur le petit canapé, la jeune femme tentait de se donner du courage au mieux tout en se préparant aux conséquences de cet entretient. Habituellement, de part son métier, les mots étaient ses meilleurs alliés, lui permettant de résoudre les pires conflits, mais cette fois elle craignait que ses alliés de toujours ne la trahissent.

« - Bien, je pense que le mieux à faire est d'aller droit au but, dit-elle finalement tandis que Rodney la fixait avec un intérêt limité.

- C'est le mieux en effet. Ne vous ayant qu'entrapparu ces derniers jours, j'en étais arrivé à me demander si vous ne cherchiez pas à m'éviter.

- Je suis désolée, souffla Weir, honteuse. Je voulais simplement trouver le bon moment. Je n'étais pas sûre de trouver quoi…

- Quoi me dire ? l'interrompit Rodney avec un sourire fatigué. Ouais, j'ai tendance à faire cet effet en ce moment. Rassurez-vous, vous n'avez rien besoin de dire de particulier. Je ne veux de toute façon pas entendre de banalités.

- Voilà qui m'arrange, reconnu la jeune femme, tentant de plaisanter.

- Je vais vous faciliter la tâche Elizabeth : contentez-vous de la vérité.

- Quelle vérité ?

- A votre avis ? De toutes façon je suis déjà au courant de pas mal de chose, vous avez beau faire, vous ne pouvez empêcher les gens autour de moi de parler. Où en sont vos recherches ?

- Oh. Elles… avancent.

- Mais encore ?

- J'ai pris contact avec tous les gens que nous connaissons dans cette galaxie, mais personne ne semble au courant de quoi que ce soit.

- Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant. Nous n'avons donc aucun indice quant aux raisons de cette disparition. Il ne nous reste donc qu'à faire ce que nous faisons depuis plusieurs jours, visiter ces planètes en espérant un miracle, n'est-ce pas ? Radek a refusé de me le dire, combien avez-vous d'adresses ?

- Cinquante-sept, souffla Elizabeth.

- Ah oui quand même.

- Ça prendra du temps, mais nous les visiterons toutes.

- Dites, je pense à quelque chose, est-ce qu'il y a des planètes qui ne répondent pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons pas essayé. Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien John ne peut peut-être pas revenir ici parce que sa Porte ne fonctionne plus.

- Je vois, dit Elizabeth, pensive. Bonne idée. Comment y avez-vous pensé ?

- Vous allez trouver ça ridicule, mais j'en ai rêvé cette nuit, avoua Rodney. Vous devriez vérifier. Retrouver ensuite l'emplacement de ces mêmes planètes ne devrait pas être compliqué avec la base de données des Anciens, je pourrai le faire moi-même dès demain. Il ne restera plus qu'à y envoyer le Dédale ensuite.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, répéta la dirigeante. Le seul problème étant que le Dédale arrive sur Terre dans trois jours. Comptez une semaine pour de ravitaillement sur place…

- Il ne sera pas là avant un mois, acheva Rodney avec tristesse.

- Je suis désolée. Mais je vous promets d'envoyer Caldwell vérifier votre théorie dès qu'il sera là.

- Un mois, répéta Rodney dans un souffle sentant toutes ses dernières forces l'abandonner, comme s'il avait mis tous ses ultimes espoirs dans cette théorie et que désormais il ne lui restait plus rien. Je n'en peux plus Elizabeth. Il me manque tellement.

- Je sais Rodney.

- J'essaie de garder espoir, mais c'est tellement dur… »

Le Canadien s'interrompit un instant tandis qu'une larme orpheline roulait sur sa joue.

« - J'ai l'impression de devenir fou. Parfois je me dis que je ne le reverrais plus jamais… Je crois que je n'y survivrais pas.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Et puis ce satané Carson qui semble avoir ordonné à la moitié de l'expédition de me garder à l'œil…

- Il tente de faire au mieux pour vous.

- Je sais, mais ça ne m'aide pas. »

Elizabeth allait se lancer dans un discours quelconque de platitudes visant à lui remonter le moral lorsqu'il l'en empêcha d'un regard vide.

« - Pardon Elizabeth, mais j'ai besoin d'être seul, dit-il, coupant ainsi court à la moindre de ses tentatives.

- Je comprends, souffla la jeune femme en se levant. Vous êtes vraiment sûr que je peux vous laisser ? demanda-t-elle malgré tout.

- Ça va aller. Merci d'être passée.

- Je vais vérifier votre théorie concernant les adresses, puis je vous tiendrai au courant.

- Merci, répéta Rodney. »

- Bonsoir Rodney, dit Elizabeth avant de quitter la pièce. »

Dès qu'il fut sûr d'être à nouveau seul, le scientifique s'autorisa enfin à pleurer. C'était peut-être une attitude puérile, mais c'était la seule chose qui parvenait encore à le soulager. Un mois. Il devait encore attendre un mois. Et encore, seulement si John se trouvait effectivement sur une planète sans Porte utilisable. Autant dire plus probablement une éternité.

Et soudain, comme un électrochoc, toute l'horreur de sa situation lui apparue et il comprit que jamais il ne pourrait le supporter. Il devait mettre fin à son supplice immédiatement parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus et que continuer à se mentir avec des bêtises, comme il le faisait depuis des jours, était indigne de lui.

Se levant brusquement, il se rendit dans la salle de bain attenante et fixa son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Un mort-vivant, voilà ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Une vision à faire peur, pour une vie à faire peur.

« - Pardonne-moi John, mais je n'en peux vraiment plus, murmura-t-il. »

Il avait bien conscience de sombrer dans la folie, mais rien ne le rattachait plus à la réalité. Aller au bout était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Il ne voulait plus de cette vie. Il ne voulait plus vivre sans John. Pleurant silencieusement, il donna un violent coup de poing dans le miroir, qui vola en éclat. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Ignorant la douleur sourde qui irradiait de sa main, il récupéra au fond du lavabo un morceau de verre plus gros que les autres, le posa sur l'intérieur de son poignet gauche, là où les veines bleues saillaient, et appuya de toutes ses forces, tranchant peau et veines sans distinction, voyant son sang jaillir avec une macabre délectation. C'était doux, c'était chaud et finalement pas si douloureux. Tout ce dont il rêvait. Avec le sentiment du devoir accompli il se laissa glisser au sol et s'allongea en ramenant son bras blessé contre lui. Il ferma les yeux tandis que le sol se teintait de rouge tout autour de lui.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9.**

« - A la vérité je suis inquiet pour Rodney, expliqua John d'une voix faible. Je suis dans un sale état, mais lui est tellement plus sensible que moi que j'ai peur qu'il ne supporte pas ce qu'il traverse en ce moment.

- Je vous l'ai dit, il doit être en train de faire tourner tout le monde en bourrique en tentant de vous retrouver.

- Je l'espère. Autant pour lui que pour moi. Mais j'en doute. Vous, comme tous les autres, n'avez vu de lui que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Arrogeant, sûr de lui… En réalité il n'est pas comme ça. C'est un homme qui a beaucoup souffert par le passé et qui était cruellement seul avant moi. J'ai bien souvent l'impression qu'il dépend totalement de moi, sentimentalement parlant j'entends. Sincèrement Kolya, avez-vous déjà été amoureux ? »

Et voilà, comme l'avait prévu Kolya depuis longtemps, leur conversation prenait une tournure diablement personnelle. Pourtant le Génii refusa de se dérober. Puisque John jouait franc-jeu avec lui, autant qu'il en fasse de même.

« - Non, jamais. Je crois que je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de chose. Le sexe oui, mais l'amour… ça demande bien trop d'investissement.

- Je pensais la même chose que vous, jusqu'à Rodney. Aujourd'hui il est ma priorité. Et je dois avouer que j'aime ça. J'aime l'idée d'exister pour quelqu'un. A mon avis la vie n'a de sens que de cette façon.

- J'aimerais connaître ça, admit Kolya dans un souffle. Mais je me suis toujours cru au-delà de tout ça. A tort manifestement quand je vous vois.

- Dans mon état ? s'amusa John.

- Vous l'avez dis, vous avez une raison de vivre. Mais pour ça vous devez continuer à espérer.

- J'espère. Mais j'ai peur.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. A présent dites-moi, quand tout cela a commencé ?

- Entre Rodney et moi vous voulez dire ?

- Oui. »

Dix jours plus tôt, John avait affirmé à Kolya qu'il ne lui parlerait jamais d'eux, mais il avait oublié jusqu'à cette promesse qu'il s'était faite. Se souvenir de ces moments de bonheur partagés avec Rodney lui avait fait oublier toutes ses rancœurs vis-à-vis de son ancien ennemi.

« - En fait c'est grâce à vous, dit-il finalement.

- A moi ? s'étonna Kolya.

- Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de lui la première fois que mes yeux se sont posés sur lui. Un peu fleur bleue, hein ?

- C'est pas moi qui dirais le contraire.

- Mais j'avais peur de mes sentiments. Ainsi que de leurs conséquences. Alors je me contentais d'être son ami. Jusqu'à ce que vous et vos hommes n'envahissent la Cité lors de ce fameux ouragan. Après que nous ayons réussi à se débarrasser de vous j'ai compris que la vie était trop courte pour perdre bêtement du temps et j'ai décidé de foncer. Ce jour-là je lui ai avoué mes sentiments, qui se sont heureusement avérés réciproques. Et me voilà un an plus tard à me consumer d'amour pour lui.

- Ainsi donc ces évènements catastrophiques pour nos deux peuples auront au moins eu un aspect positif.

- En effet. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, je vous en veux toujours pour ça, dit John, amusé.

- Tout comme moi je continue à en vouloir à Cowen de m'avoir forcé à intervenir ce jour-là même si mes hommes étaient loin d'être prêts.

- Cowen et vous ça semble être une bien drôle de relation.

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, confirma Kolya, pensif. Cowen et moi avons été amants par le passé.

- Sérieusement ?

- C'était il y a bien longtemps. Nous étions alors jeunes, pleins d'espoir quant à l'avenir de notre peuple. Et puis Cowen a accédé au pouvoir… Après ça il a changé, a oublié tous nos rêves de changer le monde. D'amants nous sommes devenus de simples collaborateurs, longtemps j'ai été son plus proche conseiller, tentant au mieux de limiter les dégâts alors que le pouvoir lui montait peu à peu à la tête. Et puis un jour nous sommes devenus ennemis…

- Pourtant vous m'avez dit n'avoir jamais été amoureux.

- Je n'aimais pas Cowen. J'étais trop jeune et immature à l'époque. J'aurais pu l'aimer un jour, si seulement nous n'avions pas pris des chemins différents. Je vous souhaite de ne jamais vivre une chose pareille.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet. Rodney et moi ne sommes pas comme vous deux.

- Vous avez raison. L'ambition est la pire des choses. A cause d'elle je n'ai jamais pu réellement profiter de la vie.

- Vous devriez peut-être passer à autre chose dans ce cas.

- Bien essayé, s'amusa Kolya. Non, je suis trop vieux pour ça. Il y a tellement longtemps que je veux prendre la place de Cowen que si je n'avais plus ça, je n'aurais certainement plus rien. Nous allons donc bientôt rentrer chez nous et reprendre le cours de nos vies.

- Et redevenir ennemis.

- L'un ne va pas sans l'autre, confirma Kolya, résigné.

- Probablement. »

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux, méditant sur tout ce qui venait d'être dit puis John soupira profondément.

« - Prêt à dormir ? questionna le Génii.

- Autant que faire ce peut.

- Dans ce cas bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. Et, Kolya… »

John s'apprêtait à le remercier pour tout ce qui venait de se passer, mais il hésita subitement sur la conduite à tenir. C'était bien inutile, Kolya savait ce qu'il avait en tête.

« - Je sais John. Pour moi aussi. »

Pas étonné outre mesure que son ami provisoire ne l'appelle par son prénom, John s'allongea un peu plus confortablement et ferma les yeux alors que, comme toujours dans ces moment-là, l'image de Rodney s'imposait douloureusement à lui.

ooOoo

Quittant sa chaise d'un bond, Carson se pencha vers Rodney, qui ouvrait enfin les yeux. Ou plutôt tentait de les ouvrir, ce qui restait tout de même un net progrès étant donné les circonstances. Le médecin avait encore un mal fou à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Tout était allé tellement vite, et heureusement il n'avait perdu son sang-froid à aucun moment. De l'instant où il avait trouvé Rodney baignant dans son sang, une plaie béante au poignet, jusqu'au moment où le même Rodney, recousu, pansé et transfusé, avait été installé dans ce lit, Carson s'était conduit en professionnel, ne redevenant l'ami inquiet qu'une fois la situation arrangée. Enfin, autant arrangée que possible.

Rodney parvint finalement à stabiliser son regard sur lui. Caron aurait voulu le secouer, l'engueuler pour sa conduite dangereuse et totalement égoïste, mais son regard perdu lui rendit instantanément son calme.

« - Bon retour parmi nous mon grand, dit-il en tentant de sourire.

- Oh merde, gémit Rodney.

- Quoi ? »

Malgré tous ses efforts, le médecin ne parvenait à dissimuler son inquiétude, qui donnait à voix une étrange sonorité.

Rodney ferma les yeux en secouant la tête.

« - Alors il a fallu que tu me ramènes, pesta-t-il à voix basse. Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher ! »

Carson soupira profondément, se forçant à se rappeler que cette tête de mule qu'il avait en face de lui souffrait.

« - J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Rodney, pourquoi est-ce que toi tu as fait une chose pareille ?

- A ton avis ? s'écria le scientifique en fixant son regard brûlant sur lui. Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça !

- Comme quoi ? Rodney je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je veille sur toi depuis que John a disparu, j'essaie vraiment de faire de mon mieux, mais si tu ne m'aides pas je n'y arriverai pas.

- T'aider à quoi ? A me maintenir en vie ? Je n'en ai plus la force !

- Et moi je devrai annoncer quoi à John lorsqu'il reviendra ? Qu'il t'a perdu parce que tu t'es conduit comme un gamin capricieux ? Ne compte pas sur moi. »

Rodney se redressa tant bien que mal dans son lit, continuant à fixer Carson, qui faisait pour sa part les cent pas dans la pièce, seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas laisser exploser sa colère.

« - Arrête Carson, toi et moi savons qu'il ne reviendra pas. Ça ne sert à rien de se voiler la face plus longtemps.

- Oh mais je n'en sais rien moi. En revanche j'aimerais bien savoir comment toi tu peux en être aussi sûr.

- Je le sais, c'est tout, grommela Rodney en baissant finalement la tête.

- Non, tu n'en sais rien ! s'emporta Carson, s'immobilisant au pied du lit. Tu connais John mieux que nous tous. Tu sais que c'est un battant. En ce moment il doit faire tout son possible pour revenir ici. A défaut de pouvoir l'aider, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de patienter jusque-là. Un peu de nerf, bloody hell ! Tu crois qu'il voudrait te voir dans cet état ? Ressaisis-toi ! Fais-le au moins pour lui sinon pour toi. »

Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, Carson n'avait pu s'empêcher de hausser la voix en lui parlant. Un peu trop manifestement puisqu'au lieu de lui répondre, Rodney éclata en sanglots. Conscient qu'il était peut-être allé un peu trop loin, le médecin s'assit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« - Je suis là Rodney. Ça va aller.

- Il me manque tellement.

- Je sais Rodney. Je sais bien. Mais tu ne dois pas perdre espoir. C'est trop tôt.

- Mais s'il ne revenait pas ? Je sais que je ne pourrais y survivre. J'ai toujours su que j'étais incapable de lui survivre. Et passer ma vie loin de lui, même s'il est toujours vivant quelque part, revient au même. Je ne peux plus vivre sans lui.

- Ecoute, nous verrons cela en temps voulu si effectivement la situation ne devait pas s'arranger. Mais pour l'instant… L'équipe de Teyla n'a même pas encore visité un quart des planètes sur lesquelles il pourrait se trouver. C'est loin d'être fini. Comment peux-tu essayer d'en finir dans ces circonstances ? C'est tellement égoïste pour nous tous qui continuons à lutter.

- Je n'ai pas pensé aux autres, admit Rodney à voix basse.

- Ça je l'ai bien compris. Si tu avais vu dans quel état était Elizabeth lorsque je lui ai annoncée ce que tu avais fait.

- Ça ne la concerne pas. Ça ne regarde que moi.

- Tu crois ça ? Mais enfin, comment peux-tu être égoïste au point de ne pas comprendre qu'elle puisse se sentir responsable ? Vous veniez tout juste de parler ensemble, elle pensait que tu gardais espoir lorsqu'elle t'a confirmé qu'elle vérifierait cette histoire de Portes qui ne répondent pas. Elle était convaincue que malgré le mois d'attente concernant le Dédale tu aurais la force de patienter grâce à cette idée. Et toi… tu vas faire ça juste après son départ. »

Rodney s'essuya les yeux en rougissant comme un gamin prit en faute.

« - Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle l'a cru.

- Alors je vais aller le lui dire moi-même ! s'écria Rodney en tentant de se lever. »

Carson le repoussa vivement au fond de son lit.

« - Certainement pas ! Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, tu es de toute façon trop faible. Elizabeth dort pour l'instant. Radek veille sur elle. Si elle va mieux demain je l'enverrais te voir, mais toi tu ne quittes pas ton lit. Et compte sur moi pour ne plus te lâcher des yeux.

- Si je veux recommencer ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêcheras, plaida Rodney d'un ton rogue.

- Mets-moi au défi et c'est ce qu'on verra. Si pour cela je dois t'attacher à ton lit et te nourrir par sonde tu peux compter sur moi. Et là je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Tu ne peux pas me rendre le désir de vivre.

- Probablement pas, mais je te garderais en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

- Tu n'as pas le droit ! John ne reviendra pas, je le sais. Et quand bien même, jamais je ne pourrais l'attendre aussi longtemps. »

Effectivement, depuis la disparition de John, il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer chaque jour davantage dans un tunnel noir dont il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais voir le bout. Il n'arrivait plus à rien et même pour simplement continuer à respirer il devait lutter de toutes ses forces. Forces qui lui feraient bien vite défaut à ce rythme. Il n'en pouvait plus de devoir se battre en permanence simplement pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. C'était au-dessus de ses forces, à plus forte raison sans John à ses côtés pour l'aider à lutter.

« - Je n'en peux plus, murmura-t-il.

- Eh bien bats-toi ! Même si c'est dur, lutte comme John te l'a appris, mais par pitié ne lâche pas prise. Pas aussi tôt !

- Je sais que je n'y arriverais pas.

- Bien sûr que si. Arrête de te déprécier de cette façon. Tu m'as raconté comment tu étais parvenu à surmonter la mort de ta mère alors que tu étais un tout jeune garçon. Cette fois là non plus tu ne pensais pas y arriver, et pourtant… John a confiance en toi alors ne le déçois pas. »

Conscient qu'il était à présent à court d'arguments, Carson se surprit à prier pour que Rodney accepte enfin de se montrer raisonnable, sans cela il était clair qu'ils seraient mal barrés.

Comme par miracle, un évènement empêcha Rodney de continuer à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Alors qu'il bougeait pour s'éloigner un peu de Carson et son bon sens, il poussa un hurlement de douleur avant de regarder son poignet gauche avec étonnement.

« - Ah oui, tu t'es mis dans un drôle d'état, expliqua tranquillement Carson. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais attends-toi à avoir une belle cicatrice. »

Rodney hausa les épaules. Il se fichait bien de ce détail, en revanche autre chose avait attiré son attention.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tellement mal tout à coup ? »

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Carson de hausser nonchalamment les épaules tout en se levant.

« - L'antidouleur doit s'être totalement dissipé.

- Et je n'en ai pas droit à davantage ?

- Je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Tu trouves que c'est mieux que j'aie mal ? s'emporta Rodney.

- C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour te rappeler que tu es toujours en vie. Si tu ressens la douleur physique c'est donc qu'il y a autre chose que ton cœur brisé. Souviens t'en à l'avenir avant de refaire une connerie de ce genre.

- Ce n'était pas une connerie !

- Si Rodney, c'est la pire connerie qui soit, et la douleur est là pour que tu n'oublies pas. »

Décidé à ne pas rentrer dans le jeu du médecin, Rodney s'allongea en tentant de faire abstraction de ce bras qui le lançait affreusement. Mais c'était impossible. La douleur semblait plus forte à chaque seconde, l'empêchant d'oublier, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Soupirant de désespoir, il se tourna finalement vers Carson, qui le fixait avec impatience.

« - Bon ok, ce que j'ai fait n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle, mais c'est pas pour autant que je le regrette.

- Je ne m'y attendais pas, confirma Carson en souriant. Néanmoins le reconnaître est déjà un grand pas en avant.

- Bien, maintenant que la leçon est assimilée, j'ai droit à quelque chose ?

- Tu me promets que tu ne vas pas tenter de te suicider une nouvelle fois ?

- Ce genre de chantage ne va pas à l'encontre de ta soi-disant éthique de médecin, Beckett ?

- T'occupe. Réponds à ma question.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre une telle chose. Au mieux je peux t'affirmer que j'attendrais un peu si je dois recommencer. »

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de mieux, Carson hocha la tête en soupirant tout en sortant une seringue de la poche de sa blouse.

« - C'est entendu, je me contenterais de ça pour ce soir, mais ne crois surtout pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. Dès demain attends-toi à m'avoir sur le dos bien plus que tu ne pourras le supporter. »

Rodney, trop impatient de recevoir son injection, préféra ne pas répondre. Il se contenta de suivre les gestes méticuleux de Carson, qui injectait le contenu de la seringue dans sa perfusion. Rapidement, il sentit une douce torpeur l'envahir tandis que la douleur devenait enfin supportable.

« - Merci, marmonna-t-il. Dis, c'est normal que ça me fasse autant mal sans médicaments ?

- Je te l'ai dit, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte. Je n'avais jamais vu une entaille pareille. Tu peux t'estimer heureux d'être encore capable de te servir de ta main à l'avenir. »

Alors qu'il parlait, Carson revoyait les images de Rodney gisant dans son sang, se souvenant en même temps de la peur qu'il avait alors ressentie. Et cette main lacérée… Oui, c'était un vrai miracle qu'il soit parvenu à la sauver.

« - Je suppose que je devrais te dire merci, dit Rodney, le ramenant à la réalité du même coup.

- Libre à toi. Moi je n'ai fait que ce que j'avais à faire. A présent l'antalgique va t'aider à dormir. Et demain, lorsque tu seras un peu plus en état, nous parlerons. Bonne nuit Rodney.

- C'est ça, bonne nuit Carson, grommela le Canadien. »

Il se retourna vivement dans son lit, s'installant au mieux malgré sa blessure et sa perfusion. Il ne voulait pas parler. Même ça c'était trop dur. A croire que personne n'était capable de comprendre que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver John. John. C'est en pensant à lui qu'il se laissa finalement dériver vers un sommeil agité.

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

Rating M pour ce chapitre. Et un peu de ship aussi.

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

**Chapitre 10.**

John poussa un profond soupir d'extase tout en intensifiant ses caresses. Rodney roucoulait sous ses mains baladeuses et c'était un plaisir à entendre. Tout comme c'était jouissif de voir son visage rouge, ses lèvres entrouvertes par lesquelles s'échappait un souffle court. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, tous les sens de John participaient à la fête, décuplant encore davantage son excitation. Alors que sa propre érection se faisait douloureuse, il porta la main à celle de Rodney, qui grogna à ce contact.

« - Tu aimes ça bébé, hein ? »

Et tandis que Rodney, les yeux toujours clos, hochait la tête sans répondre, John serra sa main autour de son membre gorgé d'envie et le masturba tranquillement. Sous lui, Rodney n'était plus que respiration haletante et longs râles de plaisir.

Soudain, entendant un bruit qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur corps à corps mais ressemblait plutôt à un grognement de mécontentement lointain, John ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver finalement seul dans son lit, dans cette petit pièce obscure qui l'oppressait. Rodney n'était pas là et le membre qu'il masturbait était en fait le sien. Alors que son cœur se serrait douloureusement, il décida pourtant de poursuivre sa caresse, espérant naïvement parvenir à se débarrasser de sa peine en se donnant un peu de plaisir. Sans prendre la peine de vérifier si Kolya dormait, il amorça un lent mouvement de va-et-vient autour de lui tout en gémissant doucement. Il n'était pas pressé, il voulait prendre tout son temps. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à Rodney avec toute la hargne qu'il ressentait.

Tout à coup il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Rouvrant brusquement les yeux, le peu de lumière provenant de la fenêtre lui permit de reconnaître Kolya qui, penché sur lui, avait glissé sa main dans son caleçon, se joignant à sa caresse.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'écria-t-il en tentant de s'éloigner. »

Mais Kolya, un sourire tranquille sur les lèvres, tenait bon et ne se laissa nullement impressionner par sa réaction.

« - Je fais ce que je dois faire.

- Pardon ?

- Si je ne vous aide pas ça va durer la moitié de la nuit comme d'habitude et cette fois je n'ai pas le courage d'essayer de dormir malgré vos gémissement. Alors je vous donne un coup de main, ensuite nous pourrons nous endormir tous les deux.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, tenta John, que la main du Génii mettait à la torture.

- Non, je sais, c'est de McKay dont vous avez besoin, mais puisqu'il n'est pas là… A présent laissez-vous faire. »

Rendant les armes, John se détendit, autant que la situation le lui permettait tout du moins, et se mordit les lèvres tout en appréciant la rudesse des gestes de l'autre homme. Kolya savait manifestement y faire, à tel point qu'il retira rapidement sa propre main et lui laissa tout le contrôle de la situation. S'imaginant sans difficulté que c'était Rodney qui le surplombait, Rodney qui le caressait, il laissa rageusement le plaisir affluer en lui par vagues successives de plus en plus rapprochées. Son bassin se souleva de plusieurs centimètres alors qu'il jouissait enfin, criant le prénom de son homme. Kolya, manifestement pleinement satisfait de lui, se redressa, essuya sa main poisseuse sur la couverture. Il s'éloigna ensuite tranquillement.

« - Dormez à présent, lança-t-il en se rallongeant dans son lit. »

Mais John, encore tremblant et haletant, sut qu'il n'y arriverait pas si facilement malgré, ou plutôt à cause, de ce qui venait de se passer. Kolya l'avait branlé. Et surtout, Kolya l'avait mené à l'orgasme sans la moindre difficulté. Incompréhensible. Habituellement, lorsqu'il se prêtait à ce genre d'activité sans son Rodney, son aphrodisiaque favori, il lui fallait bien plus de temps pour jouir. Pourtant cette fois cela avait été plus que facile. Et sacrément agréable encore. Presque aussi agréable qu'avec Rodney. A croire que Kolya était un ensorceleur. Mais, même si à cet instant il se sentait mieux que jamais malgré son sentiment de solitude, il se promit que jamais il ne recommencerait ce genre de chose. Kolya et lui étaient devenus de simples alliés pour le temps qu'ils seraient coincés ici pour des raisons censées, mais il était hors de question que ce qui venait de se passer ne devienne une habitude. Il aimait Rodney et personne d'autre n'avait le droit de lui faire du bien. Décidant que cet incident était arrivé uniquement parce qu'il était terriblement en manque, il ne parvint pourtant à se débarrasser de cette sensation de trouble qui continuait à l'étreindre.

« - C'est toi que j'aime Rodney, chuchota-t-il, comme s'il avait besoin de se rassurer lui-même. »

Se redressant silencieusement, il regarda Kolya, qui s'était allongé de façon à lui tourner le dos. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre comme il l'avait fait ? C'était décidément incompréhensible. Mais cela n'arriverait plus ! pensa-t-il en s'allongeant à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se détendre, même s'il savait déjà qu'il lui faudrait plus de temps que d'habitude pour parvenir à s'endormir.

ooOoo

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Rodney avait tenté de se suicider. Carson, comme il le lui avait promis, passait presque tout son temps avec lui, même s'il devenait de bien mauvaise compagnie à mesure que le temps passait. Cet évènement n'avait d'ailleurs pas uniquement des conséquences sur Carson, mais également sur l'équipe chargée de retrouver John. Réalisant que le temps pressait plus qu'il ne le croyait au début, Evan avait insisté auprès d'Elizabeth afin que d'autres équipes se joignent à la sienne. Mais la dirigeante avait beau être l'amie de John et Rodney, sa priorité restait malgré tout l'expédition, elle ne pouvait se permettre de retirer d'autres effectifs aux missions habituelles. Alors la seule chose que pouvaient faire les trois équipiers était de procéder à des fouilles rapides des différentes planètes, afin de tenter d'en visiter deux dans la même journée, ce qui n'était malheureusement que trop rarement possible.

La bonne nouvelle – en était-ce vraiment une ? – c'était que la connexion avec trois planètes était impossible. Pour ces planètes là c'était le Dédale qui serait dépêché sur place. Lorne ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que s'il ne retrouvait pas John, celui-ci pouvait toujours être sur l'une d'elles, une façon comme une autre de garder espoir. La mauvaise nouvelle en revanche – et cette fois c'était vraiment le cas – c'était que le Dédale ne serait pas là avant un mois. Autant dire une éternité. Surtout pour Rodney. Pour ce qu'il était parvenu à apprendre de Carson, le Canadien n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et Lorne craignait qu'un mois ne soit trop long pour lui. Evidement, il pourrait y avoir pire. John pouvait avoir été emmené plus tard sur une autre planète dont ils ne retrouveraient jamais la trace. Où, pire encore – comme quoi tout était possible – il pouvait être mort. Ceci dit, le major refusait cette option. Il ne connaissait Sheppard que depuis quelques mois, mais il l'appréciait énormément, et surtout il savait que c'était un homme de ressources. Pas le genre en tout cas à se faire tuer au hasard d'une mission banale. Bref, les choses étaient loin d'être réglées malgré tous ses efforts. Tous leurs efforts à tous.

Ce soir là, ne parvenant à s'endormir et en ayant surtout assez d'essayer, Lorne s'était rendu sur un petit balcon généralement désert. Appuyé à la rambarde il admirait la Cité brillant de mille feux sous son éclairage nocturne. Il aimait ce spectacle. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il pense lors d'un prochain voyage sur Terre à ramener des toiles et de la peinture. Ici il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il pourrait trouver l'occasion de se remettre à la peinture. Se consacrer à cette passion lui manquait. Pourtant il en aurait eu sacrément besoin en ce moment.

Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Se retournant, il tomba nez à nez avec son autre passion.

« -Teyla, bonsoir.

- Major Lorne.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit Teyla, appelez-moi Evan. »

La jeune femme acquiesça en lui adressant un sourire charmant, que lui-même qualifiait d'ailleurs de totalement ravageur.

« - Comment allez-vous Evan ?

- Très bien. Pourquoi me demander une chose pareille. »

La jeune femme s'adossa à la rambarde près du major.

« - J'ai remarqué combien vous sembliez préoccupé ces derniers jours.

- Je suis simplement inquiet pour le colonel Sheppard. Comme nous tous j'imagine.

- C'est vrai. Mais vous semblez plus soucieux encore depuis…

- La tentative de suicide de McKay, oui vous pouvez le dire. C'est le cas. Je me sens responsable de ça.

- Voyons Evan, personne n'est responsable des actes de Rodney. Pas même lui j'imagine.

- Et pourtant. C'est moi qui vous ai entraînés sur Valaria, là où tout a commencé.

- Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir, tenta Teyla. D'ailleurs voyez le bon côté des choses, au moins les Valariens sont des alliés désormais.

- C'est une bien maigre consolation, dit Evan avec un petit rire dépité.

- Bien sûr, mais… Comme le répète sans cesse Carson à Rodney, vous devez garder espoir.

- Ce n'est pas si simple.

- Non, en effet. »

Evan se retourna pour se plonger à nouveau dans la contemplation de la Cité. Teyla fit de même et ils restèrent un moment silencieux côte à côte.

« - C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? demanda subitement la jeune femme. »

Evan se tourna vers elle et la fixa intensément en répondant.

« - C'est sublime. »

Parlait-il d'elle ou de la Cité ? Des deux probablement. Pris sur le fait, il rougit lorsque Teyla se tourna vers lui, surprenant son regard sur elle. Elle ne sembla pourtant nullement impressionnée et lui adressa au contraire un sourire épanoui.

« - A présent Evan, si nous parlions de nous.

- Parce qu'il y a un nous ? s'étonna le jeune homme en déglutissant avec difficulté.

- J'ai l'impression que vous ne seriez pas contre, reprit doucement Teyla, et je dois avouer que j'y ai moi-même déjà pensé.

- Oh. Eh bien je dois dire que je suis assez surpris, balbutia Evan. »

Généralement il n'avait aucun mal à prendre les devants avec les femmes qui lui plaisaient, mais Teyla justement n'était pas une femme comme les autres. Il craignait de ne pas être capable de dire ou de faire ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

« - Du fait que vous me plaisiez ? s'amusa Teyla. Je ne me doutais pas vous puissiez avoir si peu confiance en vous. »

Tandis que Lorne, mal à l'aise, baissait les yeux, Teyla posa sa main sur la sienne.

« - Alors qu'en dites vous ? reprit-t-elle. Vous voulez me parler de vos sentiments ? »

Levant les yeux, Lorne croisa le plus beau, le plus doux des regards et il comprit qu'il n'avait plus de craintes à avoir.

« - Eh bien je pense qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire Teyla. Vous semblez avoir parfaitement compris ce que je ressentais. Je suis terriblement attiré par vous et je serais honoré si vous acceptiez de… je ne sais pas trop comment le formuler, disons faire un petit bout de route avec moi. Pour commencer cela va se soit. Ensuite…

- L'avenir nous le dira.

- Exactement. Je sais que le moment est peut-être mal choisi étant donné les circonstances. Mais c'est probablement aussi à cause d'elles justement que je ne veux plus prendre le temps de laisser les choses évoluer par elles-mêmes. Teyla, accepteriez vous de venir dîner dans mes quartiers demain soir ?

- Ce sera avec plaisir Evan.

- Merci, murmura le jeune homme.

- Bien, maintenant que je suis parvenue à vous rendre le sourire, je vais aller me coucher. Vous devriez faire de même, nous partons tôt demain.

- Je vais y aller dans un instant.

- Parfait. Bonsoir Evan. »

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Evan la rattrapa brusquement et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser doucement. Un simple baiser chaste, sa façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui mettrait aucune pression.

« - Bonsoir Teyla, souffla-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. »

Teyla lui adressa un grand sourire puis s'éloigna tranquillement, heureuse de constater que même lors des pires moments, des choses bien pouvaient se produire.

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11.**

« - Allez, tu vas marcher espèce de saloperie ! s'écria John, se retenant de justesse d'envoyer un coup de pied dans la radio qu'il tentait de faire fonctionner. »

Pourtant cette fois il avait bien cru que c'était la bonne. Il était parvenu, avec l'aide bienvenue de Kolya, à changer toutes les pièces qui ne fonctionnaient pas, il avait même réussi à pallier un défaut important de la batterie. Et aujourd'hui, pour son plus grand bonheur, lorsqu'il l'avait mise en marche il avait eu la satisfaction de capter des parasites et autres grésillements, signe que, enfin, cela fonctionnait. Pourtant il essayait depuis plus d'une heure d'entrer en contact avec quelqu'un, n'importe qui, mais en vain. C'était frustrant ! Même si bien évidemment il n'avait jamais pensé que cela pourrait fonctionner du premier coup.

Et bien sûr pas l'ombre d'un Kolya sur lequel passer ses nerfs. Quoi que, cette absence n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Depuis la fameuse nuit où… − il avait même du mal à le penser – enfin bref, la nuit où il était venu…, les rapports étaient plutôt tendus entre eux. John ne parvenait plus à le regarder dans les yeux et Kolya, d'habitude si prompt à parler de tous les sujets gênants, restait bizarrement sacrément silencieux à ce propos. En clair, leur relation, qui n'avait jamais été simple, était devenue carrément invivable.

Il soupira de frustration lorsqu'il vit Kolya entrer dans la pièce. Manifestement c'en était fini de sa tranquillité toute relative.

« - Alors, vous en êtes où ? demanda le Génii.

- Ben, la radio fonctionne…

- C'est une bonne nouvelle.

- Pas vraiment, non. La radio fonctionne effectivement mais il n'y a pas assez de portée. Je ne pourrais contacter personne dans ces conditions.

- Je vois. Ça peut s'arranger.

- Comment ça ? s'enquit John, relevant pour la première fois les yeux vers lui.

- Eh bien je viens de faire un tour sur le toit et j'ai trouvé une sorte de parabole. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait nous servir. »

John se fendit d'un grand sourire en hochant la tête.

« - Ouais, ça peut le faire. Allons voir ça. »

Les deux hommes quittèrent le bâtiment, grimpèrent sur le toit et passèrent les heures suivantes à tenter de reconfigurer la parabole. Mais à vrai dire l'un comme l'autre avait du mal à y comprendre quoi que ce soit. Et John, plus que jamais à cet instant, regrettait vraiment la présence de Rodney. Il était clair que lui aurait réussi à faire fonctionner tout ça en un claquement de doigts.

Finalement, dépité, le militaire estima qu'il avait sa dose et rejoint sa chambre dans l'intention de se reposer et se détendre. Pourtant, lorsque Kolya le retrouva peu après, John était tout sauf détendu. A quatre pattes sous son lit, il semblait chercher désespérément un objet, tout en pestant allégrement.

« - Besoin d'un coup de main Sheppard ? »

Celui-ci se releva, tournant volontairement le dos à l'autre homme.

« - Non, non, je cherche juste quelque chose. Je… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement en serrant les lèvres. Eh merde, voilà qu'il était sur le point de pleurer ! Et devant Kolya encore !

« - Ecoutez Kolya, j'aimerais… j'aimerais rester un peu seul. »

Pourtant, au lieu de s'éloigner, Kolya combla les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, la serrant doucement.

« - A ce que je vois vous n'avez toujours rien compris, hein ? Actuellement je suis pour vous ce qui ressemble le plus à un ami. Comme vous l'avez vous-même fait remarquer, les Venturiens nous voient comme des, comment avez-vous dit ? oui, des squatteurs. Ils nous hébergent parce que nous leur offrons une force de travail, mais je m'attends à ce qu'ils nous mettent dehors d'un jour à l'autre, alors devenir nos amis…

- Qui vous fait croire que j'ai besoin d'un ami ? cracha John.

- Peut-être les larmes que j'entends dans votre voix, s'amusa Kolya.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi Sheppard. Pas en ce moment tout du moins. A plus forte raison après ce qui s'est passé lors de cette fameuse nuit.

- Oui, ben j'aimerais mieux l'oublier celle-là, marmonna John.

- J'avais cru comprendre que cela vous avait plu.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport. Je ne veux pas parler de ça.

- Alors dites-moi plutôt ce que vous étiez en train de chercher lorsque je suis arrivé.

- Rien du tout.

- Sheppard ? »

Celui-ci repoussa vivement la main qui était toujours sur son épaule avant de se retourner et de fixer Kolya de ses yeux brillants de larmes. Il était en train de craquer, il le savait, mais ne pouvait se retenir. La souffrance était tellement forte qu'elle en devenait insupportable.

« - La photo de Rodney, murmura-t-il. J'en ai une qui reste toujours dans la poche de mon gilet et elle a… enfin je ne la trouve plus, finit-il dans un éclat de voix. »

Sans rien dire, Kolya baissa les yeux et inspecta le sol de toute la pièce. Il remarqua alors dans un coin, en partie dissimulé sous une des rangers du militaire, un morceau de papier. S'en rapprochant, il se baissa pour le ramasser et découvrit avec satisfaction qu'il s'agissait bien de la photo qui semblait avoir tellement d'effets sur Sheppard. Il prit un instant pour détailler le cliché. McKay qui affichait un grand sourire. En d'autres temps, il aurait certainement bien ri devant l'absurdité de la situation. Le militaire viril qui craquait pour ce scientifique au physique si quelconque. Mais la détresse de Sheppard était telle qu'il en était à trouver McKay moins ridicule que d'habitude.

Souriant à cette pensée, il revint vers Sheppard, qui avait commencé à pleurer en silence. Voir cet homme d'habitude si fort, si sûr de lui, se conduire ainsi était gênant, pourtant Kolya ne détourna pas le regard.

« - Tenez, je crois que c'est ce que vous cherchiez, dit-il en lui tendant la photo. »

John, souriant à travers ses larmes, la saisit et fixa un regard amoureux dessus.

« - Oh Rodney, murmura-t-il, manifestement ému. »

Revoir le visage souriant, mais ironiquement tellement figé, de Rodney le mettait à la torture en même temps que cela l'apaisait. Il le fixa encore un moment puis releva finalement les yeux vers Kolya, qui était toujours planté devant lui.

« - Merci. Vous devez trouver ça ridicule n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Pas le moins du monde, assura Kolya en s'approchant un peu plus.

- J'imagine que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, d'autant que je sais bien que vous ne portez pas Rodney dans votre cœur, mais il me manque. Il me manque tellement. Son cynisme. Son arrogance. Sa gentillesse bien cachée. Et surtout… son corps. Physiquement il me manque. J'ai tellement envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser, que ça me fait mal. »

A cette idée Kolya ne put retenir un petit rire. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer McKay comme un bourreau des cœurs pareil. Quant à l'imaginer comme un bon coup… décidément Sheppard et lui était bien différents. John lâcha un petit rire dépité pour sa part, comprenant exactement ce que l'autre homme avait en tête.

« - Rodney est un homme bien malgré les apparences. Et au lit… je ne peux même pas l'expliquer. »

Avant Rodney, John avait eu beaucoup d'aventures, d'accord, uniquement avec des femmes ce qui expliquait peut-être la différence, parce que jamais il n'avait pris autant son pied.

« - N'allez pas croire que je suis un obsédé pour ne penser qu'à ça en pareille circonstance, reprit-il. C'est juste que… depuis que je suis avec lui je ne suis jamais resté aussi longtemps sans sexe et…

- Ça vous manque, finit pour lui Kolya.

- Oui.

- Je comprends ça. D'ailleurs c'est pareil pour moi.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna le colonel.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Pas d'amour ne signifie nullement pas de sexe.

- Pas faux.

- D'autant que vu ma position je n'ai jamais eu de mal à trouver des hommes pour partager mon lit le temps d'une nuit. Mes hommes m'étaient dévoués. Sur tous les plans.

- Je vois ça. En gros nous sommes tous les deux en manque. Ça en serait presque amusant si ce n'était pas aussi pathétique. »

Alors qu'il parlait, Kolya s'était encore approché de lui. Et soudain, sans prévenir – mais après tout il aurait été bien bête de le faire, même du point de vue de John – le Génii se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa voracement. John tenta un instant de le repousser, mais Kolya tenait bon, aussi finit-il par se laisser aller, poussant même le vice jusqu'à entrouvrir les lèvres, laissant une langue baladeuse s'introduire dans sa bouche, se mêlant à la sienne. Sans interrompre leur baiser, il gémit en sentant les mains de Kolya se promener sur son corps. C'était purement de la folie, mais putain c'était bon.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, John recula de plusieurs pas et leva une main, pointant Kolya du doigt, en fronçant les sourcils alors que mille pensées l'envahissaient.

« - D'accord. C'était quoi ça ?

- Je dois vraiment vous faire un dessin ? s'amusa le Génii.

- Non, je sais ce que c'était, grogna John, mais pourquoi avoir fait une chose pareille ?

- Si je vous dis que je n'en ai aucune idée vous me croyez ? J'ai dû penser que cela nous soulagerait tous les deux.

- Ouais, ben c'était une mauvaise idée, grogna John en secouant la tête.

- Probablement. »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, puis, sans comprendre pourquoi, ils fondirent l'un vers l'autre, cherchant leurs lèvres avec hargne. Les baisers, plus voraces que tendres, se succédèrent rageusement tandis que les vêtements se répandaient peu à peu sur le sol. Une fois nus, sans cesser de s'embrasser, de se caresser, ils se laissèrent à leur tour glisser au sol où ils se donnèrent fébrilement l'un à l'autre. Préférant ne pas réfléchir par crainte de tout arrêter, ils se contentèrent de profiter du plaisir intense qui les fit crier de concert au moment de l'ultime délivrance. Ils restèrent ensuite allongés l'un à côté de l'autre en silence. John, les yeux clos, essayait de comprendre ce qui lui avait pris. Jusqu'à présent Rodney avait été le seul homme à le toucher de cette façon, à lui faire ce genre de chose, à lui faire atteindre l'extase. Et il avait toujours cru, ou plutôt espéré, qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Ce qu'il venait de faire s'apparentait purement et simplement à un adultère, pourtant il ne regrettait rien. Parce que pour la première fois depuis son atterrissage forcé ici, il se sentait légèrement apaisé. D'accord, c'était avec Kolya qu'il venait de coucher – il n'était pas certain que faire l'amour soit l'expression appropriée. Kolya. Décidément il n'arrivait pas encore à vraiment réaliser. Mais bon, comme il avait gardé les yeux fermés tout du long et qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à Rodney, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il l'avait vraiment fait avec Kolya. Ouais enfin, c'était en tout cas ce dont il essayait de se persuader. Une façon comme une autre de ne pas devenir cinglé en somme.

Se tournant vers Kolya, qui le fixait, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, il fut soudain pris de nausée. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu ? Se levant brusquement, il se lança à la recherche de ses vêtements, s'habilla sommairement puis quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Dans le couloir il éclata en sanglots rageurs tout en se laissant tomber par terre.

« - Je suis désolé Rodney, gémit-il en se roulant en boule. Tellement désolé de t'avoir fait un truc pareil. »

ooOoo

Carson entra dans le labo où Rodney travaillait depuis des heures avec un plateau bien garni et indiqua d'un regard à Radek qu'il pouvait quitter les lieux. Si le médecin avait finalement accepté, bien qu'à contrecœur, que son protégé quitte l'infirmerie c'était à la condition qu'il ne reste jamais seul. Rodney n'en était pas ravi et menait la vie dure à ses amis, ce qui n'empêchaient pas ceux-ci de se relayer quotidiennement à ses côtés.

Comme à son habitude, Rodney était plongé dans son travail et ne sembla se rendre compte de la présence de Carson.

« - Le repas est servi Rodney, lança joyeusement le médecin en déposant le plateau à côté de son ami.

- J'ai pas faim, marmonna Rodney sans quitter des yeux l'écran de son ordinateur. »

Cela Carson n'en avait aucun doute, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il lui apportait lui-même à manger, Rodney ne mettant plus les pieds de lui-même au mess depuis un bon moment.

« - Tu vas pourtant me faire le plaisir de manger un peu. Pendant ce temps je vais te faire la conversation parce que je suis sûr que tu n'es pas du tout au courant de tout ce qui se passe sur la Cité en ce moment.

- Ça ne te va pas le rôle de commère. »

Effectivement, prêter crédit aux différentes rumeurs qui circulaient n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il faisait habituellement, mais pensant que cela pourrait changer les idées à Rodney, il s'y prêtait volontiers.

« - Je le fais spécialement pour toi alors tu ne vas pas te plaindre non plus. »

Rodney tourna enfin la tête vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire pitoyable tout en saisissant sa fourchette. Loin de laisser cette petite victoire lui monter à la tête, Carson commença à parler avec le plus grand sérieux.

« - Hier Ronon a cassé le bras de Chuck lors de son entraînement hebdomadaire. Le pauvre homme a fait un scandale et ne veut plus entendre parler de ces séances obligatoires.

- Tant mieux. J'avais pourtant prévenu Elizabeth que ce genre d'accidents arriverait forcément. Envoyer des débutants avec Ronon, non mais quelle idée… Remarque, si Chuck parvient à provoquer une révolution, je serai peut-être tranquille moi aussi à l'avenir. »

S'interrompant, sans se rendre compte que pour la première fois depuis longtemps il faisait référence au futur, il commença à grignoter tranquillement le morceau de poulet qui était planté au bout de sa fourchette. Carson, le regard triomphant, fit pourtant comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et reprit son rapport.

« - Le docteur Kusanagi a surpris Radek et Elizabeth en pleine action dans l'un des laboratoires auxiliaires en pleine journée. Tu imagines bien qu'elle était encore plus mortifiée qu'eux.

- Quand tu veux dire en pleine action, tu veux dire qu'ils faisaient l'amour ?

- Absolument.

- J'aurais bien voulu voir ça, s'amusa le Canadien. J'en aurais d'ailleurs bien profité pour passer un savon à Zelenka. Voilà donc à quoi s'amuse mon second quand j'ai le dos tourné. Bonjour l'exemple. J'imagine aisément que le travail n'a pas beaucoup avancé depuis que je suis occupé ailleurs.

- A ce propos, que fais-tu en ce moment ?

- J'essaie de retrouver John à ma façon puisque je n'ai plus le droit d'aller sur le terrain, dit Rodney, des reproches dans la voix.

- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ça après ce qui s'est passé.

- Je ne vois pas trop le rapport.

- Alors, ce travail ? reprit Carson, ne tenant pas à entrer dans le jeu de l'autre homme au risque de se disputer avec lui.»

Rodney lui expliqua qu'il avait bon espoir de parvenir à améliorer la portée de l'émetteur personnel que portait John, de façon à pouvoir le localiser enfin. Il tenta ensuite une nouvelle fois de convaincre Carson de le laisser partir en exploration avec son équipe, mais le médecin continuait à refuser comme à chaque fois. Comme s'il craignait que cette activité pourtant vitale pour lui ne le fasse replonger dans une déprime plus importante.

« - D'autres potins intéressants ? demanda finalement le Canadien lorsqu'il comprit que cette conversation tournait en rond.

- Oh oui, j'oubliais. Teyla et Evan sortent ensemble et semblent particulièrement heureux. Je te laisse imaginer la tête de Chuck, qui semblait jusque là espérer avoir ses chances avec elle. Décidément, c'est pas sa semaine à notre pauv… »

Carson s'interrompit brusquement en voyant Rodney pâlir. Bloody hell, là il avait fait une boulette. Non mais quelle idée de lui parler ainsi du bonheur des autres c'était vraiment en dessous de tout vu son état actuel. Se traitant intérieurement de tous les noms – aussi bien en anglais qu'en gaélique pour plus de portée – il serra les dents tandis que Rodney lâchait sa cuillère comme si elle venait de le brûler.

« - Tu leur diras de ma part de bien en profiter tant qu'il le peuvent encore. Et surtout qu'ils se préparent à souffrir, puisque cela leur arrivera forcément.

- Rodney, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te rappeler ton propre malheur en te parlant d'eux.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, souffla Rodney d'une voix éteinte qui semblait plutôt prouver le contraire. Ecoute, j'ai vraiment plus faim là, reprit-il en repoussant son plateau. Je sais bien qu'il est inutile de te demander de me laisser seul vu qu'à ce niveau-là tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, mais j'ai plus envie de parler.

- D'accord, je comprends. Rodney, vraiment, je suis désolé… »

Pour toute réponse Rodney se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de se réinstaller devant son ordinateur.

Continuant à se maudire, Carson récupéra le plateau et alla s'installer un peu plus loin dans la pièce, se perdant du même coup dans ses pensées. Rodney lui cachait quelque chose, c'était évidement, ses réactions aussi extrêmes ne pouvaient s'expliquer autrement. A lui donc de trouver de quoi il retournait.

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

Je m'excuse pour avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce nouveau chapitre, mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes avec mon portable ces temps-ci et je n'avais plus accès à ma fic. Mais à présent c'est arrangé, ou en tout cas je l'espère.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

**Chapitre 12.**

Les semaines suivantes passèrent lentement, bien trop lentement au goût de John, qui perdait chaque jour un peu plus l'espoir de pouvoir un jour rentrer chez lui. Pourtant, chaque soir, après des heures harassantes et ennuyeuses passées aux champs à labourer et semer, comme un bon petit soldat, il passait ses soirées à répéter inlassablement les mêmes appels de détresses, sans grand succès jusqu'à présent. Kolya, après avoir travaillé des heures durant sur la parabole semblait convaincu pour sa part qu'il était parvenu à augmenter suffisamment la portée et que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils n'obtiennent une réponse, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'envisager un plan B. Aussi, pendant que Sheppard restait devant sa radio, lui-même fouillait méthodiquement le complexe, dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose qui pourrait leur être utile. Il avait bien fini par dénicher quelques armes, qui ne leur serviraient probablement à rien en cas d'attaque des Wraiths et qui, en attendant, ne leur était d'aucune d'utilité puisqu'ils avaient eu la chance relative de tomber chez un peuple totalement pacifique. Enfin, lorsqu'il avait découvert d'immenses sous-sols emplis de bric-à-brac, il avait secrètement espéré trouver un vaisseau qu'ils pourraient utiliser. Mais évidement jusque-là il avait fait choux blancs et cela ne risquait pas de s'améliorer, à moins qu'il ne tombe sur une nouvelle pièce encore inconnue.

Ce soir-là, il remonta les mains vides pour chercher Sheppard. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel avec le temps. Lorsqu'il estimait qu'il était suffisamment tard, il allait chercher Sheppard, qui pour sa part serait probablement resté sur place toute la nuit, et tous deux regagnaient leur chambre pour une nouvelle nuit aussi courte que la précédente. Un autre de leurs rituels une fois rentrés était le sexe. Après leur première fois, Sheppard avait mis plusieurs jours à assumer. Mais lorsqu'il avait finalement compris que désormais c'était ça ou rien, il avait cessé faire la fine bouche. Depuis, ils couchaient ensemble chaque soir, à même le sol ou debout contre le mur. C'était systématiquement brutal, silencieux, mais surtout hautement satisfaisant. Chacun regagnait ensuite son lit, et Sheppard, même s'il lui arrivait encore occasionnellement d'appeler McKay dans son sommeil, passait des nuits bien moins agitées depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé cette façon de se défouler. Bien évidement, Kolya ne le lui avait pas fait remarquer. Parce que comme une sorte d'accord tacite ils ne parlaient jamais de cela, se contentant d'aborder des sujets terre à terre, voir futiles quand ils passaient du temps ensemble en dehors de ces brèves étreintes. Baiser ensemble, ok. Mais en parler ensuite aurait été la porte ouverte à pas mal de complications qu'ils n'avaient nullement l'intention d'envisager.

ooOoo

Elizabeth traversa les couloirs de la Cité à toute vitesse, sous le regard étonné des personnes qu'elle croisait, ce dont elle se fichait royalement étant donné les circonstances. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines elle se sentait enfin sereine et avait bien l'intention de faire profiter de ce qui la réjouissait qui de droit.

Arrivée à destination, elle entra en trombe dans un laboratoire, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Radek se tourna vers elle et la fixa avec étonnement tandis que Rodney ne réagit même pas à son arrivée. Après avoir rassurée son compagnon d'un regard, elle appela le Canadien à plusieurs reprises avant d'avoir enfin toute son attention. Rodney semblait terriblement fatigué et avait maigrit, bref, il était l'image même du désespoir mais pour une fois la jeune femme ne s'en inquiéta pas, certaine de pouvoir enfin arranger cette situation.

« - Rodney, bonne nouvelle, nous avons enfin pu contacter le Dédale. Caldwell va immédiatement se rendre vers les trois planètes dont je lui ai transmis les coordonnés sans prendre le temps de revenir jusqu'ici.

- M'en fiche, marmonna Rodney en haussant les épaules.

- Comment ça vous vous en fichez ? Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Avec un peu de chance nous aurons des nouvelles de John avant ce soir. »

Se tournant vivement vers elle, Rodney la fusilla du regard.

« - Je m'en fiche pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'y a aucune chance que vous le trouviez ! cracha-t-il. Il n'était sur aucune des planètes que Lorne et son équipe ont visitées, vous pouvez me dire comment il pourrait justement être sur une des trois dernières ? Je ne sais pas vous, mais il y a longtemps que moi je ne crois plus au Père Noël. Une pareille coïncidence s'apparenterait ni plus ni moins à un miracle, or moi je n'ai jamais cru aux miracles.

- Oh bon sang Rodney, dit Elizabeth, luttant pour garder son calme. Mais comment pouvez-vous être aussi butté ? Je viens vous redonner de l'espoir, vous ne pourriez pas y croire au moins un tout petit peu ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Parce que c'est ce que vous voudriez tous pour pouvoir enfin cesser de vous inquiéter pour moi, c'est ça ? s'écria-t-il d'un ton rogue. Eh bien allez-vous faire voir ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous de toute façon. Vous pouvez tout aussi bien me ficher en paix, au moins de cette façon je serais tranquille. »

Et tandis qu'il lui tournait le dos, bien décidé à leur faire comprendre que le débat était clos, Elizabeth se retourna vers Radek en soupirant. Décidément, Rodney ne changerait jamais. Echangeant un regard entendu avec son compagnon, elle lui serra brièvement la main avant de quitter rapidement la pièce.

A l'extérieur elle tomba sur Carson, qui s'apprêtait justement à aller voir le Canadien. Inquiet par sa nervosité, il l'interrogea. Elle lui raconta donc ce qui venait de se passer. Carson l'écouta en silence avant de hocher doucement la tête. A la vérité il s'était attendu à une réaction de ce genre, ce qu'il tenta d'expliquer à la jeune femme.

« - Il a peur. Une partie de lui craint de se réjouir par crainte de souffrir à nouveau ensuite si effectivement vous ne ramenez pas John en fin de compte. Je ne veux pas me faire l'avocat du diable mais force m'est d'avouer que Rodney, malgré tout, peut avoir raison. Rien ne nous permet de croire que John est encore en vie. Je préfère donc le voir réagir ainsi plutôt que de le savoir en train de danser la gigue pour ensuite sombrer corps et bien en cas de mauvaise nouvelle.

- D'accord, je comprends. Je pensais pourtant qu'avoir à nouveau un peu d'espoir lui ferait du bien.

- C'est le cas. Il ne le reconnaîtra jamais mais inconsciemment il est clair qu'il a toujours gardé un peu d'espoir. Et ce que vous venez de lui annoncer l'a certainement davantage soulagé. Il réagi simplement de cette façon pour se protéger. Mieux vaut donc ne pas insister et le laisser s'y faire tranquillement, à son rythme.

- J'avais bien l'intention de le laisser. Je vais aller en salle de contrôle pour être sur place quand Caldwell nous contactera.

- Prévenez-moi dès que vous aurez des nouvelles si vous le voulez bien.

- Entendu.

- Radek est toujours avec lui ? interrogea Carson en désignant la porte d'un signe de tête.

- Toujours.

- Je vais aller prendre le relais.

- Je crois que Radek ne sera pas mécontent de vous voir. »

Carson sourit en hochant la tête puis salua la jeune femme avant d'entrer dans le laboratoire.

ooOoo

Quelques instants plus tard, après le départ du Tchèque, Carson alla s'installer près de Rodney, qui le fixait à présent avec étonnement.

« - Est-ce que nous pouvons parler Rodney ? commença le médecin.

- Je suppose que oui, répondit l'intéressé en serrant les dents, pas certain pour sa part que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Je viens de croiser Elizabeth, elle m'a parlé de ta réaction suite à votre conversation.

- …

- Que t'arrive-t-il bloody hell ?

- Tu ne le sais pas peut-être ? lança Rodney d'un ton rogue.

- Je parle sérieusement Rodney. J'ai bien compris qu'il y avait autre chose que ce qui arrive à John. Quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. »

Rodney resta un moment silencieux, cherchant la meilleure façon d'esquiver cette conversation qui risquait de finir très mal. Mais c'était évidement sans compter sur l'insistance de son ami.

« - Rodney ! Je veux t'aider, mais pour ça j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Rodney ! Inutile de tenter de te soustraire, je ne quitterai pas cette pièce tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé. »

Cette fois son ton étant clairement menaçant et Rodney ne voyait aucune échappatoire. Peut-être que dire quelque chose était finalement la solution après tout, Carson avait déjà eu raison à ce sujet par le passé. Le Canadien soupira profondément avant de hocher doucement la tête, son regard se voilant davantage.

« - Il m'est arrivé quelque chose il y a quelques années, commença-t-il difficilement.

- Je dois dire que je m'en doutais, souffla le médecin, tentant de l'apaiser. Continue.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire à la vérité, ce n'était rien de bien original finalement.

- A ta façon de réagir à la présente situation je dois dire que j'en doute. »

Baissant les yeux, Rodney fixa ses mains tremblantes, cherchant le courage de continuer.

« - Rodney…, dit doucement l'Ecossais pour l'encourager.

- J'ai perdu quelqu'un, murmura Rodney. »

Cette fois, lorsqu'il s'interrompit, Carson préféra garder le silence, le laissant poursuivre à son rythme. De fait, Rodney reprit la parole quelques instants plus tard, sans pour autant relever les yeux.

« - Quelqu'un que j'aimais. Autant que j'aime John. Quand je l'ai perdu, j'ai bien cru que j'allais en crever, la douleur était si forte. Tout le monde autour de moi me disait que je m'en remettrai, que je ferai mon deuil, mais moi j'avais plutôt l'impression de m'enfoncer davantage chaque jour. C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à bosser sur le projet Porte des étoiles, j'avais besoin de repartir à zéro, faire table rase du passé. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis venu sur Atlantis. Finalement, plus que ces grands changements dans ma vie, c'est John qui m'a aidé. C'est grâce à lui que je suis parvenu à refaire surface. »

Nouvelle interruption tandis que Carson le fixait tristement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une chose pareille et à présent il avait l'impression d'avoir ouvert la boîte de Pandore. D'une voix brisée, Rodney reprit finalement la parole.

« - Ce qui m'est arrivé est tellement injuste que j'ai compris ce jour là combien la vie pouvait être moche. Tellement moche que je ne vois pas pourquoi elle m'épargnerait aujourd'hui… Et je ne veux pas revivre ça. C'est John qui m'a aidé, qui m'a redonné le goût de vivre. Sans lui ça n'a plus aucun sens…

- Je suis désolé Rodney.

- Je sais. C'est bien ça le problème, je ne veux pas provoquer la pitié.

- Je n'ai pas pit…

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas de tout ça. Je ne veux plus qu'Elizabeth vienne avec son air jovial, croyant me faire plaisir. Je ne veux plus que mes prétendus amis me surveillent en permanence comme le lait sur le feu, comme si je n'étais qu'un gosse. Et je ne veux plus que tu tentes de me comprendre. J'ai besoin de temps, d'accord ? Ma vie est foutue alors je dois m'y préparer.

- Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi nous te surveillons, et ce genre de propos ne va certainement pas me faire changer d'avis à ce propos. Tu as besoin de nous, que tu le veuilles où non.

- Non ! s'écria Rodney. Je n'ai besoin de rien ! Rien que je puisse avoir en tout cas. »

Alors que Carson s'apprêtait à répliquer, Ronon fit à cet instant son apparition dans la pièce et comprit en un instant ce qui se passait. Il alla se planter auprès du médecin.

« - Carson, je vais prendre le relais auprès de lui, dit-il tranquillement. »

Carson hésita un instant puis hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée finalement parce qu'à ce stade lui-même ne se sentait plus en état de gérer la situation.

Rodney laissa échapper un grognement, signifiant ainsi qu'il n'était toujours pas disposé à se faire materner, Ronon ne recula pas d'un poil pour autant. Vaincu, le scientifique alla se réfugier à l'autre bout de la pièce, bien décidé à ruminer ses sombres pensées malgré la présence d'une tierce personne, tandis que Carson quittait silencieusement le labo, conscient que les choses n'étaient pas prêtes de s'arranger.

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 13

Merci Ozias pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise.

Et maintenant, la suite

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

**Chapitre 13.**

« - Major, sortez nous de l'hyperespace.

- A vos ordres colonel. »

Le colonel Caldwell était tendu. Non seulement parce que ce vol était le tout premier depuis qu'on l'avait libéré de l'emprise du Goa'uld qui l'avait soumis à sa volonté durant plusieurs semaines et qu'il craignait la réaction de Weir et compagnie à son égard à son retour la Cité, mais il s'inquiétait également du sort de Sheppard. Lorsque Weir l'avait contacté pour lui demander son aide, elle lui avait semblé particulièrement agitée, il avait donc compris que la situation était critique. Pour cette raison il avait accepté de se lancer dans cette mission de sauvetage avant même de retourner sur Atlantis, et tant pis pour les voyageurs impatients qui mijotaient depuis trois semaines. Evidement, une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Sheppard restait introuvable il pourrait à nouveau envisager très sérieusement de récupérer son poste, comme cela avait été le cas lorsque le même Sheppard avait été contaminé par le rétrovirus de Beckett qui l'avait transformé en insecte, et ce même s'il soupçonnait fortement Weir de préférer cette fois appuyer la candidature de Lorne, qui s'avérait être un second plus que compétent pour Sheppard. Pourtant, depuis les derniers évènements qui avaient failli mettre Sheppard sur la touche, beaucoup d'eau était passée sous les ponts entre eux deux, notamment avec l'histoire du Goa'uld. Et Caldwell avait suffisamment d'estime pour lui pour ne rien lui souhaiter de mal, bien au contraire même si actuellement la situation semblait pour le moins compromise.

Environs une heure plus tôt le Dédale était arrivé aux premières coordonnées transmises par Weir, pour y découvrir une planète récemment ravagée par ce qui avait dû être une pluie de météorites, sur laquelle il ne restait évidement plus âmes qui vivent. Décidé à ne pas perdre tout espoir prématurément, Caldwell avait donné l'ordre de se diriger vers la seconde planète, en orbite de laquelle ils venaient d'arriver.

« - Colonel, je capte un signal radio, lança soudain le major Harris.

- D'où vient-il ?

- De la planète. »

Tiens, auraient-ils affaire à un peuple technologiquement avancée ? Une bonne nouvelle pour Weir.

« - Faites nous écoutez ça major. »

Presque immédiatement, une voix, loin de leur être inconnue, raisonna dans les hauts parleurs.

« - _Dédale, Atlantis, ici le colonel Sheppard, code d'identification : Bravo Delta Charlie Alpha Niner. Est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit ? Je répète, Dédale, Atlantis, ici…_ »

Ne pouvant retenir un sourire, Caldwell se tourna vers Harris, qui semblait soulagé lui aussi.

« - Branchez-moi un canal.

- C'est fait. Vous pouvez parler colonel.

- Colonel Sheppard, c'est bien vous ? Ici le colonel Caldwell. Vous me recevez ? »

Le silence s'éternisa un moment dans le poste de pilotage, jusqu'à ce que raisonne un rire joyeux suivi d'une voix surexcitée.

« - _Jamais je n'aurais pensé vous dire une chose pareille, mais bon sang ça fait du bien d'entendre votre voix._

- Pareil pour moi Sheppard, sourit Caldwell sans relever la pique.

- _J'ai vraiment cru que je resterais coincé ici pour de bon._

- Le cauchemar est bien fini. Dès que vous serez prêt nous procéderons à une téléportation. »

Nouveau silence. Mais qu'est-ce que fabriquait Sheppard ?

« - _Euh, colonel, il y a juste un tout petit imprévu. Je ne suis pas seul ici. Quelqu'un était venu m'aider et est resté coincé avec moi. Je lui ai plus au moins promis de l'aider à quitter cette planète avec moi._

- Entendu, nous le ramènerons. Le docteur Weir décidera de ce qu'elle fera de lui.

- _Oui, alors encore autre chose colonel. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux le déposer sur la planète de son choix avant notre retour sur la Cité. Je crains que sa venue sur Atlantis ne réveille… comment dire, ses envies de conquêtes._ »

Caldwell haussa les sourcils. Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il était en train de parler ?

« - Sheppard, si vous commenciez par me dire de qui il s'agit.

- _Euh, oui… aheum… Il s'agit de Kolya._

- Kolya ? Vous parlez du Génii qui a tenté d'envahir la Cité l'année dernière et qui depuis a à nouveau essayé de vous tuer ?

- _Lui-même colonel._

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- _Je crois que je préfèrerais. Ecoutez, il avait une dette envers moi et est venu me donner un coup de main lorsque Cowen me retenait prisonnier ici. Lorsque nous avons été coincés suite à l'explosion de la Porte, nous avons conclu une sorte de trêve afin, entre autre, de travailler ensemble à nous sortir de là. L'une des closes de cette trêve était de le sortir de là avec moi si je parvenais à vous contacter._

- Je vois. »

Caldwell s'interrompit, réfléchissant rapidement à la marche à suivre. Il était simplement venu récupérer Sheppard et voilà qu'il devait se trimballer un Génii psychopathe en plus. Décidément, Sheppard était un homme plein de surprises.

« - Sheppard, vous êtes sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez ? Nous pourrions vous téléporter immédiatement et…

- _Je le lui ai promis colonel. Si les rôles étaient inversés j'aimerais qu'il fasse preuve de clémence à mon égard_. »

Caldwell soupira profondément avant de hocher finalement la tête.

« - C'est entendu, nous allons donc vous ramener tous les deux. Mais avant que nous ne procédions à la téléportation je veux que vous confisquiez toutes ses armes.

- _C'était prévu._

- Et vous pouvez d'ores et déjà lui indiquer qu'il est inutile qu'il prépare un quelconque plan contre nous parce qu'il restera sous bonne garde durant tout le temps qu'il restera à bord du Dédale.

- _Je transmettrai le message._

- Bien, alors préparez vous et prévenez nous dès que nous pourrons vous téléporter ici.

- _Bien mon colonel._ »

Caldwell débrancha l'intercom puis se tourna à nouveau vers Harris.

« - Major, veuillez demander à une équipe d'hommes lourdement armés de nous rejoindre ici. Ensuite, lorsque Sheppard reprendra contact, vous le téléporterez lui ainsi que Kolya ici même également.

- A vos ordres colonel. »

Restait à voir ce qui allait se passer à présent. Bien que Caldwell ne doute pas un instant que ses hommes sauraient parfaitement gérer un homme seul et désarmé. Même Kolya. Mais tout de même, il en avait de bonnes Sheppard. A se demander ce qui lui passait par la tête parfois. Et Caldwell savait d'expérience qu'une bonne engueulade n'y changerait rien, il avait déjà essayé.

ooOoo

Carson invita Weir à entrer dans son bureau après qu'elle ait frappée à la porte. Immédiatement, le médecin remarqua son sourire radieux.

« - Elizabeth ? s'empressa-t-il de l'interroger.

- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles. Ils ont retrouvé John ! Il devrait être là dans quelques heures.

- Oh bon sang ! s'écria Carson en bondissant sur ses pieds. Vous en êtes sûre ?

- Je viens de lui parler. Il semble avoir hâte d'arriver.

- J'imagine. Est-ce que vous lui avez parlé de Rodney ?

- J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'il soit ici.

- Vous avez bien fait, confirma Carson en souriant. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients j'aimerais tout lui raconter moi-même.

- A dire vrai, j'espérais que vous vous proposiez, avoua Elizabeth en baissant les yeux.

- Oui, c'est mon rôle. De toute façon, maintenant qu'il est de retour Rodney va aller beaucoup mieux.

- Il était temps.

- A qui le dites-vous. Vous êtes passée le voir ?

- Oui. Dès que j'ai eu parlé à John, j'ai voulu l'informer de la nouvelle.

- Et ? s'enquit le médecin.

- Je dois reconnaître que sa réaction n'a pas vraiment été celle à laquelle je m'attendais. Il n'a pas vraiment réagi, comme s'il ne me croyait pas.

- Oui, je dois dire que je m'attendais un peu à une telle réaction.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? insista Elizabeth, à présent nerveuse.

- Dans son esprit, peut-être pour moins souffrir, il a dû se persuader qu'il ne reverrait plus John. Appelez ça une sorte de conditionnement ou ce que vous voulez, toujours est-il qu'il est convaincu que vous lui mentez pour une quelconque raison.

- Je vois… Que faisons-nous à présent ?

- Laissons-le tranquille pour l'instant, de toute façon au point où nous en sommes… Faites moi prévenir dès que John sera là, j'irai le voir immédiatement.

- Entendu, dit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la porte. Oh Carson, encore une chose. Merci d'avoir été là pour lui. Sans vous je crois que nous l'aurions perdu il y a longtemps.

- Je n'ai fait que mon travail, répondit modestement Carson. Et je n'ai pas été le seul. Allez-y à présent. »

ooOoo

John entra dans la pièce où était détenu Kolya et fit sortir les deux hommes qui montaient la garde à l'intérieur. Il s'assit ensuite en face du lui, uniquement séparé par la petite table qui trônait là.

« - Je vois que la confiance règne, railla Kolya en désignant les menottes qui entravaient ses poignets.

- C'était l'une des conditions de Caldwell pour vous accepter à bord. Croyez bien qu'il aurait été plus que ravi de vous abandonner sur cette planète, où vous n'auriez plus été une menace pour nous.

- Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que vous ayez plaidé en ma faveur.

- Oui, je m'étonne moi-même de ma propre bêtise. Mais, nous avions un marché vous et moi. Et je me plais à croire que vous l'auriez respecté vous aussi si les rôles avaient été inversés.

- Disons que j'espère que j'en aurais été capable, sourit Kolya en haussant les épaules. A présent, que me vaut cette visite de courtoisie ?

- Je crois qu'étant donné les circonstances nous avons pas mal de choses à nous dire avant… avant que nos routes ne se séparent une fois de plus. Caldwell a accepté d'aller vous déposer sur Térania. Une fois là-bas vous pourrez aller où bon vous semble.

- Mais pas sur Atlantis.

- Ça ne faisait pas parti du marché.

- Relax Sheppard, je plaisantais.

- Eh bien pas moi. Que ferons-nous la prochaine fois que nous nous retrouverons face à face ?

- Vous voulez savoir si ce que nous avons vécu sur Ventura a changé quelque chose entre nous ?

- Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à me rapprocher autant de vous alors je voulais savoir ce qu'il en était de vous.

- Sheppard, seriez vous tombé amoureux de moi ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester sérieux une minute ? s'emporta John en tapant du poing sur la table. Que vous le vouliez ou non, il s'est passé certaines choses là-bas que nous ne pourrons pas effacer.

- Probablement pas. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tué d'autres de mes amants par le passé. Et cette fois je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. »

Bizarrement, John n'en doutait pas un instant. Il s'était de toute façon attendu à une réflexion de ce type. Il l'avait même espérée d'ailleurs. Ainsi, malgré ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, rien n'avait fondamentalement changé entre eux. C'était plutôt réconfortant et cela lui permettrait peut-être d'oublier un peu plus facilement sa trahison envers Rodney.

« - Alors on en reste là, constata-t-il.

- Vous croyez pas que ça vaut mieux ?

- Si, probablement. Il ne me reste donc qu'à vous dire à la prochaine et très certainement dernière fois que nous nous verrons.

- Faisons ça. Au revoir Sheppard. »

John acquiesça en lui adressant un signe de la main, dont il ne connaissait pas lui-même la signification, puis quitta rapidement la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, alors que la tête lui tournait, il fila jusqu'aux quartiers que Caldwell avait mis à sa disposition. Il eut tout juste le temps de s'enfermer à l'intérieur avant d'éclater en sanglots. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se sentait à cet instant plus malheureux encore qu'il ne l'avait été quand il avait craint ne plus revoir Rodney. Peut-être parce qu'à présent que sa vie allait enfin reprendre son cours normale, toute l'horreur de sa conduite le frappait douloureusement en plein visage. Quand il n'avait que peu d'espoir de retour, coucher avec Kolya n'avait pas grande signification, c'était simplement une façon d'accepter la situation, mais maintenant il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait, tout en se disant que pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu passer à côté, ce qui rendait sa culpabilité d'autant plus grande. Comme si avoir trompé Rodney ne suffisait pas, une part de lui se réjouissait presque de l'avoir fait malgré tout.

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 14

Voici la suite, où les choses commencent à s'arranger. Mais pour combien de temps?

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

**Chapitre 14.**

Teyla avait regagné le banc dans le coin du gymnase après avoir fait une rapide démonstration aux nouvelles recrues qu'elle entraînait depuis plusieurs jours. S'essuyant le visage avec sa serviette, elle suivait des yeux deux jeunes femmes soldats qui s'affrontaient actuellement. Elles étaient plutôt douées et n'auraient certainement pas besoin d'elle encore longtemps. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, de cette façon elle pourrait s'entraîner elle-même plus souvent avec Ronon et se concentrer sur sa séance hebdomadaire avec Carson, pour laquelle elle devait régulièrement mettre au point de nouvelles chorégraphies pas bien compliquées. Carson, tout comme Rodney – heureusement que Ronon s'occupait d'ailleurs de lui −, n'était pas très doué et demandait pas mal d'attention. Mais au moins il était motivé, aussi n'avait-elle que peu de problème avec lui. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Ronon avec Rodney. Souriant en pensant à la chance qu'elle avait eue lorsque tous les deux avaient tiré au sort pour s'attribuer chacun l'un des deux docteurs, un mouvement à l'entrée de la salle attira son attention. Découvrant son compagnon qui lui faisait signe de la rejoindre, son sourire grandit davantage. Sa relation avec Evan était récente, mais ses sentiments pour lui étaient rapidement devenus particulièrement intenses. Elle était heureuse à ses côtés et était pleinement consciente que c'était en grande partie grâce à lui qu'elle était parvenue à surmonter la disparition de John. Se levant souplement, elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à Evan, qui la dévorait du regard.

« - C'est gentil d'être passé me changer les idées, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser doucement.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de venir te voir, dit Evan contre ses lèvres. »

Teyla ferma les yeux, profitant de l'étreinte. Elle avait évidement déjà fréquenté des hommes avant Lorne, mais jamais cela n'avait été aussi fort. Le moindre de ses baisers parvenait à la transporter au paradis. Elle se sépara finalement de lui à regret, mais ne le quitta pas des yeux pour autant. D'autant qu'il semblait particulièrement heureux à cet instant.

« - Tu as entendu la grande nouvelle ? demanda-t-il vivement.

- Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas de radio avec moi durant les entraînements, dit-elle malicieusement. »

C'était une nouvelle règle qu'elle avait imposée assez récemment après que Carson ait passé l'une de leur séance à bavarder avec l'un de ses assistants. Ainsi, sauf en cas de force majeur grâce aux haut-parleurs, personne ne pouvait les joindre ni elle ni ses élèves du moment.

« - Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ? Ça doit valoir le coup pour te mettre dans un tel état.

- Tu n'as pas idée, jubila Evan. Caldwell a trouvé Sheppard !

- John ? C'est vrai ? s'écria la jeune femme en portant la main à son cœur. Oh, c'est… c'est une nouvelle merveilleuse. C'est… Comment va-t-il ?

- Bien apparemment. Le docteur Weir ne s'est pas vraiment étendue sur les détails.

- Rodney est au courant ?

- Je n'ai pas pensé à demander. En revanche Weir te fait dire qu'elle aimerait que tu ailles auprès de lui pendant que Carson s'occupera de John.

- Oui bien sûr. Je vais aller la voir de toute façon. »

Visiblement émue, l'Athosienne s'interrompit tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

« - Teyla ? s'étonna Lorne en prenant sa main.

- Ça va, rassure-toi. Je suis tellement heureuse.

- J'étais sûr que tu serais contente. C'est pour ça que j'ai tenu à t'en former moi-même. J'aime tellement te voir comme ça.

- Merci Evan. Pour cette attention à mon égard. Mais aussi pour être à mes côtés à chaque fois que j'en ai besoin. Alors merci.

- Eh bien merci à toi d'être toi, sourit Evan en l'attirant à lui. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en laissant une main glisser au creux de ses reins. Teyla gémit en le repoussant doucement.

« - Evan, pas ici, le réprimanda-t-elle en riant. Je vais renvoyer mes élèves et rejoindre Elizabeth dans son bureau.

- Tu peux faire ça, confirma Evan d'une voix sourde. Où alors tu peux effectivement renvoyer tes élèves, mais étant donné que Sheppard ne sera pas là avant plusieurs heures ensuite tu peux m'accompagner dans mes quartiers avant d'aller retrouver Weir.

- Auriez-vous une idée derrière la tête major Lorne ? s'amusa Teyla.

- Ça se pourrait bien. »

La jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir un instant sous le regard impatient de son homme avant de finalement hocher la tête.

« - D'accord, faisons ça, dit-elle en riant. »

D'autant que pour une fois elle n'aurait pas à culpabiliser en s'accordant un peu de plaisir étant donné qu'il en serait très bientôt de même pour John et Rodney.

Tandis qu'Evan laissait une main baladeuse s'égarer sur ses fesses, elle se tourna vers l'intérieur de la salle pour lever la séance.

ooOoo

« - John, vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? insista Carson tout en le conduisant malgré tout vers les quartiers de Rodney.

- Ça va aller, assura John d'une voix pourtant tremblante. Il faut juste que je le voie, après je sais qu'il ira mieux. Et moi aussi. »

Heureux de rentrer enfin chez lui, il avait pourtant été passablement désappointé de ne pas trouver Rodney parmi ses amis qui l'avaient accueilli gaiement après sa téléportation en salle d'embarquement. Après quelques accolades et autres poignées de mains, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander des nouvelles de son compagnon, Carson lui avait demandé de le suivre à l'infirmerie. Sur place, le médecin avait pratiqué un examen de routine puis, manifestement neveux, s'était assis près de lui sur son lit. A cet instant, n'ayant toujours pas aperçu l'ombre d'un Rodney, John avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Ce que Carson avait rapidement confirmé en lui racontant dans les détails l'enfer que Rodney avait traversé en son absence. Dépression, tentative de suicide, et d'autres termes tout aussi graves. John ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire. Ce n'était tellement pas le Rodney qu'il connaissait. Il savait son Rodney certes sensible, mais également arrogeant, indépendant, et cette impression qu'il donnait de toujours se suffire à lui-même… Décidément, jamais John n'aurait été capable de l'imaginer réagir d'une façon aussi… extrême.

« - Vous pensez qu'il avait réellement envie de mourir ? Qu'il en a encore envie ? »

Alors qu'il parlait, il réalisait combien ce serait certainement dur de venir en aide à Rodney si par malheur il ne le voulait pas.

« - Je crois plutôt qu'il se sentait incapable de vivre sans vous. Ça devrait aller mieux maintenant. »

John hocha la tête, pas réellement convaincu. Même si ça allait mieux désormais, sa conduite avait été trop grave.

« - Ecoutez, parlez-lui et vous comprendrez certainement mieux, insista Carson, devinant ses pensées. Vous êtes prêt ?

- Probablement. »

Arrivé à destination, Carson frappa discrètement à la porte et fit signe à Teyla de les rejoindre. Immédiatement, la jeune femme se jeta dans les bras du colonel.

« - Oh John, ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir. On a vraiment craint de vous avoir perdu.

- Oui, j'ai cru m'être perdu moi aussi, confirma John en la serrant un instant contre lui. Oh, et félicitations pour vous et Evan, Carson me l'a appris.

- Merci. Nous pourrons en parler plus tard.

- C'est d'accord.

- Vraiment John, je suis très heureuse.

- Moi aussi Teyla. Moi aussi.

- Teyla, vous pouvez y aller si vous voulez, intervint le médecin. John va aller voir Rodney. Comment va-t-il ?

- Comme toujours. A peine est-il arrivé ici qu'il a branché son portable et ne l'a plus lâché. John, à plus tard.

- Oui, à plus tard. »

La jeune femme lui adressa encore un sourire puis s'éloigna en direction de la sortie.

« - Bien, nous y voilà. Je vais vous laisser entrer tout seul. Mais je reste joignable par radio en cas de besoin.

- Entendu. Je… Ecoutez, merci Carson.

- Ça va aller, dit celui-ci en serrant un instant son épaule. »

John inspira profondément, tentant vainement de se détendre, et finalement ouvrit la porte. Pénétrant dans la pièce, il resta à quelques pas de l'entrée, refermant derrière lui. Il fixa son compagnon qui, assis à son bureau, ne semblait s'être rendu compte de sa présence. John passa la langue sur ses lèvres subitement sèches, remarquant au passage qu'elles tremblaient.

« - Rodney ? appela-t-il finalement. »

Le Canadien tourna lentement la tête vers lui, se figeant en le reconnaissant. John, pas plus que lui n'étant capable de bouger, se contenta de le fixer, détaillant avec effroi sa pâleur, et plus généralement son air pitoyable.

« - John, c'est bien toi ? parvint enfin à articuler Rodney. »

Comme si entendre sa voix était le déclic pour le faire enfin réagir, John parvint à bouger. Filant jusqu'à lui, il s'agenouilla devant lui et le prit dans ses bras. Rodney, comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela, se laissa pratiquement tomber de son tabouret pour venir se blottir contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur, sentant sa chaleur et pleurant tout à la fois.

« - C'est toi, c'est bien toi, répétait-il inlassablement tandis que John tentait de le serrer davantage contre lui.

- Oui c'est moi. Rodney, j'ai eu tellement peur de ne plus te revoir. »

Rodney laissa ses larmes, qui pour la première fois parvenaient à le soulager, couler de plus belle tandis que John, une main dans ses cheveux, le caressait doucement, comme pour se convaincre qu'il était bien là, que cette étreinte tant désirée n'était plus une simple hallucination. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, jusqu'à trouver enfin la force de se séparer un tout petit peu pour se fixer du regard. John porta une main au visage de Rodney et sécha doucement ses yeux.

« - Ne pleure plus mon amour. Je suis là à présent. Je ne te quitterai plus jamais. »

Rodney hocha la tête tandis qu'un magnifique sourire naissait sur ses lèvres, faisant oublier pour un instant la détresse qui avait habité ses traits trop longtemps. N'y tenant plus, John approcha son visage à lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, incapable de retenir un gémissement de contentement à ce contact. Cette tendresse lui avait tellement manqué.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Rodney retourna d'autorité se blottir contre lui. John sourit en resserrant son étreinte.

« - Je t'aime Rodney.

- Moi aussi. Tu m'as… tu m'as tellement manqué, termina-t-il dans un souffle. »

Mais déjà sa voix se brisait une nouvelle fois alors qu'il recommençait à pleurer.

« - Non mon amour, je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer, le supplia John en promenant une main sur sa joue.

- C'est seulement que… j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux. Après la peur des dernières semaines…

- Oui, je sais exactement ce que tu ressens. Mais je suis là maintenant. Tout va bien, je te le promets.

- Je t'aime tellement, murmura Rodney.

- Je sais mon amour. Moi aussi je t'aime et je ne te laisserai plus jamais. »

Tandis que Rodney hochait la tête en continuant à pleurer, John promenait doucement sa main dans son dos. Cette fois encore leur étreinte se prolongea longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Rodney parvienne à se calmer. Alors John prit sa main dans la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts avant de déposer un baiser sur le bout de ses lèvres. Et quand Rodney lui paru totalement détendu, presque serein, de son autre main il attrapa son poignet gauche, sur lequel s'étalait une large cicatrice, témoin silencieux de la blessure qu'il s'était infligé. Rodney resta immobile tandis que John faisait délicatement courir ses doigts sur la balafre.

« - Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit Rodney sur le même ton.

- Je t'en prie mon amour, j'ai besoin de savoir. Je me sens tellement responsable que c'est important pour moi de tenter de comprendre, peut-être qu'ainsi je me sentirais moins mal.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! s'écria Rodney en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. C'est à cause de moi. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas faire face et j'ai bêtement choisi la solution de facilité.

- Ça n'arrivera plus, tu me le promets ?

- Bien sûr puisque tu es là à présent.

- Non mon amour, je veux dire que s'il devait un jour m'arriver malheur je voudrais que tu me promettes que tu continueras à vivre malgré tout.

- Ne parlons pas de ça John, pas alors que je viens juste de te retrouver.

- C'est important pour moi bébé. Je ne mérite pas que tu commettes un tel acte. Je t'assure que je n'en vaux pas la peine.

- Je trouve que si moi, sourit Rodney.

- C'est mieux comme ça. J'aime te voir sourire. J'aime te savoir heureux.

- Je le suis.

- Parfait. Et si un jour je devais disparaître…

- John…

- Non, je t'en prie, laisse-moi finir. Si un jour je venais à disparaître, la vie continuerait pour toi quoi qu'il arrive. Parce que je ne veux pas être responsable de ce que tu pourrais faire.

- Mais je t'aime. Je t'aime trop pour vivre sans toi.

- Si tu y es forcé tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûr, l'interrompit John. Et en attendant, profitons pleinement d'être ensemble. C'est d'accord ?

- Je crois.

- Parfait.

- Mais promets-moi qu'il ne t'arrivera rien avant très très longtemps.

- Je vais tout faire pour, s'amusa John.

- J'ai envie de vieillir avec toi.

- Pour que je te vois devenir encore plus grincheux que tu ne l'es déjà ? dit John en riant. Ah non, quelle horreur.

- Comment oses-tu ? demanda Rodney, faussement vexé.

- Je plaisante. Bien sûr que moi aussi je veux vieillir avec toi. Bien que j'aimerais bien ne pas vieillir du tout.

- On ne te demandera pas ton avis tu sais. »

John rit de plus belle avant d'embrasser son homme. Le voir ainsi était rassurant. Même s'il avait récemment traversé l'enfer, il allait mieux. Ce qui était plutôt bien étant donné ce que John avait à lui annoncer. Parce que dans son esprit c'était déjà réglé. Ce serait certainement dur pour lui de lui avouer son infidélité, mais il le ferait parce qu'il le lui devait. Mais pas maintenant. Pour l'instant il voulait simplement profiter de cette chaleur qui lui avait tellement manquée ces dernières semaines.

**TBC…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15.**

Le lendemain soir, après une journée passé à l'infirmerie, Carson tenant à lui faire tous les tests possibles et imaginables malgré ses réticences, John put enfin rejoindre les quartiers qu'il partageait avec Rodney, où celui-ci l'attendait déjà. Après cette journée éprouvante, il ne rêvait plus que de pouvoir enfin rattraper le temps perdu avec son homme.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant lui, il fut étonné de découvrir la pièce plongée dans une semi obscurité, seulement éclairée par la lueur de plusieurs bougies réparties un peu partout. Rodney, debout au milieu de la pièce, l'attendait avec deux verres de vin blanc à la main.

« - Bonsoir John.

- Rodney, que me vaut toute cette mise en scène ?

- J'ai pensé qu'il était grand temps de fêter dignement ton retour. »

Tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui en souriant, John en profita pour le détailler. Il paraissait tellement heureux, tellement différent de l'état dans lequel il était lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé. Ayant interrogé Carson à ce propos quelques heures plus tôt, il avait découvert que c'était tout à fait normal. Comme ils l'avaient tous soupçonné, c'était l'absence de John qui l'avait mis dans cet état, aussi était-ce naturel qu'un tel changement se soit opéré en quelques instants.

« - Ça te plaît ? demanda Rodney en lui tendant l'un des verres.

- C'est parfait. Et ce qui l'est encore plus c'est de te voir ainsi. J'ai eu tellement peur hier quand Carson m'a raconté ce que tu avais traversé…

- Ça n'arrivera plus.

- Je sais. »

John baissa subitement les yeux, conscient que ce n'était peut-être pas la vérité. Pas après qu'il lui aurait annoncé ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer.

« - John ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Si, ça va. Rodney, il faut que nous parlions.

- A la vérité, j'espérais que nous pourrions faire autre chose que parler, s'amusa Rodney.

- Justement, avant de faire ce à quoi tu fais allusion, il y a quelque chose que je dois tu dire. Viens. »

Alors que Rodney le fixait avec inquiétude, John le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers le lit, où ils s'assirent côte à côte, déposant leurs verres de vin à leurs pieds.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive John ?

- Je suis désolé Rodney. Tellement désolé.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Fixant John, Rodney commença à s'agiter. Il connaissait parfaitement son homme, quand il avait ce regard ce n'était jamais bon signe. Et lorsque John tenta de sourire pour le rassurer ce fut pire. Finalement, le militaire décida enfin de se lancer.

« - Quoi qu'il arrive tu dois te rappeler que je t'aime et que ce que j'ai fait je ne l'ai pas fait de gaieté de cœur. Seulement voilà, je me sentais seul, abandonné et tu me manquais tellement. J'avais la sensation que je ne reverrais jamais et ça me fichait la trouille. J'ai vraiment cru que j'aillais devenir dingue jusqu'à ce que…

- Oh non, gémit Rodney en se levant d'un bond. Non, ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça !

- Rodney…

- Tu m'as trompé c'est bien ça ? »

John le regarda, incrédule. Etait-il donc prévisible à ce point ? Apparemment, puisque Rodney n'avait pas été bien long à comprendre.

« - Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Putain, moi j'étais en train de crevé loin de toi pendant que tu te payais du bon temps avec une villageoise. »

Euh, pas si prévisible que ça finalement.

« - Non, c'était pas avec une villageoise, rectifia-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Avec un villageois alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Ce n'est pas ça non plus. Rodney, chéri, c'est… avec Kolya que… j'ai couché.

- Quoi ? s'écria le scientifique en se plantant au milieu de la pièce. Ce type a déjà essayé de nous tuer et toi tu baises avec lui ? Avec lui ! Tu te fous de moi. Comment as-tu pu nous faire un truc pareil ?

- Je te l'ai dit, j'étais désespéré.

- Moi aussi je l'étais ! J'étais en train de mourir, littéralement, mais l'idée même d'aller voir ailleurs ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit.

- Je suis désolé Rodney.

- Ouais, ça tu peux le dire ! Ça vous est arrivé souvent ?

- Oh… à l'une ou l'autre occasion. »

Il n'était pas très fier de ce mensonge, mais la vérité serait peut-être un peu trop pour Rodney.

« - Ecoute bébé, je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que c'est dur, mais si tu es d'accord pour me pardonner je ferai tout pour qu'on parvienne à oublier.

- Je sais pas toi, mais moi je pourrai pas oublier. Putain John, ce soir je voulais passer du temps avec toi, te retrouver, faire l'amour avec toi et voilà que tu me lâches cette bombe.

- On peut en parler si tu veux.

- Parler de quoi ? De la position dans laquelle vous l'avez fait ? Certainement pas ! »

John allait se lever, mais Rodney l'arrêta d'un signe de la main, recommençant lui-même à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

« - Non, ne bouge pas. C'est inutile. Ecoute, il me faut du temps. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, d'essayer d'y voir plus clair. Seul.

- Rodney… »

Celui-ci secoua la tête en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« - A plus tard John.

- Et où tu vas aller ?

- J'en sais rien, mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin de rester loin de toi.

- Rodney… »

C'était inutile d'insister. Rodney ne prit même plus la peine de répondre et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

« - Eh merde ! grogna John en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans les verres de vin toujours posés par terre, uniques vestiges de ce qu'aurait dû être leur soirée. »

Autant l'avouer, il avait espéré un peu plus de compréhension même s'il comprenait parfaitement la réaction de Rodney. Restait désormais à lui prouver qu'il était digne de son pardon.

ooOoo

Carson sortait tranquillement de la douche lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte. Attrapant sa serviette, il se sécha approximativement avant de la nouer autour de sa taille pour foncer vers l'entrée.

« - John, dit-il tandis que le battant coulissait. Pardonnez-moi, mais vous avez une sale tête.

- Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. J'avais besoin de vous parler absolument, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le bon moment pour vous.

- Si, si, c'est parfait. Entrez et installez-vous. Je file m'habiller et je vous rejoins très vite.

- Merci Carson. »

Tandis que le médecin retournait dans la salle de bain, John alla s'asseoir sur le petit canapé installé dans un coin. Il promena ensuite son regard dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici et il s'y était toujours senti bien. Carson avait été son confident dès le début de l'expédition. En fait, dès le moment où il s'était senti attiré par Rodney. Alors il venait ici et parlait des heures durant à Carson. C'était probablement grâce à lui qu'il était parvenu à garder le dessus même lorsque les interrogations constantes sur ce qu'il était devenaient trop insupportables. Grâce à Carson également il avait finalement appris à s'accepter en tant qu'amoureux d'un homme. Aussi c'était tout naturel que cette fois il retourne vers Carson. Il savait que lui seul l'aiderait, sinon à se faire pardonner de Rodney, au moins à faire face à leur probable séparation.

Comme s'il comprenait combien sa présence était essentielle sinon vitale, Carson reparut bien vite dans la pièce, où il prit place auprès de John.

« - Je suis un ami pitoyable, remarqua celui-ci. Je viens vous embêter de bon matin et je ne vous laisse même pas le temps de finir votre toilette, rajouta-t-il en indiquant ses joues mal rasées.

- Pas de problème. Je me rattraperai demain. De toute façon c'était surtout pour Laura que je me rasais régulièrement alors que pour moi cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié pour vous et Laura. Je l'avais appris la veille de ma disparition et je n'avais pas pris la peine de vous dire combien j'étais désolé pour vous. Vous voyez, encore une preuve de mon égoïsme.

- Biens sûr que non. John, vous avez toujours été un ami fidèle, c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes justement mon ami.

- Je ne le mérite vraiment pas, dit John en baissant les yeux.

- Eh bien sortez-vous cette idée de la tête.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, renchérit John, osant enfin parler de ce qui l'avait amené ici. J'ai trahi Rodney. J'ai… je crois que j'ai fait la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie. »

S'interrompant, il prit son visage entre ses mains, respirant avec difficulté.

« - Je l'ai probablement perdu à cause de mes conneries et je m'en veux tellement. Il ne me le pardonnera jamais.

- Je suis sûr du contraire pour ma part, intervint Carson d'une voix douce.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que j'ai fait. D'ailleurs comment le pourriez-vous ? C'était innommable. »

Carson posa une main réconfortante sur son bras et le serra doucement.

« - Détrompez-vous John, je suis au courant de tout. En fait, lorsque Rodney vous a quitté hier soir c'est ici qu'il est venu se réfugier et il m'a tout raconté avant de finalement s'endormir.

- Il a dormi chez vous ?

- Ici même, sur ce canapé, sourit le médecin. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à l'envoyer dans des quartiers inoccupés malgré ses ronflements. D'ailleurs je me demande comment vous pouvez fermer l'œil en sa compagnie.

- Je ne dors jamais aussi bien qu'à ses côtés, souffla John en haussant les épaules. Ce qui signifie que désormais je ne pourrais plus jamais dormir correctement. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

- Il vous pardonnera. Il lui faut simplement un peu de temps mais il vous pardonnera.

- Je ne le mérite pas, s'écria John en regardant Carson.

- Mais si. Ce que vous avez fait avec Kolya vous l'avez fait parce que sur le moment vous ne voyiez rien d'autre pour vous en sortir.

- Je n'aurais pas dû. Rodney n'a pas eu besoin d'aller voir ailleurs pour surmonter ce qui arrivait. J'ai été faible.

- C'est vrai, vous n'auriez peut-être pas dû, dit Carson. Encore que, je ne peux même pas imaginer les raisons qui vous ont poussé à agir ainsi, alors vous juger… En revanche, ne dis pas que vous avez été faible. Oui, Rodney vous est resté fidèle, mais vous avez vu toi aussi dans quel état il était. Il n'a survécu que par miracle grâce à ses amis. Vous, vous étiez seul, vous avez fait face comme vous avez pu.

- Ce n'était pas la bonne solution, insista John.

- C'était votre solution. Evidement je suis peiné pour Rodney, qui ne mérite certainement pas cette épreuve supplémentaire, mais c'est pareil pour vous. Vous voulez me parlez de ce qui c'est passé ?

- Je ne saurais pas par quoi commencer, avoua John en fixant désespérément son regard sur ses mains, qui ne cessaient de s'agiter.

- Eh bien vous pourriez commencer par m'expliquer pourquoi avoir choisi Kolya. Je sais pourtant que c'est plutôt de la haine qu'il y avait entre vous jusque-là.

- J'avoue que je ne me suis pas vraiment posé la question. Ça c'est juste fait comme ça. Peut-être parce qu'on était des potes de galère en quelque sorte. Tous les deux loin de chez nous, forcés de cohabiter… Je crois que franchir cette ultime étape nous a semblé naturel.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez ressenti ? »

John secoua la tête en esquissant un sourire triste. Parler de cela lui semblait tellement irréel, pourtant il savait que Carson l'interrogeait uniquement dans l'espoir de le soulager un peu.

« - Sur le moment je dois dire que c'était plutôt agréable. En fait, c'était les seuls moments où j'arrêtais de tergiverser, de penser à Rodney.

- Mais ensuite ? Parce qu'il y a un mais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ensuite c'était la descente aux enfers. Quand je me retrouvais seul dans mon lit, à repenser à ce qu'on venait de faire, je me sentais sale… minable… Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de recommencer dès le lendemain. »

Carson sourit en tapant amicalement sur les mains à présent jointes de John.

« - Donc ça vous a fait du bien. C'est tout ce qui importe. A présent je ne vous cache pas que les choses ne seront pas faciles avec Rodney, mais avec de la persévérance il vous pardonnera. Apparemment, vous-même avez été d'un grand soutient pour lui à une époque, il s'en souviendra. Si cette relation compte autant pour lui, il saura vous pardonnez. Même si cela semble impardonnable pour vous.

- Attendez, quand vous dites que j'ai été d'un grand soutient pour lui, à quoi faites-vous allusion ?

- Eh bien à son passé. Il semble que ce soit grâce à vous qu'il est parvenu à oublier. »

Voyant que John le regardait avec incompréhension, Carson fut pris d'un doute.

« - Vous êtes au courant pour son précédent compagnon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bon sang Carson, vous pourriez être plus clair ? Au courant de quoi ?

- Oh, je vois. Je dois dire que je comprends un peu mieux. Ça m'avait étonné aussi que vous ayez agit de cette façon étant donné son passé. »

Et tandis que John bouillait d'impatience, Carson lui rapporta lui rapporta de son mieux la conversation que lui-même avait eu avec Rodney quelques jours plus tôt.

**TBC…**


	16. Chapter 16

Désolée pour le retard. C'est là qu'on se rend compte qu'on est encore plus occupé pendant ses congés que le reste du temps^^

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

**Chapitre 16.**

John était totalement secoué. Sa conversation avec Carson remontait à plusieurs heures déjà, et depuis il errait dans les couloirs de la Cité sans aucun but, simplement occupé à ruminer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Comment pourrait-il arranger la situation ? Comment pouvait-il seulement espérer se réconcilier avec son Rodney ? D'ailleurs, avait-il encore le droit de l'appeler ainsi ? Il avait l'impression que son compagnon était un total étranger subitement. Il ne comprenait pas les raisons qui l'avaient empêché de lui parler de son passé. Pourtant lui-même, à mesure que leur histoire devenait sérieuse, que leurs sentiments gagnaient en intensité, s'était peu à peu confié sur touts les aspects de sa vie. Sa relation houleuse avec son père, la perte de sa mère, son mariage foireux, son divorce, toutes ses relations sans lendemain qui l'avaient suivi… Tout y était passé alors que pendant ce temps Rodney lui mentait effrontément, répétant souvent que sa vie avant lui n'avait rien de vraiment intéressant. Alors que ça… Ce que Carson lui avait dit… Bien sûr que cela avait de l'intérêt, John aurait pu le consoler, l'aider à s'en remettre ou simplement au moins lui dire qu'il le comprenait et qu'il était là pour lui.

Non, décidément, il ne pouvait comprendre ce qui avait empêché Rodney de se confier à lui. Comme s'il avait refusé de lui faire totalement confiance, comme si leur relation n'était elle-même finalement qu'un mensonge.

« - Non John, là tu essaies de te déculpabiliser, s'écria-t-il soudain, sursautant lui-même en entendant le son de sa propre voix. »

Bien sûr, c'était facile de tout mettre sur le dos de Rodney. Qu'il lui ait menti ou non, le fait était que lui l'avait tout de même trompé. Serait-il resté fidèle s'il avait entendu parler de toute cette histoire avant ? En restant honnête, c'était probable que non. Inutile donc de tenir Rodney pour responsable de sa conduite. Ce qu'il devait faire, c'était se remettre en question, accepter ce qu'il avait fait et par-dessus tout parvenir à se faire pardonner par son compagnon pour ensuite tenter de reconstruire quelque chose avec lui. Une relation saine cette fois, dans laquelle il n'y aurait plus mensonges, ni tromperies. Pourtant John ne doutait pas un instant qu'obtenir le pardon de Rodney serait difficile. Il était bien placé pour savoir combien le Canadien tenait à sa fierté. De combien d'assistants s'était-il débarrassé après qu'ils lui aient simplement manqué de respect ? Ce que John lui avait fait était en dessous de tout, nul doute donc qu'il refuse simplement une réconciliation pour le principe, simplement pour montrer qu'il avait encore le contrôle de la situation.

Ce serait difficile, mais il devait essayer malgré tout, parce que s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'était que Rodney valait la peine qu'il se batte. Il l'aimait de toute façon bien trop pour s'avouer vaincu aussi facilement. Quand à savoir ce qu'il lui dirait, c'était une autre paire de manches, mais ce n'était pas à ce détail qu'il devait s'arrêter.

ooOoo

Il prit donc le chemin de ses quartiers, leurs quartiers, comme s'il sentait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Et effectivement, lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il remarqua combien il avait été bien inspiré, une preuve de plus que Rodney et lui était définitivement des âmes sœurs. Rodney était bien là, occupé à remplir de vêtements son sac posé sur le lit de ses gestes sûrs, prouvant ainsi que lui au moins avait pris sa décision et n'avait pas l'intention d'y revenir. John le regarda faire un moment, tandis qu'une douleur indéfinissable se répandait dans tout son être. Jamais il n'avait à ce point perdu le contrôle dans une relation, c'était toujours lui qui, quand ça n'allait plus, prenait la décision de tout arrêter. Aujourd'hui Rodney lui apprenait l'humilité en même temps que la souffrance d'être abandonné alors qu'on aimait toujours. Une revanche en quelque sorte pour toutes les femmes que lui-même avait lâchement laissé tomber par le passé.

« - Rodney ? appela-t-il timidement. »

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard brûlant.

« - J'en ai encore pour quelques minutes, ne t'inquiète pas. Ensuite je sors d'ici, de même que de ta vie, lança-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, tenta John.

- Ça il fallait y penser avant, reprit Rodney en continuant à remplir son sac. »

John put noter comme seule consolation à son intervention que désormais ses gestes semblaient un tout petits peu moins sûrs d'eux. Maigre consolation.

« - Rodney, je suis…

- Quoi ? Désolé ? s'écria Rodney en le fusillant du regard. Par pitié, ne commence pas avec ça. Aie au moins la décence de nous respecter tous les deux sans te lancer dans ce genre de discours. Tu étais parfaitement conscient de ce que tu faisais là-bas, et tu savais tout aussi bien que ça me ferait du mal. Ça ne t'as pourtant pas empêché, alors ne viens pas maintenant me dire que tu regrettes parce que je n'y crois pas.

- Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas. Ce que j'ai fait avec lui… ce n'était pas prévu, ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça. Tu ne veux pas que je te dise que je suis désolé, soit je ne le dirais donc pas. A la place je vais te dire que j'aimerais que tu me comprennes, ou tout du moins que tu essaies… »

A mesure qu'il prononçait ces mots, John avait la sensation de se planter en beauté. Ce petit discours, ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre si les rôles avaient été inversés, nul doute qu'il soit de même pour Rodney.

Celui-ci fermait son sac tout en soupirant profondément. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était étonnamment calme étant donné les circonstances.

« - Non John, ne compte pas sur moi pour te comprendre. Tu sais, le plus drôle dans cette histoire c'est que tandis que je te croyais disparu pour toujours, j'ai cru que ma vie s'arrêtait. Je pensais que j'étais incapable de vivre sans toi. Je réalise aujourd'hui combien j'ai eu tort. En fait, tu ne méritais même pas que je m'inquiète. Quand je pense que j'ai essayé de me suicider à cause de toi… A croire que je n'étais pas aussi intelligent que j'aimais à le croire. Mais c'est fini à présent, on ne m'aura plus. J'ai enfin compris que je serai bien mieux sans toi. »

Comprenant qu'il était en train de le perdre, John décida de jouer le tout pour le tout en tirant sur la corde sensible.

« - Tu sais que c'est faux Rodney. Tu me l'as dit bien souvent, toi et moi c'est une évidence. Je n'aimais pas que tu me dises que tu ne t'imaginais pas me survivre un jour, je trouvais ça morbide, mais maintenant je me rends compte combien cette phrase signifiait. Tu m'aimes Rodney. Autant que je t'aime.

- Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu n'aurais pas eu le besoin de coucher avec Kolya en mon absence. »

Achevant sa phrase avec un petit sourire piteux, Rodney se rapprocha de l'autre homme et posa sa main libre sur sa joue, la caressant doucement. Emu par ce simple contact, John ferma les yeux pour en profiter davantage, mais ce répit fut de bien courte durée.

« - Je dois te remercier John. Grâce à tout ça j'ai enfin compris que je pouvais exister par moi-même. Je n'ai finalement pas autant besoin de toi que je le croyais. Je trouve cela très salvateur finalement. »

Et tandis que John le fixait tristement, il ouvrit la porte en silence. Pourtant à la dernière seconde, il se retourna et fixa l'Américain dans les yeux. Il n'en fallut pas plus à John pour qu'il craque. Il s'était promis de ne pas lui faire de scène, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces finalement, il ne supportait pas que Rodney semble à ce point sûr de lui tandis que lui-même souffrait autant.

« - Ne joue pas les saintes nitouches avec moi, souffla-t-il d'une voix qu'il avait bien du mal à contrôler. Tu n'es pas totalement exempt de toutes responsabilités dans cette histoire

- Quoi ? s'écria Rodney. Et je peux savoir en quoi je serais responsable si tu es incapable de garder ta braguette fermée plus de cinq minutes quand je ne suis pas là ?

- Je parles de ce compagnon que tu as perdu avant notre rencontre, expliqua John en prenant bien soin d'ignorer la pique.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Ça n'a aucune importance ! Ce qui compte en revanche c'est que tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance au point de me parler de lui. Alors ne viens pas aujourd'hui me reprocher de t'avoir trahi. »

Sans que cela ne soit prémédité, le ton de John montait dangereusement à mesure qu'il parlait et il ne savait absolument pas comment empêcher cette escalade. Rodney pour sa part tentait de rester calme même si l'éclat de son regard démontrait qu'il n'était pas loin d'avoir des envies de meurtres.

« - Mon passé n'a rien à voir ici ! Je ne t'ai pas parlé de Terry simplement pare que je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligé de me materner…

- Toujours ta foutue fierté, hein ? Alors quand tu me disais que c'était important qu'on se dise tout, qu'on n'ait aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, c'était des conneries, c'est ça ?

- Parce que tu m'as tout dis toi peut-être ?

- Oui, aboya John. Contrairement à toi, notre relation signifiait réellement quelque chose pour moi.

- Merci d'employer l'imparfait, nota Rodney d'une voix plus triste qu'il n'aurait voulu. Au moins de cette façon les choses sont définitivement claires. »

Une fois de plus, John réalisa bien trop tard son erreur. Et maladroitement, il tenta de se rattraper aux branches de la pire des façons.

« - Arrête de jouer les psys de bas étage, ça ne te vas pas. Reconnais au moins que mes reproches sont légitimes.

- Certainement pas. Tu n'avais aucun droit de mettre mon passé sur le tapis. Bon sang, salir ainsi la mémoire de Terry… Même ça tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, comme si tu ne m'avais pas fait assez de mal. Je te déteste John. Ou tout du moins j'aimerais pouvoir te détester… Une chose est sûre en tout cas, c'est définitivement terminé entre nous. Je reviendrai chercher le reste de mes affaires plus tard, quand je serai installé ailleurs. Mais je ne veux plus ce genre de conversation avec toi, cela n'a plus le moindre intérêt.

- Rodney…

- Au revoir John. »

Cette fois encore sa voix était bien trop calme pour être honnête, pourtant il ne fit pas marche arrière. Bien au contraire, il quitta aussi vite qu'il le put ces quartiers qui jusque-là avait représenté son sanctuaire. John le suivit jusque dans le couloir, tentant encore de le rappeler, mais, estimant qu'il serait peu judicieux de se lancer dans un scène de ménage à la vue de tous, il rebroussa finalement chemin et alla s'enfermer chez lui le cœur gros, pas encore vraiment sûr de ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait pas pu perdre Rodney. C'était impossible. Son cerveau en tout cas refusait d'admettre ça, parce que dans le cas contraire il n'était pas certain de parvenir à conserver toute sa raison.

Se traînant jusqu'au lit, il s'y laissa lourdement tomber et remarqua alors un tee-shirt abandonné dessus. Probablement que Rodney l'avait oublié là en emmenant le reste. Dans un geste mécanique, le militaire s'en empara, le porta à son visage et inspira profondément, comme pour retrouver cette odeur de son homme qui lui manquait déjà tellement. Et très vite le vêtement n'eut pour autre fonction que d'étouffer ses sanglots de désespoir.

**TBC…**


	17. Chapter 17

Hum, j'espère que toutes les personnes qui rêvaient de voir John s'en prendre une seront satisfaite^^

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

**Chapitre 17.**

Installé sur un banc dans un coin du gymnase, John regardait sans vraiment les voir Teyla et Ronon qui évoluaient souplement au milieu de la pièce, totalement plongés dans leur corps à corps. En d'autres occasions, il aurait probablement pris plaisir à ce spectacle, en profitant même pour chiper une ou deux techniques à l'un ou l'autre des combattants, mais aujourd'hui le cœur n'y était clairement pas. En fait, il n'était venu ici que sous les conseils d'Elizabeth, qui voulait s'assurer qu'il se remette peu à peu dans le bain de la routine atlante. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose finalement, cela lui évitait ainsi de rester à se morfondre seul dans ses quartiers, ce qu'il avait un peu trop tendance à faire lorsqu'il n'avait aucune occupation, mais il ne parvenait à s'impliquer véritablement dans ce qu'il voyait.

Sa dernière confrontation avec Rodney remontait à cinq jours déjà et depuis lors ils ne se voyaient pour ainsi dire plus. Le Canadien donnait l'impression de soigneusement l'éviter, et lorsque la rencontre était obligatoire, il s'appliquait à ne pas lui adresser la parole. Pour sa part cela semblait lui convenir, mais John lui avait la sale impression d'en crever un peu plus à chaque fois.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque Lorne vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Se forçant pourtant à faire bonne figure afin de ne pas en rajouter dans les rumeurs qui devaient probablement déjà secouer la Cité suite à sa rupture, John se força à sourire. Si son second remarqua la tristesse de son regard, il eut le bon sens de s'abstenir du tout commentaire.

« - Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de parler depuis votre retour, alors je tenais à vous dire combien je suis heureux que vous soyez revenu sain et sauf colonel, commença Lorne. »

A cette remarque, le sourire de John devint nettement plus authentique. Décidément, il appréciait de plus en plus Lorne.

« - Merci major. Quant à vous, vous vous êtes parfaitement acquitté de la relève en mon absence. C'est dur de réaliser qu'on n'est pas irremplaçable, mais au moins je sais que la Cité sera toujours entre de bonnes mains. »

Lorne baissa les yeux, gêné par les compliments, puis reporta son attention sur sa compagne, qui venait de mettre Ronon à terre.

« - Elle est vraiment douée, remarqua John en suivant son regard. »

Hochement de tête de la part de Lorne, qui préféra garder le silence, pas très à l'aise à l'idée d'aborder les détails de sa vie privée avec son supérieur, ne doutant pas un instant que Teyla se chargerait de lui en parler de toute façon. De la même façon, il n'avait nullement l'intention de l'interroger concernant sa propre relation avec McKay, bien que les rumeurs d'une séparation entre eux soient tellement insistantes qu'il doutait qu'il ne s'agisse que de simples bruits de couloir.

Les deux hommes restèrent donc un moment en silence à contempler le combat qui battait à présent son plein.

Finalement, les deux adversaires finirent par se saluer et allèrent rejoindre leurs amis.

« - Sheppard, pas trop rouillé après tout ce temps ? s'enquit Ronon, clairement moqueur.

- J'ai bien peur que si, admit John, beau joueur.

- Vous voulez vous joindre à moi ?

- Pourquoi pas. »

Généralement, les combats avec le Satédien se finissaient systématiquement de la même manière, à savoir avec un John au tapis. Rien de bien flatteur pour l'ego en somme et John s'ingéniait généralement à éviter ce genre d'humiliations, mais cette fois cela aurait peut-être au moins le mérite de lui changer les idées.

Il se leva donc et suivit Ronon jusque sur le tapis d'entraînement. Les minutes suivantes, il n'eut qu'à se contenter de trouver des parades pour esquiver les coups de Ronon et ne se débrouillait pas si mal au final. A croire que le désespoir avait ses avantages finalement s'il parvenait ainsi à rester davantage concentré. A cette pensée stupide, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire fatigué, perdant du même coup cette concentration qui semblait justement tellement l'amuser. Il retrouva pourtant toute sa raison lorsqu'un méchant coup au visage le heurta de plein fouet.

Poussant un cri de surprise, il tomba au sol alors qu'un flot de sang coulait de son nez meurtri. En quelques secondes Teyla était à ses côtés, lui tendant une serviette pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie, tandis que Ronon le considérait avec curiosité.

« - Mais enfin Sheppard, j'y suis pourtant pas allé fort. Vous semblez avoir oublié la règle numéro un de ce genre de combat : ne jamais perdre son adversaire des yeux.

- C'était pas prévu, marmonna John, avant de grimacer de douleur.

- Ronon, vous n'aviez pas besoin de le frapper aussi fort, intervint Teyla, gratifiant son interlocuteur qu'un regard sombre.

- Ce n'était pas prévu non plus, plaida le Satédien, pourtant manifestement assez amusé de la situation. »

John le regarda un instant en secouant la tête. Il avait toujours soupçonné des tendances au sadisme chez cet homme, à croire qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Teyla lui retira la serviette éponge de son nez et constata les dégâts.

« - Ça ne saigne plus, nota-t-elle avec satisfaction. Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi grave qu'il n'y paraît.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive plus à respirer ? »

Lorne, qui semblait lui aussi plus qu'amusé, s'approcha alors et fixa un instant son supérieur.

« - Il se peut qu'il soit cassé colonel. Vous devriez peut-être allez voir le docteur Beckett. »

John s'en était un peu douter, malheureusement. Il acquiesça doucement, pas vraiment enchanté à l'idée de devoir faire un tour par l'infirmerie et accepta la main de Teyla, qui l'aida à se lever. Pendant ce temps, Lorne s'était planté près de Satédien.

« - Impressionnante la droite, dit-il en connaisseur.

- Merci, répondit Ronon sans fausse modestie. Il est toujours bon de constater qu'on ne perd pas la main. »

Tandis que Lorne éclatait finalement de rire, Teyla se tourna vers eux et les fusilla du regard.

« - Ce n'est pas drôle, lança-t-elle. Cela aurait pu très mal finir.

- Teyla, il n'a pas fait exprès, plaida Lorne.

- J'aimerais en être sûre. J'accompagne John à l'infirmerie.

- Et notre entraînement ? s'écria le major.

- Eh bien, je te laisse entre les mains expertes de Ronon, sourit la jeune femme. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de John d'éclater de rire devant l'air pas vraiment rassuré de son second.

ooOoo

Rodney entra dans l'infirmerie à bout de souffle et se précipita dans le bureau de l'Ecossais.

« - Carson, comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, lança malicieusement l'interpellé. Tu parles de John je suppose, en ce cas rassure-toi, il va très bien. Son nez n'est même pas cassé. Un méchant coup, rien de plus. Dans quelques jours il n'y paraîtra plus.

- Merci, souffla Rodney, visiblement soulagé, en se laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. »

Carson reprit sa place derrière son bureau et prit quelques instants pour contempler son ami. Rodney se frottait les yeux, inconsciemment de l'intérêt qu'il suscitait. Pourtant, après un moment, il finit par ressentir le regard curieux qui pesait sur lui. Il leva donc les yeux pour rencontrer le regard interrogateur de Carson.

« - Quoi ? demanda-t-il vivement.

- Rien, répondit Carson en détournant le regard.

- Quoi ? insista le Canadien.

- Eh bien je me demandais simplement pourquoi cet intérêt pour le colonel étant donné les circonstances.

- John est mon ami.

- Hein, hein. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que tu ne lui as pas adressé la parole depuis des jours, ironisa le médecin.

- Je ne nie pas que nous ayons des problèmes, mais il reste mon ami. »

A mesure qu'il parlait, Rodney prenait conscience de l'énormité de ses propos. Une heure plus tôt, il aurait envoyé John en enfer sans sourciller, et voilà qu'apprenant son accident il s'était inquiété comme à l'époque où… il était toujours amoureux de lui. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que… ?

« - Tu l'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Carson, démontrant une nouvelle fois une aptitude à lire dans les pensées d'autrui qui faisait froid dans le dos. »

Rodney hésita un instant, n'étant même pas sûr de la réponse lui-même. Pourtant, les signes ne trompaient pas. John lui manquait à en crever même s'il s'efforçait de prétendre, et surtout de croire, le contraire. Le fait qu'il se préoccupe de son sort de la sorte n'était qu'une preuve de plus.

« - Je crois, dit-il finalement du bout des lèvres.

- Alors va le voir. Il n'en mène pas large depuis que tu l'as quitté.

- Je ne peux pas. Pas après ce qu'il m'a fait.

- Bien sûr, admit Carson. Je ne cautionne évidement aucunement ses actes, mais une conversation à cœur ouverts pourrait vous faire beaucoup de bien à l'un comme à l'autre.

- Tout a déjà été dit, s'exclama Rodney un peu trop brusquement. »

Admettre qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour son ancien compagnon, soit. Mais il n'avait aucune intention de lui pardonner, une confrontation ne ferait donc rien d'autre que rouvrir davantage les blessures encore trop récentes et douloureuses.

« - Ecoute, je suis ravi qu'il n'ait pas grand-chose, reprit-il en se levant, mais ça ne change rien. Je suis mieux sans lui. »

Ou tout du moins essayait-il de s'en persuader.

« - Merci Carson. »

Le médecin allait répliquer, mais Rodney, manifestement pensif, avait déjà quitté la pièce.

**TBC…**


	18. Chapter 18

Pour info, ce chapitre se passe juste après l'épisode 2.14 Grace under pressure (L'ivresse des profondeurs)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

**Chapitre 18.**

Rodney se sentait bien. Il était au chaud, au sec et n'avait plus peur. En fait, il avait presque peur d'ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir que le cauchemar continuait en réalité, il garda donc obstinément les paupières clauses, se délectant de toutes ces sensations tellement délectables. Et lorsqu'il sentit une main serrer doucement la sienne, il se permit même un petit sourire. Quoi qu'il se passe autour de lui, à plus forte raison si sa fin était proche, il ne voulait rien en savoir, il voulait demeurer dans ce rêve où il se sentait si bien.

« - Rodney ? »

La voix, douce, tendre, l'appela doucement. Le Canadien se contenta d'un petit soupir mais ne réagit pas davantage.

« - Rodney ? reprit la voix après quelques minutes d'un silence apaisant. »

Cette fois, l'interpellé estima que le moment était venu et souleva doucement les paupières pour tomber sur une silhouette floue.

« - Sam ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix. »

A cette demande, la silhouette sembla se figer.

« - Non Rodney, c'est moi, c'est John. »

John ? Mais alors… Refermant un instant les yeux, Rodney se concentra sur sa respiration. Inspirer. Expirer. Juste ça. Et lorsqu'il se sentit un peu apaisé, il décida de procéder à une nouvelle tentative. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, il reconnu finalement la pièce où il se trouvait. L'infirmerie. Alors à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une nouvelle torture de son esprit frigorifié, il avait bel et bien quitté ce fichu Jumper. Bonne nouvelle.

Se tournant lentement vers celui qui prétendait être John, il reconnu effectivement son ancien compagnon.

« - Tu vas bien ? s'enquit celui-ci. »

S'interrogeant lui-même à ce sujet quelques secondes, Rodney décida de hocher la tête. Oui, il n'allait pas trop mal, en tout cas sa situation s'était de beaucoup améliorée, étant donné le dernier souvenir qu'il avait avant de perdre conscience.

« - C'est bien, sourit John. Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur tu sais ? Zelenka et moi t'avons récupéré voilà trois jours et depuis tu n'arrêtes pas de dormir.

- Je vais bien, confirma Rodney. En fait... je meurs de faim. »

Effectivement rassuré par cette réflexion, John s'autorisa à éclater d'un rire franc. Cela faisait tellement de bien après l'angoisse des derniers jours.

« - Je vais te faire apporter un plateau, dit-il en se levant. »

Mais Rodney se redressa subitement, attrapant son bras pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

« - John… attends. Reste là un instant. »

Lui lançant un regard étonné, le colonel reprit finalement sa place sur cette chaise inconfortable qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas quittée durant les dernières soixante-douze heures.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Rodney d'une voix douce.

- Ben, ça se voit non ? Je veille sur toi. Ça me semblait normal étant donné…

- Que quoi ? On n'est plus ensemble, tu te souviens ? »

Sa voix était étonnamment tendre pour ce genre de paroles et John ne put s'empêcher d'y percevoir un espoir, celui que tout n'étais pas définitivement perdu.

« - Justement, dit-il, j'espérais que peut-être toi et moi, on pourrait…

- Quoi ? Recommencer ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Evidemment. Rodney, je t'aime. J'ai l'impression de devenir dingue loin de toi. Quand tu étais prisonnier dans ce Jumper, quand j'ai crue que j'allais définitivement te perdre, j'ai enfin réellement compris ce que tu as pu vivre, ressentir, quand j'étais perdu sur cette planète. J'ai réalisé combien ma trahison avait pu te faire souffrir, mais c'est aussi ça qui m'a permis de comprendre que je devais obtenir ton pardon, quoi qu'il en coûte. Bébé, je peux pas vivre sans toi. »

A mesure qu'il parlait, sa voix se faisait implorante, douloureuse, et, l'écoutant, Rodney comprit que malgré toute sa haine à l'égard de ce qu'il lui avait fait, lui pardonner était la seule chose qu'il pouvait désormais faire. Après tout John était venu le récupérer au fin fond de l'océan, l'avait veillé trois jours durant, c'était bien une preuve de son attachement, non ?

« - John, mon amour…, murmura-t-il en l'attirant à lui. Je t'aime tant. Mais j'ai besoin de temps, tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? »

Venant se blottir contre lui, John hocha la tête en souriant alors que ses yeux se perlaient de larmes.

« - Je comprends, dit-il, prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra. Je suis tellement désolé. »

Se serrant l'un contre l'autre, les deux hommes restèrent un moment immobiles, chacun cherchant les mots à prononcer pour arranger la situation sans non plus prendre le risque de briser cette complicité retrouvée, mais qui était encore si fragile.

John, la main de Rodney dans ses cheveux, fut le premier à se décider.

« - Rodney, pourquoi tu as pensé à Sam en te réveillant ? Pourquoi elle plutôt que moi ?

- Elle était avec moi dans le Jumper, expliqua Rodney sans s'écarter de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu étais seul. Sam est sur Terre de toute façon.

- Oui, ça je le sais, reprit Rodney d'un ton condescendant. Je ne voulais pas dire la vraie Sam, mais une Sam qui venait de mon esprit, pour m'aider, me tenir compagnie… quelque chose dans ce genre là.

- Pourquoi pas moi ? répéta John.

- Parce qu'étant donné mon état d'esprit à ton égard quand j'étais là-bas, je crois que j'aurais cogné cette représentation de toi. Ça ne m'aurait pas été d'un grand secours pour rester en vie.

- Touché, reconnu John avec un haussement d'épaules. Tant mieux si elle a pu t'aider. »

Rodney releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire amusé.

« - Tu es jaloux on dirait.

- Y a de quoi. Sam semble tellement importante pour toi.

- Elle l'est, mais pas de la façon que tu crois. Dis-moi John, tu étais sincère quand tu disais que j'étais en partie responsable de se que tu as fait avec… Kolya ?

- Non ! s'écria John. Non, c'était des conneries pour me déculpabiliser. J'étais en colère, j'ai dit n'importe quoi.

- Mais tu aurais aimé que je te parle de Terry.

- Ben oui, ça fait partie de toi alors oui…

- Je t'en parlerai, promis Rodney. Je t'en parlerai, mais pas maintenant. En revanche, je veux que tu me fasses une promesse. Si je te laisse revenir dans ma vie, ce que je veux par-dessus tout, promets qu'il n'y aura jamais plus personne d'autre que moi.

- Jamais Rodney ! Il n'y a eu que lui et c'était la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. Je ne le referais plus. Plus jamais.

- Bien. A présent laisse-moi seul.

- Oui, je vais aller te chercher à manger.

- Bonne idée, et ensuite va te reposer. Laisse-nous un peu de temps. »

John hocha la tête, mais avant de se lever, il chercha les lèvres de l'autre homme. Il eut à peine de temps de les effleurer des siennes que Rodney le repoussait vivement.

« - Tu m'en veux encore, hein ? s'enquit tristement John.

- Je t'en voudrais pendant longtemps.

- Je comprends. Je vais te chercher à manger, marmonna John, la tête basse. »

C'était pas gagné, mais bon au moins il avait fait des progrès. Le reste viendrait en temps voulu. Et puis de toute façon, si ça avait été trop facile cela n'aurait pas eu la même valeur. Il allait devoir se battre pour regagner la confiance de Rodney, et il y arriverait, quel qu'en soit le prix.

**TBC…**


	19. Chapter 19

Grâce à Cassiewright qui m'a laissé hier des reviews sur cette fic, j'ai réalisé que je ne l'avais jamais fini. Je sais, je crains. J'en ai donc terminé avec l'ultime chapitre, et on verra si ça intéressère encore du monde ;)

J'espère que cette conclusion vous plaira.

ooOoo

Rodney était allongé dans le noir, les yeux grands ouverts à tenter vainement d'attendre un sommeil qui semblait s'amuser à le fuir. Voilà six mois que John était rentré au bercail, six mois qu'ils avaient rompu, six mois qu'ils se rapprochaient lentement même si lui avait besoin encore et toujours d'y aller doucement. Il n'avait pas pardonné à John, cela était tout bonnement impossible, mais au moins une part de lui-même parvenait-elle à le comprendre. Chacun avait fait face à la séparation à sa façon et aucun n'y était parvenu de façon saine, devaient-ils se punir éternellement pour cela ? Le Canadien n'en était plus certain désormais. Tôt ou tard il leur faudrait envisager l'avenir et lui se sentait près à y faire face.

Depuis qu'il avait eu son accident de Jumper, se retrouvant coincé sous l'eau, seul, la peur au ventre, depuis qu'il avait repris conscience dans la sécurité de l'infirmerie, John à ses côtés, il avait réalisé combien il avait besoin de lui. Mais cette fois de façon saine, et non pas seulement dans cette relation de dépendance qui avait été la leur jusque-là. Alors tout doucement, remettant autant en question leur couple que lui-même, il était allé de l'avant. Un soir il avait dîné avec John. La semaine suivante il avait laissé celui-ci simplement l'embrasser… Ils avançaient lentement, pas à pas et Sheppard, qui avait plutôt l'habitude de foncer tête baissée en toute circonstance, semblait ravi de pouvoir agir ainsi. Comme si lui aussi avait juste besoin de cette remise en question. Et cela faisait du bien.

Ce soir, pour la toute première fois, Rodney se sentait près à franchir l'ultime étape. Pas le sexe, même s'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis tout ce gâchis ce n'était pas cela qu'il désirait, pas encore en tout cas. Pour l'instant il voulait simplement se confier à John, tout lui donner, et ainsi seulement il ne craindrait plus la suite.

Fort de cette décision, il fila vers les quartiers du militaire, ses anciens quartiers à lui aussi, ceux-là même qui lui manquaient tant. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte il constata qu'il tremblait, néanmoins cela ne l'arrêta pas. C'était le moment.

John mit un instant à réagir et lorsque la porte coulissa devant lui, le scientifique comprit pourquoi.

« Tu dormais, lança-t-il en réalisant enfin qu'on était au beau milieu de la nuit.

- Oui, souffla John en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Pas grave.

- Il vaudrait mieux que je revienne demain, reprit Rodney, une pointe de déception transparaissant dans sa voix.

- Non, ça n'a pas d'importance, entre.

- Tu es sûr ? »

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit tandis que le colonel s'écartait pour le laisser passer. C'était la première fois depuis tellement longtemps que John avait droit à une visite pareille qu'il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre. Se retournant il constata que son compagnon s'était assis sur le lit défait. Curieux, et un peu inquiet tout de même, il vint le rejoindre, s'installant près de lui.

« Il faut qu'on parle John. Je suis désolé de te déranger maintenant, mais j'ai ressenti le besoin de venir enfin et je me suis senti obligé de foncer.

- Tu as bien fait, sourit Sheppard. »

Rodney le fixa un instant en cherchant ses mots. Depuis le temps il avait mille fois préparé un discours sincère, intelligent… à présent il avait pourtant tout oublié et estima qu'il devait simplement se montrer sincère, quitte à être un peu décousu.

« Tout d'abord tu dois comprendre que je ne pourrai jamais te pardonner totalement ce que tu as fait…

- C'est normal…

- Non, ne m'interromps pas. J'ai beaucoup de choses à dire et si tu interviens je vais me dégonfler. Non, je ne te pardonnerai pas mais je veux accepter tes actes. Tu étais seul, loin de tout, cet homme était en quelque sorte le seul lien qui te restait de ton ancienne vie, celle que tu croyais avoir perdu à jamais. Donc oui, je veux te comprendre. Pour le reste… »

McKay s'interrompit un instant, respirant profondément. Cette partie de sa vie ne serait pas facile à aborder, d'autant qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, enfermant son chagrin au plus profond de son âme, mais à présent il devait en parler, pour s'en remettre et surmonter tout le reste.

« J'ai rencontré Terry alors que je bossais pour un obscur laboratoire de recherche. Le travail n'était pas passionnant et j'étais à deux doigts d'accepter un poste d'enseignant alors même que je savais que ce n'était pas ma vocation. Et puis il est arrivé. Tu crois au coup de foudre ? Nous deux ça c'est fait lentement et j'ai aimé cela, mais avec lui ça été… instantané. Je l'ai vu, je l'ai aimé, c'est aussi simple que ça. Et pour mon plus grand bonheur ça s'est avéré réciproque. On est très vite sortis ensemble, on ne se quittait plus et c'était… extraordinaire. Quelques mois après nous avons pris un appartement à deux et enfin je croyais que la vie pouvait m'apporter du plaisir. C'était… parfait. »

Emu, il se tut tandis que John le fixait sans discontinuité. Voulant lui faire savoir qu'il le comprenait, le militaire hocha la tête avec douceur et Rodney put reprendre.

« C'est tellement cliché que c'en est absurde, d'autant plus injuste. Un soir il est sorti nous chercher à manger chez un traiteur du coin et il n'est jamais revenu. Je l'ai attendu pendant des heures, d'abord m'inquiétant puis m'énervant, pensant qu'il m'avait quitté, qu'il était parti sans un mot. Je n'ai compris que lorsqu'un policier a sonné à la porte. Il avait eu un accident de voiture. Les secours ont mis plusieurs heures à le sortir du véhicule ravagé et il était en vie tout ce temps, alors que moi je devenais à moitié fou. Il est mort en arrivant à l'hôpital. Et se faisant il a emmené une part de moi avec lui. Une part que je n'ai jamais retrouvée.

- Je suis désolé Rodney.

- Moi aussi.

- Pourquoi ne m'en avoir jamais parlé ?

- Au début j'avais peur que ça ne t'intéresse pas. Et ensuite, quand c'est devenu sérieux entre nous j'ai craint que tu ne sois jaloux, je veux dire je l'ai tellement aimé…

- Tu as ton passé, tout comme chacun d'entre nous. Et ce qui t'es arrivé… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ta douleur.

- Sans le savoir tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Après lui je pensais que je ne vivrais plus rien de fort, plus rien du tout en fait. Pour ça je te serai éternellement reconnaissant. »

John se leva brusquement, visiblement particulièrement nerveux tout à coup à présent qu'il se rendait compte de la détresse qu'avait dû vivre son homme.

« Je ne te mérite pas. Ce que je t'ai fait… Je suis certain que lui, Terry, ne serait jamais allé voir ailleurs. Il était probablement meilleur que moi.

- Probablement », confirma Rodney.

Sheppard en eut le souffle coupé. Cela faisait mal de s'entendre dire une chose pareille, et pourtant il le méritait. Et comme pour se punir encore, il poussa lui-même le bouchon plus loin.

« S'il n'était pas mort, toi et moi on ne serait pas ensemble.

- Aucun risque en effet, je n'aurais de toute façon jamais travaillé pour l'armée. Je l'ai fait à l'époque en espérant tout quitter, tout oublier.

- Alors on ne se serait pas connus. »

Le ton était douloureux, John avait mal. Il n'en voulait pas à Rodney, loin s'en faut, mais il se faisait l'impression d'être simplement un remplaçant. C'était déstabilisant pour quelqu'un tellement habitué à toujours arrivé à ses fins. Une méchante claque en plein visage, un réveil brutal mais nécessaire.

« Rodney, dorénavant je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois heureux, toujours. Pour me montrer digne de la confiance que tu as mis en moi. Et un jour je mériterai peut-être d'être seulement à ta hauteur. Je suis désolé. Pour tout ce que tu as vécu dans le passé, pour tout ce que moi je t'ai fait subir. Je ne te mérite pas ! La preuve c'est que je n'aurais même pas dû t'avoir, si seulement le sort n'avait pas été cruel avec toi. Mais j'essaierai un jour d'être digne de toi. »

Le scientifique se leva à son tour et alla prendre son compagnon dans ses bras.

« Ces six derniers mois m'ont fait comprendre que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble John, mon John. Nous avions simplement besoin d'en reprendre conscience, autant l'un que l'autre. Je te l'ai dit, je ne pourrai pas oublier ce que tu as fait, te pardonner, mais toi et moi c'est une évidence. »

Ce fut ces derniers mots qui marquèrent la conclusion parfaite de cette mise à nue. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. L'avenir s'éclaircissait enfin puisqu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent alors avait une intensité nouvelle, celle-là même qu'ils n'avaient plus connue depuis longtemps et qui leur donnait enfin la force de se battre pour préserver ce qui méritait de l'être.

**THE END.**


End file.
